Empty Eyes
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: They were predator and prey. A creature of blood and a creature of spring flowers. They were never meant to belong; yet they found that their hearts beat as one. Themes: "Last Dance" & "Empty Eyes" by Within Temptation & "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation.
1. Prologue: Strangers in the Night

**Empty Eyes**

**Prologue: Strangers in the Night**

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people_

_We were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment when we said our first hello_

_-Frank Sinatra, _"Strangers in the Night"

He walked alone.

A soft night breeze blew through his black hair. His emerald green eyes seemed to glitter in the night as he walked through the empty park. Dry autumn leaves blew across his path and his footsteps seemed to echo in the silence. He reached into one of the pockets of his long black coat and brought out a pair of black leather driver's gloves and put them on.

He knew that he didn't need the gloves, but they brought a level of comfort for him. He continued walking and saw a figure walking towards him.

"Spare some change?" the figure asked and held out a hand.

He said nothing, but rather kept going.

"Didn't ya hear me? I asked if you could spare some change."

He sighed and continued walking. Ahead, two more figures came out of the shadows, both holding knives. They blocked his path.

"Ya know, this is a toll road," the young man behind him said.

"No shit," one of the two ahead said and laughed. "No toll, no pass."

"Ya look like ya might have something on ya. I suggest ya pay up," the third said.

"Why should I waste my time on trash like you?" he asked. His emerald green eyes glittered maniacally.

"What did you call us?" one of the figures asked.

"I called you trash," he said and began to take his gloves off.

"Do ya wanna fight?"

"Do not waste my time. If you tried to fight me you would find the outcome…unpleasant."

"GET HIM!" the one behind him shouted.

He closed his eyes and listened as the three rushed towards them. Then his eyes opened and were no longer emerald green. They were now twin orbs that appeared to be made of silver mist.

Screams rose into the air.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

She walked alone.

The bag of groceries was clutched in both hands. She hummed to herself as she walked. She did not notice the figure walking towards her until she bumped into him. She let out a cry of surprise as she fell back and a hand reached out and took hold of her wrist while the other reached out and caught the bag.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said and let out a giggle. "I guess I wasn't paying any attention."

"That is obvious," the young man said in a monotonous voice. Then he paused. "That was rude of me to say. I apologize."

"Oh no…no need to," Orihime said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," she said and looked into his green eyes.

She felt her breath catch. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes she ever saw and the lock of raven black hair that hung between them looked as soft as silk. She then took a look at him. He was slightly taller than she was and he had pale smooth skin.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look dazed."

"I'm…I'm fine," she whispered.

"Ah…I understand," he said and then handed her the bag of groceries. "I believe these are yours."

"Oh…uh…thank you…uh…"

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and you are?"

"I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Well, have a good evening Orihime."

"Wait, uh…would you…would you like to come back to my place for a cup of tea? You know; as a way to say 'Thank you' for saving me."

"That will not be necessary," Ulquiorra said. "I'm not thirsty right now. Have a good evening."

Orihime watched as he walked off. She thought him a bit strange and yet alluring. For some reason, she thought that he looked familiar. She tried to reach for it, but it just wouldn't come. She decided to let it be and continued to walk home.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

He looked at the bodies lying on the path.

"Damn it," he growled.

"Looks like it was quick," Rukia said as she got up form examining them. She looked at the device in her hand and frowned. "It looks like we got a Class 4," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what the traces of Reiatsu in their auras are telling me," she said and showed him the device.

He looked at the device's window and saw the bodies surrounded by a bag of white, signifying death, and in the midst were dark purple blotches with streaks of gold over the wounds. Ichigo looked away from the device.

"You're right."

"Did you doubt me?"

"I didn't doubt you. I just doubted that device. I mean, it's newly developed."

"Leave it to Kisuke to come up with such a terrific device," Rukia said and put the device back into its casing, which she smiled at. "He even has good taste in casing decoration," she said and showed Ichigo the casing that was covered with Chappy the Rabbit.

"Remind me to pick out my own casing," Ichigo said and sighed. "We better call it in," he said and brought out a cell phone. "Rukia, would you mind?"

"Not at all," Rukia said and placed the duffle bag on the ground.

She was about to open it when she noticed something.

"Ichigo, look at this," she said and pointed.

"What is it?"

"Just…look," she said. "We don't have to worry. They won't be Resurrecting any time soon," she said and pointed to the three still-beating hearts that looked as though they had merely been tossed aside.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra looked around as he approached the pair of iron gates in front of the manor house. He placed a hand to the scanner imbedded in one of the side pillars and the gate began to swing open. He walked through the gate and it closed behind him. Ahead, the door to the manor opened and he saw, with no surprise, that Gin Ichimaru was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome back," Gin said and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said as he stepped inside.

"The others are waiting."

"I know they are," Ulquiorra said.

He walked into the front room and Gin closed the door. He turned to one of the tables and pressed a part of the ornate carving on the left side in. Part of the table's surface sprung open to reveal a keypad. Gin typed entered in the code and closed the secret compartment as the floor began to lift up to reveal a series of marble steps that led down.

"Thank you, Gin," Ulquiorra said as he made his way down the steps.

When he reached the bottom he found himself facing a long mirror-covered passage with a floor of alternating black-and-white tiles like on a chess board. Ulquiorra walked down and he glimpsed at the mirrors where he could see his reflection. He knew that they alternated between regular, modern mirrors, which showed him as how he would appear to others, and older silver mirrors where his face was completely blank and somewhat blurred except for the two orbs of silvery mist where his eyes would be.

He stopped when he reached the pair of doors covered in polished obsidian. He reached for the crimson rope that hung down to the side and when he pulled it, he could hear the sound of silver bells ringing. He waited until the doors opened and he stepped into the room beyond. The dazzling white of the milky quartz floors and wall was blinding, but his eyes quickly adjusted.

The room itself resembled an amphitheater with a tall dais on the other side. He could see that the other Ten High Bloods were gathered along with their various Fraccions. They were scattered in the bleachers. Some were leaning against the pillars while others lied down on the crimson pillows that were scattered throughout the room.

He was not surprise to see Starrk and Harribel sitting with each other, his head in her lap while she stroked his shoulder-length brown hair. Everyone in the Las Noches Manor knew that those two had the Blood Bond as so often happened amongst Vampire lovers, especially those who were High Bloods. Nor was he surprised to see Grimmjow, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a tight white undershirt beneath a black leather jacket, glaring at him as he leaned against a pillar.

Ulquiorra looked at the dais directly across from where he stood and bowed to the man who sat on the throne made out of carved marble, on either side on the wall behind him hung the paintings _Vampyren_ by Edvard Munch and _Lilith_ by John Collier.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

"Thank you, Blood Lord," Ulquiorra said.

"How was your walk?"

"Uneventful," Ulquiorra said as he sat down.

"That's not what I think," Loly said as she unwound herself from around Menoly enough to look at him, smirking. "What about that girl?"

"So, you were using the Blood Connection again to spy on your superiors," Ulquiorra said.

"With my permission," Aizen said. "Now tell us, who was that girl?"

"She's just a human," Ulquiorra said.

"I see," Aizen said and smiled. "I think I would like to meet her."

"If you wish, Blood Lord," Ulquiorra said.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

"Sir, we got another one," Renji Abarai said.

"Where?" Byakuya asked.

"Over here," Renji said and led Byakuya to the office of the abandoned warehouse.

Renji stood to the side as Byakuya looked in. He was not surprised with what he saw. Like the other eight victims, the ninth had been torn to pieces and some of the parts showed signs of being chewed and whole chunks were missing especially in the torso. He sniffed the air slightly and smelled something like rotting meat cooked in honey.

"Vampire," Byakuya said. "Class 1, about five days old I think."

"Do you want me to bring in some of the equipment?"

"Yes."

"Sir, this is the fifth attack we've had by a Class 1 Vampire this evening. Don't you think we should let the other Council members know?"

"Council business is not your business, Renji. Leave that decision to me."

"Yes Councilor Kuchiki," Renji said and looked at the remains. "Gods, they were my age."

"Class 1 Vampires don't care about that. They're only mindless brutes who can only feed until they've drunk enough blood to go through metamorphosis and become Class 2 Vampires. In that regard, we're fortunate."

"What do you mean? Nine civilians lost their lives."

"Yes, but the Vampire couldn't go far. When hungry, Class 1 Vampires are extremely quick and hard to kill, but after they've fed they're slow and much easier to kill. All that we have to do is find out where its haunt is. Now, get the equipment. Let's do some hunting."

**End of Prologue**

**A.N.: Ever since I was a little kid, I was fascinated with Vampires. That fascination never died out, even with the sparklization of Vampires in _Twilight_. However, for me the way a Vampire is supposed to be is deeply rooted in Bram Stoker's novel: _Dracula_. Vampires are supposed to be a combination of brutal and extremely erotic and alluring. However, I don't think that all Vampires are suave and cultured like in _Underworld_. So, I thought that Vampires would probably have a course of evolution. The evolution of Hollows in _Bleach_ served as a basic foundation along with the evolution of man from animalistic apes (Type 1 Vampires) to being cultured and suave (Type 4 and above) and those Vampires Type 4 and above can walk in the sunlight. The idea of the Blood Lord was inspired by George R. R. Martin's novel _Fevre Dream_. **

**This Vampire society is based on evolution and strength and cunning. Evolution comes from blood. Strength comes from flesh (either by devouring a defeated opponent or through sex). Cunning comes from experience. Likewise, the Vampires in this world can prey off each other, except if they belong to the same Blood Lord. Likewise, there will be Werewolves, but their society is also based on a survival-of-the-fittest rule as well as a desire for a pack. Both are extremely harsh environments.**

**Essentially, in this Vampire world, if Edward and Jacob were dropped into it...they wouldn't last very long.**

**The title: "Empty Eyes" is the title of one of this story's theme songs: "Empty Eyes" by Within Temptation. A second theme song is also by Within Temptation: "The Last Dance. The third theme song is "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation.**

**A word of caution, since I'll be sticking with more traditional Vampire lore, there will be a lot of violence and even a few sex scenes (some heterosexual and others homosexual and others bisexual). Likewise, the way these Vampires feed...let's just say it's more than a mere two puncture wounds on the side of the throat.**

**Until next time, thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Haunt

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The Haunt**

"_The purpose of horror fiction is not only to explore taboo lands but to confirm our own good feelings about the status quo by showing us extravagant visions of what the alternative might be."_

_-Stephen King, _Danse Macabre

Renji Abarai made his way off the subway car. It was early enough in the morning that the first wave of commuters was making their way to work. He brought out the Reiatsu Reader and looked at the clear screen. The trail was still there just as he and Councilor Kuchiki found it. Unfortunately, they knew better than to pursue a Vampire to its Haunt while it was still night.

So, it was decided that Renji would come back in the early morning, right around dawn, with some of the other Hunters. They would follow the trail until they reached its nest and put an end to it. He just hoped that it was only one Vampire otherwise they would have a full-out Haunt to deal with. If they did have to deal with a full-out Haunt, he hoped there weren't any Level 3 or above.

He looked around the platform and saw that the crew of Hunters were scattered across the platform. Behind him, the doors to the subway closed and it was heading down the tracks. When he was sure that only Vampire Hunters were on the platform, he tapped his foot in the code of a tap, pause, and then three taps. One-by-one the others on the platform gave the same code and walked towards him.

"So, which way does the trail go?" one of them asked.

"That way," Renji said and pointed. "We have to hurry though, the next train will be here in 30 minutes and we don't want to be caught in the tunnel when it does. We'll separate into two teams of four and I want one Alchemist in each group. Girko Kutsuzawa, I want you to head one group. Will you be willing?"

"Yes sir," Giriko said and stroked his mustache.

"Good," Renji said. "I want you to take Ikkaku, Eikichiro, and Inose. Kugo Ginjo, Rikichi, and Yumichika will come with me. Remember, I want us all top side before 4:30 PM. If we don't find the Vampire by then, we abort. It's too risky at night. Understand?"

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"Alright then, get out your flashlights and make sure you have the UV torches ready." Renji waited until they all brought out flashlights as well as UV lights that they each hung around their necks. "Let's go," he said and they walked into the dark tunnels beneath Karakura Town.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"ORIHIME, ARE YOU UP?"

Orihime Inoue moaned and her eyes opened a crack. She sat up in her bed and looked at the window. Morning light was streaming in and she looked at her clock. She was surprised to find that it was already 7:00 AM. She rushed to the window and saw her friend, Tatsuki Arisawa standing in the street. She opened her window and leaned out.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki," she said. "I guess I overslept a little. Come on up," she said.

"Alright," Tatsuki said and ran towards the stairs that led to Orihime's apartment.

Orihime closed her window and rushed to the front door to open it before Tatsuki had a chance to ring the bell. She only stopped when she stood in front of the shrine to her dead brother, Sora.

"Good morning, Brother," she said and bowed before rushing to the front door.

She opened it and saw Tatsuki ready to press the doorbell.

"Wow, you're fast," Tatsuki said. "I thought this time I would beat you."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Orihime said and the two girls laughed.

It was a game that they played ever since they first got to know each other. Tatsuki would announce her arrival and the contest was to see who was the quickest to the door. Of course, it wasn't very fair since Orihime was already in the apartment and so did not have as far to travel, but Tatsuki insisted they keep the ritual.

"Come in," Orihime said. "I'll take a quick shower and get dressed and then we can have breakfast."

"I think I should make the breakfast," Tatsuki said. "The last time was a bit too…rich for my taste."

"I probably overdid it with the chocolate syrup," Orihime said.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."

Tatsuki shuddered at the memory. Her idea of a normal breakfast included scrambled eggs, toast, an orange and a glass of milk. Orihime's idea for a normal breakfast was scrambled eggs topped with ice cream and bean paste and chocolate syrup. One of the great mysteries about Orihime was where her taste buds went.

"You know, on my way home last night," Orihime said. "I bumped into this really interesting guy. He looks about our age, but he had the palest skin and most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen."

"Oh, and who is this mystery guy?" Tatsuki asked as she looked for the frying pan.

"I don't know," Orihime said. "But he had a rather interesting name. It sounded foreign."

"Interesting," Tatsuki said.

"Bottom left-hand cabinet," Orihime said.

"Huh?"

"You're looking for the frying pan? It's in the bottom left-hand cabinet."

"Oh thanks," Tatsuki said.

"Well, I'm going to take my shower," Orihime said as she came back with her school uniform in hand.

"Alright, but don't take too long. Breakfast won't take that long for me to fix."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia yawned and stretched before opening the closet door. She always loved sleeping in cramped spaces even though her brother would not approve. She looked at Ichigo who was still asleep in his own bed and rolled her eyes. She made her way to the bathroom and heard Isshin Kurosaki's snores coming from the master bedroom.

"He sounds like a bulldozer," she muttered as she opened the door.

She was glad that she did not have to stay at the Gotei Barracks located in the Seireitei Hills just outside of Karakura Town. If she was there she wouldn't have gotten any rest. She reached into the breast pocket of the pajamas she wore and brought out her iPhone in case she missed any important assignments. She scrolled through missed messages. From what she saw last night was pretty busy in the other sectors.

"Let's see, five Level 1 attacks in Sector 6," she whispered. "Another four Level 3 attacks in Sector 3 and only one Level 4 attack in Sector 13." She sighed, glad that she was assigned to Sector 13 with Ichigo. Their Sector was among the most quiet in Karakura Town, but every now-and-again they would get at least one high-level Vampire attack.

She put the iPhone on the counter and made her way to the tub. She turned on the hot water tap and then the cold water tap to make sure that the water didn't get too hot. She put her hand under the water and when it was the right temperature she plugged the drain. As she watched the tub fill with water she couldn't stop seeing the way those three discarded hearts continued to beat. She knew she should have been used to it by now, but one could never truly get used to such things.

_**Souske Aizen**_

Aizen felt himself rise above his body. He could feel the threads of the Blood Connection that united all Vampires except for the ones for the Ancients, the eight oldest surviving Vampires in the world, and the Mother. He arose above the flows until the found the strands that he was looking for. He held out his tongue and he could feel the others bite down on his tongue as he bit down on theirs, thus sealing the Blood Link.

_Souske, you've arrived._

_You're late._

_I'm sorry, but something has come up._

_What could have come up that we would care about?_

_If you please, Baraggan, let him explain._

_Thank you, Kariya. At any rate, I believe that one of my High Bloods has made contact with one of The Blood._

_Are you sure?_

_Why else would he inform us, Baraggan? Please, Aizen, explain further._

_Thank you, Muramasa. I replayed what Ulquiorra witnessed in his Blood Memory. However, he is not at the level to see the auras as we are and so he was not able to recognize what she was. The aura I saw surrounding the girl was gold with flecks of green._

_What does that prove?_

_Easy, Baraggan, it is clear that she is probably the one; if she is…_

_BUT WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE, YOSHINO!_

_Then let's give Aizen a chance to confirm his suspicions. Aizen, I'm sure you know what to do if she proves to be a Creature of Spring Flowers._

_I do._

_Then I, Jin Kariya, call this meeting of the Blood Lords at an end._

_I, Baraggan Luisenbarn, second the motion._

_Then this meeting is adjourned. We will hold another Blood Link in one week at around this same time. Aizen, make sure you're not late the next time we meet._

One-by-one, Aizen felt the other Blood Links sever until only he remained. He severed the Blood Link and felt himself floating downwards to return to his body.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"That was good, Tatsuki," Orihime said and sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you liked it," Tatsuki said as she got up. "I'll take care of the dishes and you can take care of packing up your things for school. We don't want to be late."

"Alright," Orihime said.

She went into her room and gathered her school books. She looked at the large poster of Edward from _Twilight_ and kissed the paper where Edward's cheek was. She hoped that Tatsuki didn't see otherwise she would never hear the end of it. She knew that Tatsuki didn't like any of the _Twilight_ series, but she loved them. There was something alluring about the romance Bella Swann had between Edward and Jacob and she was a strong member of Team Jacob.

"Orihime, you aren't kissing that stupid poster again, are you?"

"Uh…no…no…I was just…uh…looking for my…uh…uh…SCIENCE BOOK," she yelled out and shoved the science text in her hand into her bag.

_**Renji Abarai**_

Eight beams of light pierced the darkness.

Renji Abarai kept a watch on the Reiatsu reader. They were getting close. The signal was growing stronger. In the distance they could barely hear the rumble of a subway train making its rounds below Karakura Town. However, the sounds that dominated around them were the sounds of dripping water and their feet crunching on the gravel.

"Stop," Kugo said.

"What is it?" Eikichiro asked.

"I smell something," Kugo said.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"It smells like…I don't know. It's like a rotten smell, but there's a sweet under-scent to it."

"That must mean we're getting closer," Renji said. "It's a good thing that you're also a Lycanthrope."

"Yes, but…it's going to be torture for me the closer we get to it."

"Which way is the smell coming from?" Ikkaku asked.

"The side passage there," Kugo said and pointed.

Renji aimed his Reiatsu reader in the direction that Kugo gestured and saw that there was a side passage and the trail led right into it. He smiled. They were getting close alright.

"Alright," Renji said. "Keep close. Giriko, I want you and your group to keep an eye on the left and behind us. I and my group will keep an eye on the right and what's in front of us."

"Very good, Lieutenant Abarai," Giriko said.

"Alright, let's…" Renji said, but as he took a step forward, something squished beneath him. He quickly backed away and shone his light on what he stepped on. "Oh fucking shit," he moaned in disgust.

Lying just beyond the entrance to the side passage was a rotting pile of something covered in pinkish goo. Renji had a good idea of what it was and he didn't like it. He picked up an iron bar from the ground and brought it under the pile of what looked like a melting rubber suit. He carefully lifted it and showed it to the others. Even Ikkaku, who prided himself on being among the strongest Hunters in the Gotei flinched at it.

"That is most unbeautiful," Yumichika moaned.

"We may have a slight problem," Renji said and he tossed the iron bar onto the ground. There was a splatting sound as the slime and blood and puss covered skin landed on the ground. "Apparently our Level 1 is about ready to become a Level 2."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

"Alright, I understand," Rukia said on her phone. "No-no, it won't be a problem Councilor Ukitake. Yes, I'll pass the word to Ichigo as soon as he finishes getting ready for school."

"Hey Rukia, breakfast," one of Ichigo's younger sisters cried out.

"Woops, I gotta go," Rukia said. "I'll contact you later, Councilor Ukitake."

She turned off her iPhone and put it back into her bag. She took her school bag in one hand and made her way to the dining room where Ichigo's dad and younger sisters were digging in to their morning breakfast.

"Good morning Rukia, did you sleep well?" Yuzu asked.

"I did," Rukia said and sat down at the table. "I slept like a rock."

"That's good," Yuzu said.

"So Karin," Rukia said. "I heard that you're going to try out for your school's soccer team."

"Yeah, their coach said that they needed some decent players this year," Karin said as she took another mouthful of rice.

"The soccer coach has been begging her to join for about a year now," Yuzu said. "Karin decided to accept just so she could get off her back."

"Yeah," Karin sighed. "It's my first step in becoming a world-famous soccer player. Now, would you please pass the soy sauce?"

"Sure thing," Rukia said.

"Well, look who's finally gracing us with his presence," Isshin said as Ichigo came down the stairs. "Did you sleep well?"

"About as well as any other night," Ichigo said and grabbed a slice of toast. "Anyways, Rukia, we better get going or else we'll be late for school."

"Alright, Ichigo," Rukia said and finished off her bowl of rice.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"Come on," Tatsuki said.

"Just a moment," Orihime said as she rushed to the photo of her brother. "Have a good day," she said and kissed the photo. "I'll be back later."

"You know, your brother would be proud of you if he could see you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do and he would want you to get to school on time."

Orihime laughed and grabbed her school bag. She closed the door behind her and made sure to lock the door. Then they rushed out into the morning sunlight. However, they didn't notice the pale figure following them with his bright emerald green eyes.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

He watched as the two girls came out of the apartment. His eyes narrowed at them. He wasn't sure why Aizen wanted to meet the girl, but who was he to argue with the Blood Lord? Ulquiorra knew that he would have to report to Aizen. In the meantime, he would monitor this girl's movements as Aizen ordered.

He stepped into the sun, ignoring the slight wince of pain on his exposed flesh. In only a few seconds, the pain subsided as his skin became re-accustomed to the sunlight. However, he would have to keep the sunglasses on since a Vampire's eyes would always be extremely sensitive to sunlight. He remembered how it felt when he first became a Level 4 Vampire and was once again able to walk in the sunlight. He remembered the pain he felt and then how the pain was replaced with pleasure.

Some of the other High Bloods relished the sunlight, but he was not one of them. To him, sunlight was something to despise and the pleasure he felt from it was only further proof of why the sun was to be avoided. Pleasure never lasted and when it went away you were once again left feeling empty. He decided long ago that true happiness could only be found in a great void of nothingness. If you had nothing, then you could lose nothing.

That was true happiness.

He placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, the faint blur of a shadow followed him.

_**Renji Abarai**_

"Damn," Renji said.

"What is it?" Rikichi asked.

"We've got two trails. Shit, this is not good."

"Could it be the same Vampire?" Giriko asked.

"No, it's not. The Reiatsu reader shows two distinct auras. Gentlemen, we might be looking at a Haunt. What do you think Kugo?"

"It's possible," Kugo Ginjo said and sniffed at the air. "Unfortunately there's too much rot down here to be sure, but both passages have the scent of a Level 1 Vampire."

"What should we do, sir?" Eikichiro asked.

"Giriko, you take your team down the left-hand tunnel. I'll take my team down the right. Make sure to keep your radios on and don't get separated. Above all else, be careful. If we are facing a Haunt, then there could be 'Gargoyles' as well as 'Rotters' and 'Sniffers'. Now, right now, it's 10:03 AM and I want us topside before 4:30. Make sure your watches are synchronized and watch your backs and watch your feet."

The others looked at their watches and made any proper adjustments so that way all of their watches showed the same time. Then with handshakes and "good lucks" the two groups separated.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo looked out the window when Rukia approached him.

"I forgot to tell you," Rukia said. "I got a call from Councilor Ukitake this morning."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that my brother and Renji found an attack scene of a Level 1. There was no way any of the victims could turn. Renji is leading a team down in the old tunnels."

"I see," Ichigo said. "What should we do?"

"Councilor Ukitake gave the order for all Hunters to be ready in case something happens."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "But Rukia, did he say anything about the Level 4?"

"He did," Rukia said and bit her lower lip. "He said that we are not to engage the Vampire, but rather inform any of the Councilors should we encounter them. There's a possibility that the Level 4 is a High Blood."

Ichigo looked at her and Rukia only nodded her head in confirmation to the unsaid question. It was part of the Contract that if any Vampire who was a High Blood or a Blood Lord killed any mortal human, then the Hunters could not do anything. Sometimes Ichigo felt that the Contract was a hindrance to fulfilling his duties.

"Also," Rukia said. "The information has been passed to the Grey Watch. If the High Blood does anything like this again, then they will take action."

"Like we can trust the Grey Watch to do anything," Ichigo muttered. "They don't take sides and they only watch. That's why they're called the Grey Watch."

"They do take action if they have to," Rukia said. "Like with the incident with your…."

"Don't remind me, Rukia," Ichigo said. "If they stepped in sooner then maybe…. God damn it, I don't want to think about that right now."

Rukia knew better than to say anything. Instead she put her hand over his.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime watched as Rukia put her hand over Ichigo's. She looked away and didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tatsuki," she said, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"No you're not. I can tell when something's wrong. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really," Orihime said and clenched her skirt in her hands.

Tatsuki looked in the direction that Orihime looked. She saw Ichigo put his other hand over Rukia's and understanding dawned in her mind. A part of her wanted to go over there and kick Ichigo's ass, but the voice of reason told her that if she got involved then it would only hurt Orihime even more. She decided to not do anything, at least for now.

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

Kisuke Urahara, the 12th Councilor and Head of Research and Development, walked down the hall of the Gotei Squad 12 Barracks. He looked through each of the windows and watched the specimens he collected. He was too preoccupied writing notes that he did not see the dark-skinned woman with purple hair coming towards him.

"So, here you are," the woman said.

"Oh hello Yoruichi," he said, looking up from his notes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see how things are going."

"Well, things are getting rather interesting," Kisuke said. "Take a look at the Level 1 we have," he said and pointed at the window.

Yoruichi looked in the room beyond and saw the lump in the ground where the Level 1 was sleeping. She saw that the dirt around it and on top of it was wet. She looked around the room beyond the glass trying to find what she knew would be there and found it. Lying near the steady stream of running water was a pile of rotting flesh and next to the lump was a large area that was covered in bits of meat and a large amount of gelled blood.

"I take it that it's shedding again," she said.

"Oh yes," Kisuke said and smiled. "It's incredible how Vampires evolve. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yeah…very fascinating," Yoruichi said, her voice dripping with as much sarcasm as the shed skin dripped with blood and puss and sweat.

_**Ikkaku Madarame**_

"Oh…that's fucking gross," Ikkaku moaned as he stepped into a pool of blood filled with bits of flesh and bone. He brought his foot out along with a chunk of flesh.

"Would you please be quiet Mr. Madarame?" Giriko asked. "We're getting close."

"Yeah, I would have thought that someone from the 11th Squad would be more than happy to step in Vampire vomit," Eikichiro said.

"I don't mind Vampire vomit," Ikkaku said. "But this is Vampire shit."

"Is there really any difference between the two?" Inose asked. "I mean, they're both bloody and they both have chunks."

"Damn right there's a difference," Ikkaku said. "Vampire vomit comes from the mouth and Vampire shit comes from the ass. This…is Vampire shit. It's not as chunky as Vampire vomit."

"You know, we can hear you," Renji's voice said over the ear phones. "Ikkaku, I'm sorry that you stepped in Vampire shit, but you have to shut the fuck up and keep your eyes peeled. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Ikkaku said and wanted to rip something apart with his bare hands.

"Good," Renji's voice said. "Giriko, are you ready in case you need to use your Fullbring?"

"I'm an Alchemist, sir. An Alchemist is always ready to use Fullbring if the need comes."

"Glad to hear it," Renji said. "Alright, I'm gonna keep my radio on. So far we haven't seen anything, but Kugo's starting to get a little bit nauseated so we must be keeping close. Make sure to use your Reiatsu viewers to keep an eye out for 'Dirt Eaters'."

"Alright," Giriko said. "It looks like we're getting close to one of the old stations. I'm starting to see remnants of tracks."

"Yeah, so are we," Renji said. "It looks like this is the old Red Line that was put out of commission during the Earthquake shortly after World War 2."

"Then it seems like we'll be at the same place soon," Giriko said.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra felt himself rise from his body. He looked down and saw his body leaning against a tree and then he saw the Connection. He looked at the blood-red lines that spread out in all directions; connecting Vampires who were Level 3 and above into a single network that they could use. He rose and saw the point that he immediately recognized as Lord Aizen. He approached it and allowed his teeth to change into the long, thick fangs that they really were. His jaw opened wide and he bit into his wrist to make the Blood Link.

He watched as the blood became a series of crimson cables that flew out to make the connection to his Blood Lord.

_Ulquiorra, tell me what you have found out._

_Yes, my Blood Lord. I have followed your instructions. She tends school at Karakura High._

_Have you found out anything else?_

_Yes sir. I have seen some of those who accompany her and they are a rather interesting group._

_Tell me more._

_She is usually seen in the company of an orange-haired male, two females with black hair, a thin male with glasses and black hair, and a muscular male. There are at least two Hunters among them. I also sensed a Cousin among them._

_Is that so?_

_That is correct, my Blood Lord._

_Do not engage either of them. You are only to make contact with the girl. Is that understood?_

_May I ask as to what your purpose is?_

_You may not. However, I do not want the Grey Watch to get involved. They have a nasty habit of showing up when and where they're not wanted._

_I understand. I shall make contact with her, but it will not be easy. I believe that it would be easier if I were to become a student in the same class._

_I'll have someone take care of it. I'll also have some of the others enrolled as well to keep an eye on things._

_I do not think that will be necessary._

_You never know, Ulquiorra. It might. Now, you are to return to Las Noches Manor immediately._

_Yes sir._

_**Renji Abarai**_

"He actually stepped in a pool of Vampire shit?" Yumichika asked.

"That's the way it seemed," Renji said.

"Oh God, that's…that's…that's hilarious," Yumichika said and then let out a soft snicker.

"I know," Renji said and he gave off a small snort. "Now, we have to stay focused. We're getting close. Kugo, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kugo said from behind his face mask. "It just got too overwhelming for me. But now it's alright."

"Good, I need you to seal this passage with the Powder behind us," Renji said. "In the meantime, I want everyone to put on the nose plugs and make sure they're properly hooked up to the air canisters. Remember, you get three hours of oxygen so use it sparingly. If you start getting light-headed or nauseated, I want you to head out immediately. We're about to come to a pretty ripe place. Kugo, if you please."

"Alright," Kugo said as he put his case on the ground. He opened it to reveal rows of bottles neatly packed and cushioned. He allowed his hands to hover over them before taking one. He unscrewed the top and carefully began to sprinkle some of the white powder onto the ground. "White Powder and Black Seal," he muttered. "Kill your Foe and Seal your Abominations. Dream your Art on the Hill of Dreams in the midst of the ruins of other men's dreams. The White People arise from their hidden labyrinthine crypts to dance on the corpses of the Living Dead. The Great God Pan plays his flute to lure young maidens into the woods. Kill your Foe and Seal your Abominations White Powder and Black Seal."

When Kugo was done, he resealed the bottle and put it back into the case. He joined the other three and they pressed forward.

_**Ikkaku Madarame**_

Ikkaku watched as Giriko finished sprinkling the Powder behind them.

"Let's go," Giriko said. "Keep your UV torches ready."

They moved forward. The darkness seemed to close in around them in order to strangle them. They shone their flashlights on the ceiling and on the ground, but so far there was no sign except for…

"Oh shit," Inose said and gestured to what laid before them.

The path ahead was completely covered in bones and rotting body parts. They saw ribcages with bits of flesh still clinging to them. They saw partially devoured livers and kidneys and hearts and brains. Broken human skulls littered the ground. Pools of blood mixed with flesh and gore were everywhere.

Included in the mix of human remains were the remains of weaker Vampires, which was not surprising. Vampires evolved in any way they could and that included devouring each other and with so many Vampires gathered, it was inevitable to find Vampire remains as well.

They saw piles of shed skin strewn about and some of the Level 1s were sleeping under piles of the shed skin. Some of the areas in the soil were bulging and a thick pinkish fluid was oozing from them. Then they saw one of the mounds turn and they were looking into the face of a Level 1 Vampire.

It was not the way the romantics pictured a Vampire looking. Nor was it the image of a teenage heart-throb on the posters. And it sure as Hell didn't look like Bela Lugosi or Christopher Lee. This was the true face of a Level 1 Vampire. It was the face of an abomination.

Its jaw was forced to extend beyond the natural ability to accommodate the rows of thick, crooked, yellow fangs that jutted forth with bits of flesh and gore still stuck in between each fang. Its mouth was blistered and cracked and covered with blood. Its face was a parchment yellow in places and looked as though it was infected with gangrene in others. The flesh was beginning to hang in flaps that were ready to fall off at a moment's notice. Beneath, they could see bits of the marble white exoskeleton that it would have over most of its face when it became a Level 2.

"Renji," Ikkaku said into the microphone. "We're…facing a Haunt."

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

Grimmjow took a sip of his mocha latte. He knew that it wouldn't satisfy the Thirst whenever it came upon him. But the bitterness of the espresso and the sweetness of the chocolate satisfied the craving for something other than blood. He heard giggling sounds coming from his right and he looked in that direction. He was not surprised to see a group of High School girls looking at him. He gave them a smile and a little wave that caused them to giggle even harder.

_Which one of you lovely ladies would like to be my plaything tonight? Ah to Hell with it. I'll just take 'em all._

_You know I can hear you._

_NEL! What the Hell are you doing?_

_How long have you been a Maximum Sanguinis? I would think you would know a Blood Link when it happens. Now then, what's this about "take 'em all"?_

_Can't I have a bit of fun?_

_Stop whining. If you want a banquet, then make sure that I'm invited asshole._

_I thought that you wouldn't approve._

_I don't, but…I have to admit, some of them are pretty hot and I bet their blood is nice and sweet. But, if we're going to do this, we have to make sure they don't remember anything afterwards and they're still alive. Otherwise…_

_I know. I know. Now, do you want to do this or not?_

_Hell yeah. I need some excitement. Now, go invite them to our Penthouse Suite._

Grimmjow smiled at that. He got up and went over the group of girls. However, he stopped when he saw something he never expected to see. He watched as Ulquiorra walked past the coffee shop and now some of the girls were gawking at Ulquiorra.

_Well look at this, Nel. Here's a sight we never expected to see._

_I know. Ulquiorra is actually walking in the sun._

_Yeah, now if he would only smile and show us those nice teeth of his. Then I would have seen everything._

_**Renji Abarai**_

Renji stepped carefully into the abandoned station. He was not surprised at the amount of blood and gore he saw wherever he shone his light. Like all of the other Hunters with him, he had seen a Haunt before and some were even more brutal than this. He remembered how in one they had to wade through blood and gore that came up to their knees and they had to be extra careful since Level 1s and Level 2s were known to sleep beneath such deep pools. He looked at the ceiling and hissed at the sight.

Hanging above them were at least 20 Level 3 Vampires. Their black, membranous wings were wrapped around their entire bodies. Renji could see the sharp steel-like talons digging into the stone above. He watched as tendrils of ooze dripped to the ground and hiss on the ground below as it dissolved the stones.

"Be careful not to let any of that ooze touch you," Renji said.

"No shit," Ikkaku said over the radio.

"Alright, let's get the UV flashers set up. We'll go around the edges, but be careful. These fuckers can wake up if we disturb them too much. Kugo and Giriko, I want you to be ready with the amulets of Ixaxar. Let's hope we don't have to use them."

The eight men made their way carefully to the edges. Renji and Rikichi climbed onto the gore strewn platform. They saw the remains of ten corpses strewn about and in a pile of something that they did not even want to think about, they saw the marble-white exoskeleton of a Type 2's head. He watched as the slits it had for nostrils flared open and then closed. Its mouth was full of large, sharp fangs that were as white as bone despite having bits of flesh stuck in between. Then it lifted its head and sniffed the air.

"Oh shit," Rikichi said.

"Don't move," Renji said. "It can't see us and it's still weak from a night of hunting. Its sense of smell should be affected by the decay around us."

Rikichi looked at Renji and then back at the Sniffer. The Sniffer raised its head, shifting the gore that covered it as it moved. Its jaw widened and the fangs seemed to move with the movement. That was when Rikichi noticed that it wasn't just one layer of fangs. The front six fangs of the top mouth were on a completely different set of gums than the other upper fangs. In the lower mouth, the front two fangs were on a completely different set of gums. The middle gums were attached to the rest of the mouth by a layer of muscle that allowed them to move independently from the rest of the mouth. A long, pointed bright red tongue protruded from its mouth and extended a foot beyond the gaping mouth. It seemed to writhe like a snake. Then the creature snapped its tongue back in and it shrieked.

"Damn it," Renji snarled. "It got our scent. Damn it."

The Sniffer shook off the gore and stood up on its legs. The legs looked like the hind legs of a grasshopper than a normal human. Its arms looked vaguely human until you got to the hands. Where there were once hands were five extremely long fingers with extremely long claws. It crouched low.

"Oh shit, it's about to spring," Renji said.

Renji pulled Rikichi down just as the Sniffer sprang. However, they saw that it wasn't interested in them. It was interested in another Level 2 that had been creeping up to one of the piles of gore. They stopped and stared as the two creatures began to claw and bite at each other. They saw Ikkaku and Giriko running towards them and Renji raised a hand.

"Why didn't it go for us?" Rikichi asked.

"It was protecting its territory," Renji said. "Even in the day, Vampires are still active. They just rest in order to renew their energy and strength. Come on, let's finish."

Rikichi could only stare as the Sniffer they had been observing ripped into the intruder's chest and open its mouth wide enough to engulf its opponent's neck. Then with a quick motion, the Sniffer bit its opponent's head off by biting out the neck. It roared in triumph as it brought its mouth down and began to eat the remains of the other Vampire.

Renji punched Rikichi on the shoulder. Rikichi looked at Renji and nodded. They each set up a UV flasher, a device that would emit a high-level UV light at the push of a button long enough to do serious damage to lower level Vampires. When they finished, they vacated the platform to continue setting up the UV flashers at various points.

Behind them, they could still hear the Sniffer ripping and tearing flesh from its victim. Renji knew that he almost made a serious mistake in underestimating the Sniffer's ability of smell. If the scent of the other Level 2 hadn't been stronger, then he and Rikichi would most likely have been its meal.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Ever since she and Tatsuki left her apartment, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. The feeling was only in a distant part of the back of her mind, but it was there. Even now she felt watched.

_I'm just being silly,_ she thought.

She shook her head a little bit in an attempt to return her focus to what Miss Ochi was telling them. However, the sensation of being watched never really left her. She turned her glance to where Ichigo sat, but he was only writing notes. She then turned her glance to where Rukia sat and she was also taking notes.

_Maybe it's Keigo. He always likes to watch me._

She smiled at the thought.

_Poor Keigo, he'll never have a chance with me._

She pushed all of the worries about being watched out of her mind.

_**Souske Aizen**_

Aizen watched from the chair as Loly and Menoly were doing their little "routine" for him. He should have been enjoying watching Loly and Menoly wrap themselves around each other like two naked serpents, but his mind was preoccupied on the girl. He knew what he saw in her aura and most of the other Blood Lords wanted him to make absolutely sure that she was indeed a Creature of Spring Flowers.

"My Blood Lord," Loly said as she took her focus off her lover's breast to look at Aizen. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry," Aizen said as he brought his focus back to the two girls lying on the white sheets. "My mind wandered for a bit. Go on. I could use the distraction."

"As you wish, Blood Lord," Menoly said and she pounced on Loly like a cat.

Aizen watched as the crimson blood from their deep scratches stained the white sheets and their pale skin. He licked his lips.

_There's nothing as beautiful as red on white,_ he thought and took another sip of wine.

_**Renji Abarai**_

"Alright, that's the last," Renji said as he looked at his watch. "Alright everyone, I want you all out of here now. As soon as we're safely away, I'm going to let the flashers do their work. Then we'll come back in to…"

"Sir, we won't have time to do cleanup," Giriko said over the headphone. "It's almost 2:00 PM and we need to be topside before sunset."

"Shit," Renji muttered. "Alright, let's get…"

That was when they heard a loud shrieking sound coming from somewhere. Renji's eyes widened and saw that one of the UV lights must have malfunctioned and turned on by its own accord. He looked up and saw that the wings of the Level 3s were fluttering and he could make out a pair of silver-blue eyes looking at him. The Level 3 spread its wings to reveal its naked pale body. Its face resembled that of an old man with sunken cheeks and it opened its mouth to reveal the two small fangs it had.

The acidic ooze flowed from its mouth as it spat at Renji. Renji ducked and turned on his UV torch and shone it right into the creature's face. It cried out in rage and pain. Tendrils of smoke and fire came out of the creature as the UV hit it.

"RENJI!" Kugo cried out and he held up a small black stone that looked as smooth as obsidian and was covered in strange runes. "GET DOWN!"

Renji got down and watched as Kugo muttered something under his breath. Then the abandoned station was filled with a brilliant blue light. The Vampires screamed as the burst of Reiatsu cleared a path. Kugo lowered the stone and staggered on his feet.

"Shit," Kugo said. "I forgot how much an Ixaxar amulet can really take it out of you."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah," Kugo said as he picked up his case.

"Alright," Renji said and then spoke into the microphone. "Alright everyone, let's get the fuck out of here before…"

A roaring sound came from somewhere nearby. It was joined by a chorus of roars and shrieks and hisses. Renji moaned. The Haunt was awake.

"RUN!" he yelled.

_**Ikkaku Madarame**_

Ikkaku swung his UV torch in an arc. He heard Renji yell out for them to retreat.

"No shit, Sherlock," he muttered. "What was your first clue?"

Ikkaku wished that he brought his sword with him, but it would have looked too suspicious for him to be carrying a sword around in the pre-dawn hours; much less a sword made of silver.

"Everyone, back the way we came. They can't follow us over the line," Giriko said.

"Alright," Ikkaku said as he focused his UV torch on a Level 1 that was just getting up. "Giriko, you lead the way. Eikichiro and Inose will follow while I bring up the rear. Alright, let's get the fuck out of here."

The four men turned and ran.

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

"I see," Rukia said. "Have you been tracking them?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia didn't say anything. Instead she lifted one finger to let him know not to bother her. Ichigo kept his mouth shut as Rukia continued asking questions. She sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"We got a report of three Level 4s in downtown Karakura. However, only one showed to be actively hunting."

"Hunting for what?"

"Honestly Ichigo," Rukia said. "You should have paid attention when we went over Level 4 Vampires in our lessons. When a Vampire reaches a certain level, they don't just crave flesh and blood as they did before. They crave some kind of…how should I put this? They sometimes hunt for individuals to have a 'good time with,'" she said and raised one eyebrow.

"They hunt for people to fuck," Ichigo said and Rukia nodded. "Okay, so a Level 4 wants to have an orgy. It's not like it's anything unheard of."

"I know, but it's the fact that there are at least three Level 4 Vampires in the same area. Anyways, the Grey Watch is monitoring them as well, but so far they haven't broken any of the more severe mandates in the Contract."

"Yeah, well Level 4s are pretty crafty when it comes to finding ways around the Contract," Ichigo said. "Have you heard any news from Renji?"

"No, but I'm sure he's fine."

_**Renji Abarai**_

"FUCK!" Renji yelled out.

"WHAT IS IT?" Rikichi called back.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING," Renji yelled as he continued running.

Behind them, Renji could hear the horde of Vampires coming closer. Most of them had stopped to fight among each other. Now the sounds of Vampires ripping into each other filled the air as well as their screams. He was relieved that the Level 3s weren't giving chase.

"OH FUCK, THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Rikichi screamed.

Renji took one look over his shoulder and saw that the Level 2s were the main pursuers. He passed by one of the UV flashers he had set up in the passage in case they needed to be used. He was glad that he thought about that. He brought out the remote and flipped the top over the button.

"EVERYONE, KEEP GOING AND DON'T LOOK BACK! SHUT YOUR EYES!" he shouted.

He pushed the button.

He shut his eyes just as the brilliant flash came. He could feel the heat flash on his back. Behind him, the Vampires hissed and shrieked. He kept running and almost gagged on the scent of charred vampire flesh coming from the abandoned station and the passage behind him. However, he could still hear pursuit.

"HEY RENJI," Ikkaku's voice screamed over the headphones. "WAY TO GIVE US WARNING!"

Renji shook his head. He kept running and ahead he could see the luminescent glow of the Powder. He smiled. In only a few more feet, they would be safe. He felt something rip down his back. He cried out and stumbled. However, he kept running. He could hear the others urging him on. With the last bit of strength he had, Renji leaped over the line of Powder to safety. He turned and saw the Level 2 that had scratched him roar as it leapt after him.

However, when it reached the line of Powder it was as though it struck an invisible electric wall. The air around the Vampire seemed to come alive with green and black and blue and white waves that engulfed the Vampire. It shrieked in pain as the Alchemical Magic took effect and caused its tainted blood to boil it from within. The Vampire was pushed back in a ball of flame and when it crashed into the few remaining Vampires behind it, it burst into a flash of purple and black light that engulfed the other Vampires.

"Renji, are you alright?" Kugo asked as he knelt beside Renji.

"Yeah," Renji groaned. "Damn thing only scratched me. Hey, Ikkaku, can you read me?"

"Yeah, I read you," Ikkaku said.

"Did you lose anyone?"

"Nah, we're all here. Did you lose anyone?"

"Nah, I just got scratched. Don't know how bad yet," Renji said.

"Alright, we're making our way to your location. Then we'll all go topside."

"Sounds good," Renji said and smiled. "Well, is it too early to hang the 'Mission Accomplished' banner?"

"You can hang that when we get topside," Kugo said.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime and Tatsuki walked towards the apartment. He didn't understand why he found Orihime fascinating. As far as he could tell, she was no different from any of the other numerous human girls that walked the Earth, blissfully unaware of the darkness beneath the façade. And yet there was something different about her.

There was something about her that sang of Life.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N.: The term "haunt" has several different meanings including "to visit frequently", "to follow", and "a feeding place for animals". Each of these definitions shows up in the chapter and so I felt that the title "The Haunt" was much more appropriate than "The Nest". **

**When forming this story, I wanted to do something different with the Vampires. One thing I thought about was how exactly does one transform from a regular human into a Vampire. The thing that came to mind was the way that snake sheds its skin and so I used that image as the basis for a Vampire's physical transformation from a Level 1 where they look the way they did in life to a Level 4 where they take on a more idealistic appearance.**

**I knew that I wanted a Level 3 Vampire to look a lot like Max Schreck in the film _Nosferatu _(for me Max Schreck is the most terrifying Vampire ever put on film), but I had some difficulty with deciding what a Level 2 Vampire until I saw the cover for Volume 16 of "American Vampire", a series of comics from Vertigo that are also really excellent and I highly recommend them. Part of the Level 1 Vampire's look is from Stephen King's _Dark Tower_ series.**

**That's all for now.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Students

**Warning: **None this chapter

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 2: The New Students**

_Every night, and every morn,_

_Some to misery are born._

_Every morn, and every night,_

_Some are born to sweet delight._

_Some are born to sweet delight._

_Some are born to endless night._

_-William Blake, _"Auguries of Innocence"

Councilor Byakuya Kuchiki, High Caretaker of Sector 6 and Head of the House Kuchiki, walked down the marbled hallway. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall as he approached the Council Chambers.

"Councilor Kuchiki, I'm happy to hear that Renji's going to be alright."

He looked up and saw a man with long white hair tied back with a silver ring. He wore his white Councilor's coat over a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. Byakuya wore his own Councilor's coat over a black suit and a dark red tie. He could never understand how some of the Councilor's could be so lax in following proper dress attire.

"Councilor Ukitake," Byakuya said. "While I am grateful for your sentiments for Renji, I am disappointed that he allowed himself to even be wounded."

"But at least it wasn't too serious."

"Yes," Byakuya said. "Did you file your report on the incident the night before with the Grey Watch?"

"Yes," Ukitake said and shivered. "I just hope I don't have to file another one for a while. It's bad enough just having to go…_there_."

Byakuya nodded. He could handle seeing the remains of victims of Levels 1-3 Vampires and he could handle seeing Werewolves transform during the Festival of Neuri, but he could never really get used the Grey Watch.

"At least no harm has befallen Rukia," Byakuya said.

"Indeed," Ukitake said. "That's why I partnered her with Ichigo Kurosaki. He's proven himself in the field any number of times and if anyone can keep her safe, it's him."

"That is reassuring," Byakuya said. "However, I must question the wisdom of allowing her to stay in his home. They are teenagers after all."

"I asked Isshin to make sure they don't get too…out of control. However, I haven't seen any evidence of Romance blossoming between them though."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

"I just got a message from Councilor Ukitake. He said that Renji will be fine."

"That's a relief," Ichigo said as he looked at his textbook. "Hey, do you remember what our assignment was for the Academy?"

"It was to write a report on the High Feasts for Vampires and Werewolves," Rukia said. "Don't tell me that you haven't started writing it yet?"

"Well…"

"Ichigo, you're too focused on regular school work and not enough on learning about those who we have to work with every day and every night. You need to know the difference between the Festival of Neuri and the Feast of Pishacha in case we have to fill in as Ambassadors."

"I highly doubt that a Blood Lord would appreciate Hunters coming to a Feast of Pishacha. I would think they would rather have whatever goes on their kept hush-hush."

"Oh come on, they only eat bits of flesh from their enemies so that way they can possess them and drive them insane or cause them to become deeply ill for a week," Rukia said.

"Remind me not to give a Vampire any bits of my flesh."

"Oh shut up, it's against the Contract for a Vampire to use flesh from a Hunter during the Feast of Pishacha. If they tried…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Besides, you're thinking of the Bathory Clubs."

"Does Karakura Town even have one of those things?"

"There are a couple in Karakura Town, but they're heavily regulated and only open two nights a year."

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Rukia asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that you sometimes get angry and start yelling whenever someone brings up the Bathory Clubs. And now you're just saying 'Whatever'? That's not like you."

"Rukia, I've pretty much decided that I can't do anything about them. Besides, Carmilla Bathory is one of the Eight Ancients and I'm not going to go up against her. She'd probably rip my fucking head off."

"She wouldn't bother with you. She only concerns herself with young virgin girls…like me."

"Too much info," Ichigo said.

"Oh come on, you're a guy and I'm a girl and it never crossed your mind? Are you gay?"

"Nope," Ichigo said and blushed as he remembered a particularly nice dream he had where he had Orihime and Rukia in bed with him.

"So you have thought of it," Rukia said and smirked as she began to rub his shoulders.

"It's just that your brother would probably kill me if I tried anything," Ichigo said as he removed Rukia's hands from his shoulders.

"Coward," Rukia said. "I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking," Rukia said and sighed.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"You know, I don't get something," Tatsuki said. "You're a _Twilight_ fan."

"That's right," Orihime said.

"You say you're on Team Jacob, but you have a poster of Edward in your room."

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. Bella can have Jacob that way I can have Edward all to myself. You see, I'm only on Team Jacob so that way I can get Edward."

"Let me guess, the girls on Team Edward are on his team so that way they can get Jacob, right?"

"That's right," Orihime said as she returned to her math homework.

"I hate to say it, but that makes sense," Tatsuki said. "So, how are things with you?"

"They're good."

"Liar."

"What do you mean by 'Liar'?"

"Orihime, ever since I knew you, you've always looked down and left when you're lying. So tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on," Orihime said and sighed.

"Orihime…do I have to tickle you?"

"No," Orihime said and backed away from Tatsuki who was approaching her, grinning.

"Oh I think I do. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong, then I'm going to have to tickle the information out of you."

"Stop it, Tatsuki."

"Orihime, if you don't tell me what's going on then I'm afraid that the Tickle Monster is going to get you."

"EEEEK, not the Tickle Monster," Orihime said and began to laugh.

"Oh…I think someone wants to be tickled," Tatsuki said and pounced on Orihime.

The two went to the floor laughing and Tatsuki began to tickle Orihime's sides.

"Stop it!" Orihime shrieked and then burst out laughing.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Tatsuki said. "I know something's wrong and the Tickle Monster's going to get it out of you one way or another."

"Okay…okay…I give," Orihime panted.

"Alright, so what's troubling you?"

"It's just that…I see the way Ichigo and Rukia look at each other at times and then I see him looking at me and I…I don't know. I'm so confused."

"It's alright, Orihime. You both have hormones raging through your bodies and so it's perfectly natural to feel a physical attraction to each other and it's also natural to be attracted to more than one person at any given time. These things happen. What you shouldn't do is allow it to keep you from enjoying life."

"So…I shouldn't worry about whether Ichigo decides to start dating me or Rukia."

"That's right. You've been mooning over him for years. Maybe it's time to just…ignore him. You never know, someone else could come into your life who you feel close to. When that happens, don't let your stupid pining for an idiot like Ichigo stop you. Okay?"

"Okay," Orihime said.

"Alright, enough girl talk. Let's get some ice cream."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra made his way to the elevator. He was glad that he didn't have to stay at the Las Noches Manor most of the time. It was bad enough trying to study when Aizen had one of his "Parties" and he was almost always spending time with the "help". He inserted his key in to the slot and pressed the up button. When the private elevator opened, he stepped inside and pressed the button for his private floor. He thought about the girl that Aizen wanted to meet. He thought that she was just another ordinary mortal.

_It's true that she does have nice hair,_ he thought. _She also has nice eyes and nice breasts. Wait a minute. Why am I thinking of her breasts? Damn it, I am not like Grimmjow._

Ulquiorra sighed when the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out into his apartment. The elevator door closed behind him. He made his way to the sofa and sat down. He reached for the leather-bound copy of _The Histories_ by Herodotus that was on the side-table next to him. He tried to read, but he just couldn't concentrate on the words in front of him. Every time he tried, he thought about that girl.

"Why am I thinking of her? This is most unusual."

He sighed and put the book back to the table and reached into his messenger bag. He brought out the folder that Aizen gave him. Everything was set. Tomorrow, he and some of the others would become students at Karakura High. He decided that he better prepare. He got up and walked to the fridge. He brought out a packet of blood and reached for a wine glass. After filling the glass with the blood from the packet, he returned to his seat and began to go through the report.

_**Coyote Starrk**_

Starrk looked at the file again and sighed.

"I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"Why would Aizen send us? I mean, it's not like we can fully pass off as High School students."

"You worry too much," Harribel said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe you're right," Starrk said and he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew there was a reason why I decided to form a Blood Bond with you."

"Oh…and why's that?"

"These," Starrk said and squeezed her breasts.

"You behave yourself you naughty doggy," Harribel said and slapped his hands. "Or do I have to send you to your li'l Wolf Buddies?"

Starrk went red and he chuckled. Harribel looked at him and laughed as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look so delicious in that dress," he said.

"Do you really think so? I'm not sure," Harribel said as she looked at how the black and silver dress fit her.

"Trust me. It looks good on you, my li'l Succubus," Starrk said and nipped her neck slightly.

"Are you that hungry?" Harribel whispered. "Look, I know of this excellent bar downtown. I heard that some of the Blood Lords go there."

"I…would rather not," Starrk said and sighed. "It's just that…there's too much pressure on me because of my name."

"I don't know. I don't see what there is about the name Coyote Starrk that could put so much pressure on you."

"I know you're trying to cheer me up," Starrk said and sighed. "The Starrk family is one of the High Nobles just because my grandfather is an Ancient. Not only that, but my family is the only Vampire family with Werewolf blood in it."

"So what?" Harribel asked. "Just because your family is nobility and mine…isn't…that doesn't mean that I won't love you any less than I already do. I was in love with you before you told me your last name."

"Bel…"

"Now shut up and get dressed or we'll be late."

"How can you do it?"

"What, you mean put up being seen with you at public functions like this? I get by."

"Anyways, I saw that the Karakura Opera was going to do Wagner's _Tristan und Isolde_ this weekend. I'll get us tickets if you want to go."

"That sounds great. Anyways, other than my breasts, why else did you decide to form a Blood Bond with me?"

"You know why."

"I know, but I want to hear you say it."

"You're the only one who saw me for who I was and not just Vampire nobility. When I'm with you, I feel normal."

"That's my li'l Wolf," Harribel said. "Besides, we have a few more minutes before we have to get going."

"Oh…what did you have in mind?"

"Let he show you," Harribel said and allowed one nail to grow long and sharp like a talon as she traced it along Starrk's neck, drawing blood.

"I think I like where this is going," Starrk said.

He stuck out his tongue and licked Harribel's cleavage. As his tongue passed over her skin, it left behind a trail of blood.

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

"Mayuri, I want you and Nemu to take another sample from Subject 23," Urahara said. "The last blood sample was too contaminated."

"Are you blaming me for that?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Deputy Chief of Research, said.

Urahara sighed as he looked at Mayuri's painted face. The only reason why he put up with the Shaman was because, unlike other Shamans, Mayuri was actually interested in finding scientific explanations behind Vampires and also developed a drug that would keep the more hostile Vampire samples docile. However, Mayuri did not possess the same kind of servant spirit that most Shamans possessed.

"I'm not blaming you for that, Reverence," Urahara said. "I'm only saying that I need another sample. You can send Akon or any of the other researchers in. Just supply them with the necessary equipment. I'll make sure that the moat is filled with running water and the UV lights are on."

"Tch…fine. Come Nemu, we have work to do."

"Yes, Master Mayuri," Nemu, Mayuri's "daughter-clone," said and bowed before following Mayuri.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you and Freakshow are getting along," Yoruichi said from a corner of the room.

"Yeah," Kisuke said and sighed. "I got done with Renji's blood work and he's all clear. It really was just a scratch. Plus, it was a Level 2 and they usually don't create more Vampires."

"Yeah," Yoruichi said and sighed. "I just got done with giving my report to High Councilor Yamamoto. We had an incident in Sector 2."

"What was it?"

"It was an Awakening. We lost the Vampire before we could dispose of it. Then we had a Werewolf attack."

"I thought that the Werewolves were behaving themselves."

"This is a rogue Werewolf. The poor guy died before we could get him treatment. He said that the creature that attacked him was completely white with red eyes."

"An albino Werewolf," Urahara said and sighed. "Well, he should be easy to find. All that we need is to find an albino who can become a wolf. How hard can that be?"

_**The White Wolf**_

The White Wolf sniffed the air. It could smell _them_. It rushed through the lush hills surrounding Karakura Town. Unlike most of the other Werewolves who loved to be in their human form, he did not. He preferred to be a wolf and a violent wolf at that in order to act on the violent urges he always had when he was a human.

However, now he found a desire to walk on two legs again. He tried to change back into his human form, but he couldn't and now he was being hunted by the rest of his Pack. The pack knew that if they didn't capture him, then the wrath of the Oath Makers, who some called the Grey Watch, would fall on them. However, he did not want to face them. He was too ashamed.

He allowed the animal to overcome the human, a risk that Werewolves faced whenever they transformed. The animal was telling him to kill and flee. He stopped and sniffed the air. The Pack was moving away. He had lost them, but now a new smell was arising and he felt his mouth water.

_Blood, Sweet Blood, Rip the Throat, Claw the Chest, Let the Blood Flow, Eat, Drink, Rip, Tear, Screams, Pretty Screams, Sweet Screams, Destroy, Destroy, Kill, Kill, KILL_

The Desire was on him. He just wanted to kill and he thought only of killing. However, the human part resisted. He knew that it was not coincidence that the Pack just moved away from him as he smelled the something nearby that stank of sweat and the sweetness of blood. His animal instinct agreed. It was a trap.

He let out a howl and dashed away.

He would not be caught.

He would run and he would kill.

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

"Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform?" Grimmjow growled as he looked at his uniform.

"It's because it's mandatory for us to wear these," Nel said.

"Great, now I have to go around looking like some nerd."

"I don't know," Nel said. "I think you look cute in it."

"Thanks," Grimmjow said.

However looking at the pair of khaki pants and the khaki sweater vest on him did not make him feel any better. He hoped that the pair of aviator sunglasses he wore made him at least look presentable as the bad-boy he wanted everyone to see. He draped the grey uniform coat over his shoulder and unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt.

"This is a surprise. Grimmjow is trying out the latest school fashion."

"Shut up, Starrk," Grimmjow said as he turned to face Starrk and Harribel who were coming towards him.

"Whatever you say," Starrk said and yawned.

"So, how was the party?" Nel asked.

"It went fairly well…until Starrk got into an argument with his father."

Grimmjow and Nel looked at him in surprise.

"You got into a fight with Alden Starrk?" Grimmjow asked and whistled. "Damn, you're lucky to still have your head."

"It's nothing new," Starrk said and sighed. "He kept calling Bel, 'That Low-Blood' and I just couldn't take it."

"You know your father only did that because he…" Nel began.

"It's because he considers me a disgrace for forming a Blood Bond with someone who wasn't at least bitten by any of the Eight," Starrk snarled. "So what if Bel wasn't one of the Eight's midnight snack. We love each other. That's all that matters."

Grimmjow looked at Starrk and sighed.

"Obviously not to them," he said and patted Starrk on the shoulder. "But hey, who cares about what they think? So, are we all here?"

"I guess," Starrk said. "I guess Ulquiorra is already inside."

"Yeah, he said that we shouldn't be late for our first day," Grimmjow said and sighed. "I swear, if he gets any more stuck up, his fangs would be in his nostrils."

"You know, I once saw a Vampire with fangs in their nostrils," Harribel said. "It was the most disturbing thing I ever saw."

"Was it even more disturbing than a Level 1 going through Metamorphosis?" Grimmjow asked, somewhat surprised.

"It was a Level 1 going through Metamorphosis," Harribel said and shuddered.

"Yeah, well, we better get inside before Teacher starts yelling at us for being late," Starrk said.

They walked up the stairs to the front doors. They paused at the doorway, more out of habit than anything else. After a brief moment, they stepped forward and into the school. One part of the Vampire lore was right. A Vampire would have to be granted entry before they could enter a person's home, but once it was granted they could come and go as they pleased. However, public buildings such as schools and libraries they could enter, but they could not feed in those buildings.

"So, does anyone know where we're supposed to go?" Nel asked.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime sat at her desk, doodling in her notebook.

"Robohime strikes again," Tatsuki said as she saw what Orihime was drawing.

"Yeah, and this time she has machine guns as well as lasers shooting out of her eyes and rocket launchers."

"You know. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would be very, _very_ worried."

"Is it that bad? I think it's a good drawing," Orihime said as she looked at the picture she drew of Robohime moving through a burning city.

"Yeah, it's a regular Van Gogh alright," Tatsuki said and rolled her eyes. "Just don't let Miss Ochi see that or she might send you to the Guidance Counselor or maybe even call the men in the white coats and butterfly nets."

"You're funny, Tatsuki," Orihime giggled.

"Yeah, whatever," Tatsuki said.

Orihime turned her attention back to her drawing and sighed. She wasn't getting the same enjoyment she got whenever she drew Robohime. She turned the page and tried to think of something else to draw, but nothing was coming to her. She closed her eyes and saw Ichigo's face swimming to the surface, but it wasn't as clear is it used to be. She opened her eyes and sighed.

_Maybe Tatsuki's right,_ she thought. _Maybe I should just get over him. He's probably dating Rukia now so I should just move on._

"Alright class," Miss Ochi said as she entered the room. "Everyone, take a seat and let's get started," she said and brought her stack of textbooks down onto the desk with a bang.

The students who were standing around and still talking rushed to their seats. No one wanted Miss Ochi to rain her wrath down on any of them. She was rumored to have become so angry with a student that she threw a piece of chalk across the room where it embedded itself into the wall. At first, they all thought that it was a joke until they saw a small hole in the wall that looked large enough to have been caused by a piece of chalk.

"Alright, now that everyone's in their seat, let's get started," Miss Ochi said. "First off, we have some new students who just transferred from overseas. I hope that you'll make them feel welcome. Now then, let me send them in."

"Wow, new students," Tatsuki said.

"I know, we haven't gotten any new students since Toshiro and Rangiku transferred into our class," Orihime said and looked to where Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto sat and noticed that they were whispering to each other about something.

When Miss Ochi re-entered the room, everyone gasped when they saw the five who followed her.

"Oh…my…God," Tatsuki gasped.

Orihime looked at the five new students and realized that she must be seeing perfection made manifest. There were two girls in the group. One had lovely white skin that looked as though cream had been poured over her and her turquoise hair flew out behind her. The other had shortly cropped yellow hair that shone like gold and her tanned skin was obviously natural and not the fake tanning salon tan she often times saw. She then looked at the boys and saw that they seemed to be flawless. However, when her eyes rested on the boy with black hair and the brightest green eyes she ever saw, her breath just caught in her throat.

"Alright, how about you introduce yourselves," Miss Ochi said.

"How about we don't," the boy with blue hair said and he looked into Miss Ochi's eyes. However the girl with turquoise hair hit him on the head and hissed something into his ear. "Fine," he grumbled and he broke his gaze with Miss Ochi who began to shake her head as though coming out of a daze. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I'm originally from France, but my parents moved to the States when I was five and now we're here. The end," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jaegerjaquez," Miss Ochi said. "You may take any seat you wish."

"Thank you." Grimmjow said as he rubbed his eyes and put on his aviator sunglasses. "Fucking sun," he grumbled.

"Hello, I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. I'm originally from Germany, but my parents moved out here for business reasons."

When Miss Ochi excused her, Nel rushed to where Grimmjow sat and took the seat next to him. Orihime thought that those two were a couple and many of the girls and even some of the guys were looking at Nel with daggers while most of the boys tried to decide on which of the two girls to focus their attention on.

"I'm Tia Harribel and I'm originally from the States as well."

"Thank you Miss Harribel, you may take a seat," Miss Ochi said.

"Thank you," she said and bowed to Miss Ochi. She took out a pair of rather stylish sunglasses and put them on. "I hope this won't bother you, it's just that my eyes are rather sensitive to sunlight."

"Oh no, not a problem," Miss Ochi said and pursed her lips. "So long as you don't fall asleep in class," she said and glared at the brown-haired boy who looked as though he would fall asleep at any moment. "Well, go on and introduce yourself."

"Fine, I'm Coyote Starrk," he said and yawned. "Don't ask me why my parents decided to name me Coyote since they don't even know themselves. Oh…and ditto on being from the States."

There was a slight chuckle at that and Starrk merely shrugged as he made his way over to where Harribel sat. She patted the desk next to her and Starrk sat down and then allowed his head to drop on the desk. Harribel looked around as if warning those who were looking at Starrk to keep away and she began to stroke his hair.

"Well, uh…that just leaves us with you," Miss Ochi said.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. My House is originally from Spain, but there are branches of the Family in Italy and France and England and Russia as well as the United States. My branch of the family is of the Italian Schiffer House."

"Oh boy, there he goes again," Grimmjow muttered and he leaned back, "going on-and-on-and-on about his House."

"Shut up, Grimmjow," Nel hissed into his ear. "No one's supposed to know we know each other."

"Then tell that to Harribel," he hissed back.

"You're hopeless."

"And you could have just used the Blood Connection."

"Then people would have thought we were both having a black out or something."

"They're teenagers. Teenagers always have black outs. Only they call them 'Day dreams' or something like that."

"Yes, but…oh never mind," Nel said.

"Anyways, that is about all," Ulquiorra said. "Would you wish for more information or have what I given you suffice?"

"Uh…that's quite enough," Miss Ochi said. "Man, he sounds like he came from European nobility," she whispered.

_You have no idea,_ Grimmjow thought. _And that pompous bastard always loves to boast about it._

As Ulquiorra made his way to an empty seat, murmurs began to rise. However, Orihime could only stare at him. He had such beautiful eyes and beautiful hair and a lovely pale complexion that she found alluring. She thought that if he and Edward were to stand side-by-side, Edward would fade into nothing.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki…I…I think I've seen him before."

_**Sui-Feng**_

"Any sign of it?" Lieutenant Sui-Feng asked into the walkie-talkie.

"No, it got away," Omaeda said from his end. "The Werewolves helping us track it lost it."

_Damn it._

"Okay, where did they lose the scent?"

"At the lake," Omaeda said.

"Okay, have them search that area. We need to find that Werewolf before he can kill anyone."

"Yes, ma'am," Omaeda said.

"Omaeda, make sure to contact Councilor Yoruichi and let her know. It looks as though the Werewolf is moving out of our jurisdiction."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra adjusted the wire-framed sunglasses. He made sure to sit as far under the tree's shade as he could. However, the other four were enjoying the sun. He could never understand why they would enjoy such a meaningless thing.

"Hey, are you having lunch with anyone?"

He turned and saw Orihime next to him. He looked at her.

"Why should that matter?"

"Well, it's just that you're new here and I…I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…it'll be a great way to meet new people. Besides, I thought you would…uh…uh…"

Ulquiorra looked into her eyes. He could not understand what was so special about this girl and yet Aizen did give him orders to observe her. He thought about it and supposed that having lunch with the girl and her friends would be a good way of observing her.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Ulquiorra said.

"Great, come on, we're all over there," she said and pointed to the concrete stairs.

_You mean I have to sit out in the sun?_ Ulquiorra asked himself and shuddered.

"Is something wrong?"

"I do not like sitting out in the sun."

"Why?"

"It is because…I do not really know why."

"Well come on. There's no reason why you can't sit out in the sun."

_There is a reason,_ Ulquiorra thought. _It's because I am a Creature of the Night. No matter what some of the others may think, the sun is not for us. I have no delusions about it._

"Aren't you coming?"

"Very well," Ulquiorra sighed and got up. He paused at the border of the shade and sighed as he stepped forward into the sunlight.

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

"Hey Nel look at Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said.

"What is it?" Nel asked as she turned her head and then gasped. "Is he walking in the sun…WITH A GIRL?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said and grinned. "Oh man, wait until the others hear about this."

"Grimmy, you behave yourself."

"Oh…I'll behave," Grimmjow said as he gave his signature slasher smile. "I'll be real nice to Ulquiorra."

"You know, if you were trying to convince me of that, then you wouldn't be grinning like that," Nel said and took a sip of her chilled green tea.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo took a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich when he saw Orihime returning with one of the new students.

"He's awfully pale," Rukia said.

"Maybe he doesn't get that much sun," Ichigo said. "I mean, look at Uryu."

"What did you say?" Uryu Ishida asked.

"Oh come on, Uryu, you know you don't get that much sun," Tatsuki said. "Besides, Orihime said that she really wanted to get to know him."

"What do you think Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, he's kinda short," Chad said.

"To you, everyone's kinda short," Ichigo said.

"True," Chad said and took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

"What do you think Rukia?"

"He's…kinda cute I guess. But Ichigo," she said lowering her voice to a whisper. "There's something about him that isn't right. I don't know what it is. Damn, why didn't I bring my Reiatsu Reader? Maybe then I could find out what it is."

Ichigo only nodded his head. When he thought about it, nothing about the new students seemed right. He looked over to where Councilor Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto sat and he saw that they were keeping watch over the new students. He would have to ask them about what they found later.

_**Coyote Starrk**_

Coyote Starrk looked over to where Ulquiorra was now sitting. His blue-grey eyes turned silver behind his pair of small-rimmed sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" Harribel asked.

"There's a Werewolf in that group," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm part Werewolf and so I can sense them. I sensed that there were at least two Werewolves in class, but I couldn't get a good fix on them. However, there is one in that group."

"Are they working with the Hunters?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Starrk said and sighed. "Great, the Werewolves are somehow involved as well. Next thing you know we'll have Shamans getting involved."

"I highly doubt that."

"Bel, if the Shamans get involved as well, we'll be in trouble. Shamans don't hold to the Contract like the Hunters. If the Shamans get involved, then…"

"You worry too much," Harribel said.

"But Bel, there's another in that group whose Reiatsu is that of a Shaman."

"Do you think they know?"

"I don't know. From what I can tell the Reiatsu is too weak, but a Shaman is among them."

_**Uryu Ishida**_

Uryu Ishida's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Orihime approaching with Ulquiorra.

"Hey guys, well I got him."

"Am I a bag of groceries?" Ulquiorra asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Orihime shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I was trying to remember why he looked so familiar. When you mentioned groceries, I finally remembered. I bumped into him a couple of nights ago. He was so nice."

Uryu looked at Ulquiorra and his eyes narrowed. There was something about him that felt familiar, but he just couldn't quite place his finger on it. He looked at Tatsuki and saw that she was looking at Ulquiorra rather suspiciously.

"…and this is Uryu Ishida," Orihime said.

Uryu looked at Orihime when he heard his name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ulquiorra said and held out his hand.

"Likewise," Uryu said as he took Ulquiorra's hand.

When he did, he felt a chill crawl up his arm and blood rush down to where contact was made. He gasped slightly as their hands parted. He looked at Ulquiorra who was observing him.

_It can't be,_ he thought. _I thought something was wrong with him. But I never suspected…_

"Uryu, are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine," Uryu said. "I just had a muscle spasm."

"Man, those can be really annoying," Orihime said and laughed. "I remember this one time…"

Uryu kept his focus on Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra did likewise.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

_He's a Shaman and he knows,_ Ulquiorra thought as he looked into Uryu's eyes.

"Don't you agree, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime who was looking at him expecting some kind of answer. Ulquiorra looked into her eyes and then looked away.

"I suppose," Ulquiorra said. "Muscle spasms do turn up at the worst possible moments."

"I know," Orihime said and smiled. "Well, we better finish eating before lunch ends. Ulquiorra, would you like some of my red-bean paste and teriyaki fish sandwich?"

"I would not, but thank you for asking," Ulquiorra said.

_Great, she has a Werewolf, a couple of Hunters, and a Shaman around her. This is not going to be easy._

_**Souske Aizen**_

Aizen heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned and smiled as he saw the pink-haired Vampire Alchemist approach him.

"Ah, Szayel Aporro, have you finished?"

"I have," Szayel Aporro said and handed a small vial filled with a smoky liquid. "This should help with what you want to accomplish."

"Excellent and I trust that you didn't tell your assistants with what you wanted."

"That is correct, Blood Lord."

"I knew there was a reason why I enlisted your service. You're one of the best Vampire Alchemists in the past 700 years."

"My Blood Lord honors me," Szayel Aporro said.

"Anyways, as a reward I have that model you've been drooling after waiting in your chambers."

Szayel Aporro's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Thank you, Blood Lord."

"Enjoy your little boy-toy," Aizen said and flicked his hand.

"I shall," Szayel Aporro said and ran off.

Aizen sighed and looked at the vial. All that he needed to do was find a way to get it to the girl. If she was indeed a Child of Spring Flowers then it would help to awaken her powers, but if she wasn't…well, there ways of disposing a pile of ashes.

_**Kugo Ginjo**_

Kugo made his way down the hall, hands in his leather jacket as usual. He could hear some of the talk going on in the Barracks. He found it rather tiresome that most of them could only talk about rumors and not actual news. However, the Sector 2 dorms were abuzz with the word of the albino Werewolf that was on the loose. That caught his attention.

"Yeah, he already killed three people," one Hunter said.

"What do you think will happen when he's caught?"

"That's easy. He'll have to be eliminated. Once a Werewolf refuses to return to human form, then they're a lost cause."

_It can't be,_ Kugo thought. _Damn it, Hichigo. I warned you about transforming too many times. Damn it and we're close to the Festival of Neuri as well._

"Kugo," Giriko said as he approached. "I'm here to make sure that you have a safe place to transform when the Festival of Neuri arrives."

"Yes, we do," Kugo said. "Have you heard anything on Hichigo?"

"I'm afraid that he escaped for the time being."

"I see," Kugo said and sighed.

"Is he the one you told me about?"

"He is," Kugo said. "I tried to train him, but…. Fuck, where did I go wrong?"

"It's not your fault. Some Werewolves prefer being the wolf and not the human."

"Yes, but…Hichigo is violent. He was so violent that we nicknamed him Fenrir."

"I'll see what I can do, but he's already killed three people. The least we can do is impounding him, but if he proves to enjoy human flesh, then we'll have to eliminate him."

"I know. It's just that the last thing a Werewolf wants is for one whom they've trained to turn rogue and so blood-thirsty that they kill without discretion."

"I see. Kugo, you know that there was talk about expelling you from the Gotei because of this. However, the Council has decided that you are not responsible for your former pupil's actions. Now come on, we have a job to do."

"What is it?"

"We just got word. The Vampires are gathering en masse. We have to make sure that things don't get too out of hand."

"What's going on?"

"Another Ancient is coming."

"Great and I thought that having to do security duty at Alden Starrk's party last night was bad enough. So, who's arriving?"

"What's opening in a few nights from now?" Giriko asked.

"Oh shit. Mothers and fathers hide your teen daughters or let them fuck their boyfriends. Carmilla Bathory is coming to town," Kugo moaned.

_**Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**_

"Ooh, that's a lovely bracelet."

Nel turned and saw Orihime looking at her. She turned her wrist and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "It was a gift."

"Is it from boyfriend?"

"Well…" Nel said. She tried to think of a way out of it, but it was becoming fairly obvious to most of the students that the five new students knew each other, and that was a problem. They were supposed to keep a low profile, but they were doing anything but. She sighed. "Look, I have a confession to make. We lied when we said we didn't know each other. The truth is that we do know each other from way back."

"I thought so," Orihime said and smiled. "When I asked Ulquiorra if he knew you, he completely dodged the question."

"Oh…that's…"

She suddenly felt the Blood Connection being made and Aizen calling for them. She froze up and then grabbed her things and closed her locker. She wondered what could be so urgent that Aizen had to make the Blood Connection now.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Uh…nothing's wrong. It's just that I…I got to go," Nel said and rushed down the hall to the girl's restroom.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra sat in the school library and held the book open as he allowed himself to float from his body. He looked up and saw the red threads of the Blood Network he followed the signal that was leading him to where Aizen was waiting. As he bit his wrists to allow the blood to flow to make the Connection, he began to think about what Aizen was doing. It was rather risky, but it must be extremely important.

_Welcome Ulquiorra._

_Blood Lord, why have you summoned me?_

_Hey Ulquiorra, so he called you too._

_What kind of question is that, Grimmjow? I take it that Nel is here as well._

_In the Blood. Sorry, couldn't resist. So why did you call us at this time?_

_Yeah and where are Starrk and Harribel?_

_They already know due to their Blood Bond and his…relations._

_Does it have to do with one of the Eight Ancients?_

_Indeed it does, Ulquiorra. Apparently Carmilla Bathory has decided to come and visit. She'll be staying at the Las Noches Manor._

_That should be fun then. The last time she came over we had a massive lesbo-action Blood Orgy. I hope she holds another one. That was so hot._

_Not to mention it allowed us to have great sex for about a month._

_Would you two please stop talking about your sex life?_

_Come on, Ulqui. You're just jealous because you haven't been fucked since…well you've never been fucked._

_Grimmjow, behave yourself._

_Yes, Blood Lord._

_At any rate, that means that three of the Ancients will be in Karakura Town. I am sure that at least Aruji Enma would be coming to visit as well. I want you all to be on your best behavior._

_And by best behavior, I take that to mean "go wild."_

_Only if Bathory says you can. Ulquiorra, I would like you to invite Miss Inoue to the Welcoming Party we'll be having for her. Don't worry. It's just a regular ball. We won't be doing anything with blood or sex. This will give me the opportunity to meet her._

_As you command, Blood Lord._

_Kiss-ass._

_I shall deliver her to you. When is the party?_

_It will be three nights from tonight. I trust that you will succeed._

_Of course; I shall not fail._

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

"Ichigo, I just got a message from Councilor Ukitake," Rukia said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, first we have a rogue albino Werewolf on the loose. It's already killed three people and they don't know where it's heading."

"That's lovely. Well, I'm sure that it will be heading into someone else's territory soon."

"Ichigo, this is serious."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'm sure you're right. It'll either go the mountains or it will be killed soon. At any rate, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Carmilla Bathory is coming. They're sending Hunters to make sure things don't get too out of hand."

"That's just what we need. The Queen of Blood is coming to town to prey on virgin adolescent girls and bathe in their blood."

"And you're not worried?"

"Well, I am worried for Yuzu and Karin, but then again they're too young for her tastes. She prefers girls who are in their teens and early twenties and who are still virgins."

"Hmm, do you know of anyone who fits that bill?"

"Well sure, pretty much all of the girls here. Who are you think about?"

"I'm talking about me," Rukia said. "I know you like me and I like you."

"If you're talking about me popping your cherry, then you can forget it. I want to live and your brother would kill me."

"You're an asshole."

"Rukia…I'm sorry. Of course I'm worried. But I know you can take care of yourself. But Orihime…"

"You like Orihime too, don't you?"

"I don't know. Why can't you just drop it?"

"I can't 'drop it' because I have to know. Who do you love more: me or Orihime?"

"I can't…I can't decide."

"Maybe I should have Ukitake transfer me somewhere else," Rukia said. "If you can't decide…. What's the point? What's the point in trying to get you to kiss me at least once?"

"I thought you felt that way about Renji."

"I did. But then I met you."

"And yet I can't decide because I'm afraid. I'm too afraid of losing either you or Orihime."

"Then you run the risk of losing us both. After all, love changes."

"Rukia," Ichigo said and got closer. "We're coworkers. It's a bad idea for us to get romantically involved."

"Maybe you're right," Rukia said and sighed. "I guess my hormones are just getting out of control today. Maybe I should take a cold shower to get myself under control."

"You do that," Ichigo said and sighed. "An albino Werewolf on the loose, another of the Ancients coming here, and Rukia's hormones getting out of control…shit, they weren't kidding when they said that bad things happened in threes."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra closed the locker door and made his way to the exit when he caught a familiar scent. He stopped as a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Hello, Cousin," the voice said.

"So, you are the Werewolf."

"I'm one of them and I know what you are."

"I see. Then you should know that I am one of the High Bloods."

"I figured as much. Just to let you know, I'll be keeping an eye on you and your fellow Vampires."

"I would not be surprised. You know, even though we both are children of the Mother and are blessed with the same Faerie blood, we never could get along."

"That's because you used us as slaves."

"And you used us as prey. However, since the Contract has made both practices forbidden, then those things should remain in the past."

"Do you think we will forget what you did to us?"

"And do you think that we will forget how your kind nearly wiped us out before these pathetic creatures known as man began their ascent?"

"Yes, but you seem to be doing well for yourselves."

"And you are nothing more than mere pets to humans. Now, you must excuse me. I have no desire to waste time on such an inferior creature as a Werewolf."

"And yet you said that we were both blessed with Faerie blood."

"That is true. However, we Vampires have not bent the knee to humans. In that regard, we are still superior and we embrace it. That is where we differ."

"That may be. However, if you hurt Orihime, then I will kill you myself."

"And risk punishment from the Grey Watch? I highly doubt that."

"I'll risk it to protect her."

"I see. In that case, Miss Arisawa, I shall see you in class tomorrow."

"I suppose so," Tatsuki said and frowned as Ulquiorra walked away.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A.N.: This chapter was not an easy one to get out of my head. There were too many things that wanted to come out, especially concerning the mythos that I'm building around the relationship between Vampires and Werewolves and Faeries.**

**I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter the spell that Kugo Ginjo casts in order to form a barrier is completely a nod to Arthur Machen, one of the greatest writers of the macabre who ever lived and whose stories "The Great God Pan" and "The White People" are major influences.**

**In this chapter, I paid a nod to two other influences, one a work of Vampire literature by Joseph Sheridan LeFanu and the other the historical Blood Countess Elisabeth Bathory. The name Carmilla is from the work "Carmilla: the Vampire Lovers" which is about a female vampire who preys on adolescent girls (it's one of the first examples of a Homo-erotic Vampire in literature). Likewise, Elisabeth Bathory was notorious for murdering young girls and bathing in their blood in an attempt to stay young.**

**Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: In Her Eyes

**Warning: **Contains large amounts of mythology, Ichigo in angst, and Grimmjow in boxer shorts

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 3: In Her Eyes**

_The night has a thousand eyes,_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of the bright world dies_

_With the dying sun._

_-Francis William Bourdillon, _"The Night Has A Thousand Eyes"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yawned as he got out of the large four-poster bed. He stretched as he got to his feet. He pulled his boxer shorts out of the crack of his ass and made his way to the door, rubbing his eyes. He felt ridiculous knowing that, like an ordinary human, he was susceptible to such things as "bed hair" and "sand-in-your-eye" and the annoying boxer shorts riding up the crack of his ass. Sometimes, he felt that it would be better to just sleep naked, but then Nel would probably yell at him.

The thought of Nel made him realize that something was missing. He looked at the bed and saw that the area where she normally slept was empty. He moaned as a feeling of dread filled him. He had a feeling he knew what she was up to and since all of the High Bloods were in Las Noches Manor to help Aizen prepare for Carmilla Bathory's arrival with the exceptions of Ulquiorra and Starrk because of their families. Harribel was also exempt since she and Starrk were Blood Bonded. However, since the others were here that could only mean one thing.

Grimmjow rushed out of the room, still only wearing his boxers and frightened a pair of servants. When they got over their shock, their faces suddenly looked as though they would like nothing better than to jump on Grimmjow or have him jump on them. However, Grimmjow ignored them and he rushed to where he knew Nel's nemesis liked to sleep. He rounded the corner and saw Nel with the two man-servants, Pesche and Dondochakka, tip-toeing away from a certain room.

"NEL!" he shouted.

Nel and the other two turned towards him and hushed him. Grimmjow stopped when he saw that the three trouble-makers were grinning. He shook his head.

"What were you three up to?"

"Oh…nothing," Nel said. But the mischievous glint in her eyes told him otherwise. "Oh…is this my birthday?" she asked and smiled. "Seeing you in nothing but your boxer shorts is quite exciting, but I'm not in the mood."

_Oh shit, that's not good,_ Grimmjow thought. _That means she must have done something really, really horrible._

"Nel…what did you do?"

"Oh…nothing that won't do him some good," Nel said and looked back at the door. "Pesche, Dondochakka, head down to the kitchen and fix Grimmjow and me some tea and cake. If he asks, tell him you were there all afternoon."

"Yes, Mistress," Pesche said with a bow.

"As you command, Mistress, dontcha know," Dondochakka said.

"Good, now go," Nel said and the two headed towards the kitchens.

"Nel…I'm serious. What did you do?"

"You'll see. He should be waking up in…five…four…three…two…one," she said. She pointed with her finger towards the door and a loud shriek filled the hall and then there was a splashing sound coming from inside the room. "Houston, we have lift off," she said and smirked.

"NELLIEL!" someone shouted and the door to the room flew open.

Grimmjow looked and began to laugh. Standing before him was the unusually tall and gaunt Nnoitora Gilga. His black hair was braided and decorated with little pink bows. He was wearing his usual man thong underwear, but now it was covered with stickers of hearts. There was a ton of makeup on him and his expression of pure hatred and loathing only made it funnier for Grimmjow. Then there was also the fact that he was dripping wet.

"Master Nnoitora," Tesla, his personal servant, said as he exited his own room across the hall. "Is everything alright?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT?" Nnoitora shrieked. "IT'S NOT ALL-FUCKING-RIGHT! GRIMMJOW, LOOK WHAT YOUR FUCKING FUCK-TOY DID TO ME!"

"I don't see any difference," Grimmjow said, smirking.

"I'm serious, Grimmjow. The last thing I want to see when I wake up is me looking like THIS!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have that mirror hanging above your bed. Or maybe you should get it replaced with a nice old-fashioned silver mirror. That way you could have something prettier to look at when you're lying in your bed and jerking off to your own reflection."

"Why you little…" Nnoitora began. His left hand began to change into a leathery hand, but instead of fingers, there were six extremely long and thick claws. "I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out and reach inside and crush your still beating heart."

"My, my, what have we here? You know, I don't think Lord Aizen would like it if two of his High Bloods got into a little argument and ripped each other's throats out."

They turned and saw Gin coming towards them. They were not surprised to see him smiling. Grimmjow and Nnoitora backed away from each other. Nel curtsied and bent her head down. She looked at Grimmjow who snarled as he gave a short bow.

"Good morning, Favored Gin Ichimaru," Nel said.

"My, aren't we polite this morning, High Blood Tu Odelschwank," Gin said. "It's nice when someone shows us Favored the proper respect."

"Tch…I won't," Nnoitora said. "I'll never show a low life _human_ like you any 'proper respect.' So don't even bother holding your breath."

Nnoitora glared at Nel and Grimmjow and marched off leaving a trail of water behind.

"He won't try anything," Gin said. "He knows better than to do anything to upset the Blood Lord. Anyways, shouldn't you two be getting ready for school?"

"We have hours until we have to get ready," Grimmjow said.

"That's right. I trust that you will have a good day when you leave," Gin said and bowed to them. "Now, I must be going. I have some things to deliver to Blood Lord Aizen."

"Of course," Nel said and gave another curtsy. "Please send my compliments to Blood Lord Aizen on the honor that has been bestowed on him."

"I will," Gin said. "Don't worry. I won't tell him about this," he said and chuckled. "Oh…and Grimmjow…I love your taste in underwear. Smiling chibi cat faces look really good on you."

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo yawned as he made his way down the hallway. Tonight was his night for classes in the Gotei Academy and on top of the homework he had for regular school he would not be getting any sleep tonight. On the nights he had patrol duty he only had to spend three nights on regular rounds and he rarely needed to stay up later than that. He thought back to the new students who joined his class that morning. There was something odd about them, but he didn't know what. He would talk with Urahara after they finished class.

"Hey, Ichigo, over here," Renji called out.

"Oh, hey Renji," Ichigo said and made his way to the red-haired Hunter. "I'm glad that you got released."

"Yeah," Renji said. "Having to stay in the hospital for observation was boring. But at least Rikichi kept me company when he could. He's a good person. So, how are things with Rukia?"

"Uh…well…she's been acting rather strangely lately," Ichigo said as he thought back to Rukia asking him what it would take for him to kiss her just once. "What do you think's going on with her?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Renji asked.

"And risk getting my head bitten off? No thanks. I like my head where it is," Ichigo said and tapped the side of his skull.

"Whatever," Renji said and shook his head. "I need to get going. Councilor Kuchiki wants all of the Gotei Hunters assigned to Sector 6 to discuss something. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Ichigo said and sighed. "I wonder what's gotten Rukia acting up like that."

"Acting like what?" Ichigo jumped and turned. Rukia chuckled at his reaction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump like that."

"Oh…Rukia…I was just…"

"No need to explain. I owe you an apology. I don't know what came over me, but…I acted unprofessionally."

"Oh…uh…there's really no need to apologize, Rukia. I was just wondering why you behaved that way. In all the time I've known you I've never seen you act like that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know what caused me to behave like such a…a little schoolgirl."

"They're called 'hormones'," Ichigo said and laughed.

"I guess you're right," Rukia said and looked at him. "We're still partners right?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Damn right," Ichigo said and shook her hand. "Anyways, we better get to class. I just hope that Urahara doesn't ask for that report."

"You idiot," Rukia said and shook her head.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra sat on the park bench and looked through the information on Orihime Inoue that he received. He kept finding himself going back to the photo and looking into her brown eyes. He felt a desire to reach out and touch the photo, but he kept his hand back.

_Why am I drawn to her? Why should I care about an ordinary human? Why would Aizen care about her?_

There were so many questions racing through his mind that he felt as though his head would explode. He closed the folder and put it back into his messenger bag and sighed. He looked up at the night sky.

_This is where we belong,_ he thought. _Why do we waste our time beneath one blazing eye when there are thousands of eyes for us to bask in during the night?_

He got up and walked down the path. He stopped and looked at a spot he remembered from the night when he first met Orihime. He shook his head as he remembered the three fools who thought they could defeat him. He looked at his gloved hand and remembered the sensation as he bit into their flesh and dug into their chests to rip out their hearts when he finished.

He usually didn't like to feed in such a manner nor did he like feeding on low-lives like those three. He knew that he should have thought things through first, but the Instinct overcame his rationality and he simply attacked before they could attack him. Fortunately, cleaning up the blood on him was as simple as breathing. All that he had to do was allow his skin to absorb the blood and he was nice and clean again.

He stopped and turned towards a cluster of trees. His green eyes turned into two completely silvery orbs and he opened his mouth, displaying rows of sharp fangs and hissed. There was another hissing noise in return and he saw a Level 3 Vampire flying out of the trees. Ulquiorra raised one hand and scraped one long, sharp talon across the palm. He focused on the flying creature and a whip-like cord of blood shot out of his palm and struck the weaker Vampire in the face. It moaned in a state of euphoria as it crashed to the ground and began to roll on the ground like a cat in a patch of catnip.

"Come to me," Ulquiorra whispered. His voice was raspy and dry, like the ancient tombs of his native Italy. "Come to me, slave. I command you."

He watched as it approached and then it stopped and stooped to the ground. Its wings dragged on the ground and it made a series of clicking noises.

Ulquiorra approached it and the Vampire hissed again and fell back. Acidic ooze that it used to turn its victims into a bloody mush that it could suck up drooled out of its mouth and from the pours of its skin. Ulquiorra reached out and grabbed the sides of its head and stared into its eyes. The Vampire tried to fight off the Connection, but it couldn't. Ulquiorra's silvery eyes met its own bluish-silver eyes and they became one mind.

_Why are you following me?_

_I was ordered to do it._

_Who ordered you?_

_My Creator._

_Who is your Creator?_

_One who is interested in the Girl._

_Do you mean Souske Aizen?_

_No, another, another…Please…Please…LET ME GO! MY CREATOR IS MY DESTROYER! MY CREATOR IS MY DESTROYER!_

_I will not let you go until you tell me who else is interested in the Girl. Who is it?_

_I CANNOT SAY! I CANNOT SAY! I AM FORBIDDEN!_

_I see. Why are they interested in the Girl?_

_The Spring Flowers are blooming in her._

_What are you talking about?_

_THE BLOOD! THE BLOOD! THE FAERIE BLOOD! IT MUST BE PURIFIED!_

_Speak sense, creature. I have no time to deal with your incomprehensible babble._

_NO! NO! CREATOR! PLEASE SPARE ME! I SAY NOTHING! I SAY NOTHING! I SAY NOTHIIIIIIIII—!_

Ulquiorra broke away from the Connection in time. The Level 3 Vampire's eyes were filled with terror and then a silvery liquid oozed out of his eyes like mercury. Ulquiorra watched in surprise as the Vampire tried to scream, but only more of the silvery substance flowed out. He knew that the Vampire's true Master was killing the Vampire to keep it from talking even more. The Level 3 reached out for Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra did not make any move to go near it as its body began to turn to dust.

He looked down at the pile of ashes mixed with the Vampire's silvery blood. Ulquiorra knew that if he had broken away a moment later, then he would have been trapped by whatever Influence caused the Vampire to dissolve like that. He looked around, hoping to see any sign of the Vampire's Creator, but knew that he wouldn't. He looked down at the remains and thought about what it said.

"Blood Lord Aizen will have to know of this," he whispered.

He made his way to someplace where he could make the Blood Connection to Aizen. In the distance, the harsh eye of day began to rise.

_**Tatsuki Arisawa**_

Tatsuki Arisawa wiped away some of the condensation that built up on the mirror in the bathroom. Her sharp eyes could still see tendrils of mist coming from her body after the hot shower she took. She looked at herself in the mirror and cupped her hands under her small, firm breasts to see if they got any bigger. She sighed as she leaned forward to examine her face.

"Shit," she moaned as she saw a small pimple. "I really need to get some acne cream."

She paused as she pinched the pimple with two fingers and then laughed. She was a Werewolf and here she was worrying about the size of her breasts and a stupid pimple. She shook her head in disgust at herself that such mundane worries would make her worry that much. She should be more concerned about the Vampires who entered the school and how Orihime got so attached to one of them.

She didn't understand why Vampires would enter their school, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Orihime. However, none of the Vampires showed any real sign of hostility towards Orihime or any of the others in her pack of friends. She sighed as she squeezed the pimple and watched in fascination as it burst sending puss and blood flying into the web between her thumb and forefinger. She brought her hand close to her face and looked at the mixture. She sighed as she turned on the water and washed her hands.

"I guess even though I'm a Werewolf, I'm still a teenage girl," she said and smiled.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime woke as her alarm clock went off. She shifted and allowed one arm to drift out from under the bed covers and towards the clock and hit the snooze button. She shifted again as her eyes drifted slowly open. She sat up and yawned and stretched her arms and back. She looked around in a daze as she shifted herself to get out of bed. She yawned again as she got up and swayed slightly on her feet. She began to walk towards the shower and looked at the poster of Edward.

"Good morning, Edward," she said as she walked out of her bedroom.

She entered the bathroom and went to the tub. She turned the hot and cold taps and ran her hand beneath the faucet until it was the right temperature. She put the plug into the drain and began to take off her pajamas. She allowed her hands to trail over her stomach. She found it odd that the other girls were in awe at how much she could eat and not seem to gain any weight except in those areas that guys seemed to really pay attention to such as her breasts.

She took off her pajama bottoms and folded them and placed them on top of her pajama top before standing before the tub. She put one toe in and then allowed her foot to sink into the steaming water. She sighed as she lowered herself into the tub and laid back. Her hair floated around her like a shroud and she allowed herself to sink into the water.

She thought about the dream she had the night before. She remembered she was walking in a dark forest and thousands of silvery and golden eyes stared out at her. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the beating of drums and the piping of flutes. She made her way towards those sounds and in the distance she could see the light of a roaring fire. She walked towards the light, but just before she reached it she woke up.

"What an interesting dream," she said. "I really want to know what's in that clearing."

_**Souske Aizen**_

He was disturbed by what Ulquiorra told him. He began to wonder if one of the other Blood Lords decided to launch their own investigation into Orihime. But what disturbed him even more was the mention of the Faerie Blood.

Very few of the Vampires or Werewolves or Shaman or Alchemists outside of the Eight or the Grey Watch understood what the Faerie Blood truly was and Aizen was not one of them. He only understood the Faerie Blood as describing those who lived while man was little more than a cluster of apes somewhere in Africa. In order for their Blood to survive, they mated with the first true humans that were beginning to thrive as small tribes in Europe and Asia and Africa.

This interbreeding gave rise to those who were called the Nephilim who were worshiped as gods and heroes by early man. However, the Nephilim were arrogant and envious towards each other and thus fought against each other. In order to become stronger, they mated with more humans until eventually all of the lineages that would become modern humanity had Faerie Blood in them. Even though those days were long past, the Blood remained and with them the Blood Memory of the Age of Faerie.

That Memory manifested itself into the myths and legends and religions around the world. Some had a purer strain of the Blood than others and they expressed that memory better than most other humans. They became the great minds of History. They were the poets and artists and inventors and leaders. However, those who Awakened, such as the Vampires and Werewolves, held a sense of superiority over those who still Slept and acted like regular humans. However, the Awakened differed in how they saw their responsibility to the Sleepers. The Werewolves believed that it was their duty to serve and protect mankind while the Vampires believed it was their right to rule over them and use them as they saw fit.

Yet all of what Aizen knew about Faerie Blood was only a small fraction of what there was to know. He knew that both Vampires and Werewolves considered themselves "Children of the Mother" but he didn't know who the Mother was or if she even existed as a physical being. Yet, the Mother held very little interest for him. Instead, he was primarily focused on the figure known as "The Child of Spring Flowers."

Aizen got up and went to one of the bookshelves in his study. He browsed the titles until he found the volume he was looking for. He turned to the page where the silk ribbon marker laid and looked at what he felt was the best description for the power that a Child of Spring Flowers possessed:

_Sweet letters of the angel tongue,_

_I've loved ye long and well,_

_And never have failed in your fragrance sweet_

_To find some secret spell,_

_A charm that has bound me with witching power,_

_For mine is the old belief,_

_That midst your sweets and midst your bloom,_

_There's a soul in every leaf!_

He closed the book and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes as though in reverence. That was the power of the Child of Spring Flowers. They could bring the Great Awakening and bring back the days when the world was filled with magic and the Old Faith was restored from the ashes of the more mundane and average religions that replaced it such as Hinduism and Judaism and all of the religions that came after them. And whoever controlled the Child would purify the world of the taint that human blood brought and they would become the New God.

Aizen opened his eyes.

"Someone else knows about her," he whispered. "Looks like I've got some competition."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra made his way down the hall.

The students seemed to part for him as he passed. He ignored the looks of fear and awe on them. He knew that a Vampire could do such things to lesser creatures. It was only natural that a weaker beast looked up in reverence and envy at a stronger creature. They didn't know why they behaved the way they did around any of the Vampires, but Ulquiorra knew that it was instinct. Werewolves lacked that same aura of power and authority and sensuality that Vampires possessed because they were little more than lap dogs for humans who had not yet Awakened.

"Ulquiorra! Hey, wait up!"

He stopped when he heard her voice and turned. Orihime was rushing towards him, her bag dangling in one hand. Behind her, Tatsuki stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her face was stern and looked as though she was warning him not to hurt her. Ulquiorra looked away from Tatsuki. He didn't need to waste his time on a little dog's growling.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked in his monotonous tone.

"Oh…I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today," she said. "We can sit under one of the trees if you'd like."

"I take it that your companions will be eating with us as well."

"Duh…we always eat lunch together."

"I see. I do not see a reason not to eat lunch with you. However, in exchange, there is something you can do for me."

"Oh…what is it?" Orihime asked, sounding confused and a little cautious.

_You have every need to be cautious, Little Girl,_ he thought.

"One of my family's closest friends is holding a party to celebrate the arrival of a very important person. I would like to ask you to attend."

"OH! I LOVE PARTIES!" Orihime shouted and clapped her hands in glee. "May I bring some of my friends?"

Ulquiorra paused. He had not expected that question and he didn't know if Aizen would allow it or not. However, he knew that two of her friends were in the Gotei and would most likely go to serve as security and make sure things didn't get too out of control with three of the Eight gathered in the same place.

"I will have to ask him," Ulquiorra said. "If he says that it is alright, then you have permission to invite whomever you wish."

"So…why did you ask me to come with you?" Orihime asked.

"It is because my family's friend was interested in some of my fellow classmates and he expressed a great interest in you after seeing you in person yesterday."

"Oh…" Orihime said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Also, I am curious to see what you look like in a dress," Ulquiorra said after taking a quick look into her mind.

That caused Orihime to brighten and she looked at Ulquiorra. The smile on her face caused his heart to skip a beat. He still couldn't understand what kind of power she held over him, but he found that he liked it. He wondered how Starrk and Harribel or Grimmjow and Nelliel could possibly enjoy feeling the way they said they felt. Now, he was beginning to understand. He found that everything that Orihime did was fascinating and seemed to captivate him. He could not remember the last time he felt this way with any human except for…

_No, I will not think of her,_ he thought.

"Ulquiorra is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra looked at her and for a moment he thought that Orihime's brown eyes were blue and that he was looking at the only human he ever truly loved before. Then the image was gone, but now he understood what drew him to her in the first place.

_She looks like her,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to regain his composure. "My mind wandered."

"Oh…that's alright. My mind wanders all the time. In fact, Tatsuki and Ichigo always tell me that one day my mind would wander so far that I wouldn't be able to find it," she said and laughed. "Isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?"

"I do not understand," Ulquiorra said.

_**Tatsuki Arisawa**_

Tatsuki watched as Orihime and Ulquiorra talked with one another. She felt a pang of jealousy and rage building inside the pit of her stomach. She suppressed them and turned away. Her lips tightened and her brow furrowed.

_How could she go to that…that Vampire? Doesn't she realize the danger she's putting herself in? Of course she doesn't. I bet she thinks she's in love with him. What does she know about love? Doesn't she even realize that I…?_

"Hey Tatsuki, is something wrong?"

She looked up and saw Uryu looking at her. She straightened and tried her best to smile, but from the look on Uryu's face she could tell she wasn't going to be fooling anybody.

"It's nothing," Tatsuki said.

"It's about that Vampire, right?"

She stopped and looked at Uryu.

"How did you know that he's a…?"

"The same way I've known that you're a Werewolf," Uryu said as he straightened his glasses. "I can sense it."

Tatsuki looked at him. Her arms were folded over her chest.

"What makes you say that I'm a Werewolf?"

"The feeling I got when I first shook your hand. It was hot and felt like smooth fur. When I first touched Ulquiorra's hand, it was cold and dry and leathery. I could also tell by your auras. Your aura is fiery red with flecks of green and silver. His aura is purple with flecks of gold and black. The funny thing is that I can't see what Orihime's aura is."

"You're a Shaman."

"Yes," Uryu said and looked at the medallion hanging from his wrist. "I am a Shaman of the Quincy Order. Tatsuki, I know you may want to rip his throat out, but I have been ordered not to let anything happen to the Vampires in our school except to observe them."

"Have the Shaman decided to obey the Contract?"

"Only the members of the Quincy Order are now bound by the Contract. While I may not like it, our Elders felt it was time to follow the Grey Watch's request."

"I see," Tatsuki said. "Uryu, no one else must know what I am. That includes Ichigo and Orihime; especially Orihime."

"I have no intention of telling anyone else what you are. However, I would like to ask that you help with keeping an eye on the other Vampires."

"One of them is a half-breed," Tatsuki said. "The one named Coyote Starrk has both Vampire and Werewolf blood in him."

"I see," Uryu said. "Then he can probably sense auras as well."

"I have no doubt. It's important that you keep your Reiatsu suppressed. Otherwise he might begin to suspect what you are."

Uryu looked at her in surprise. He was about to ask her something when he decided not to. Instead, he nodded his head. Ever since he felt the new students, he suppressed his Reiatsu as his Grandfather instructed in case he came into close proximity with a Vampire. If they knew that he was a Bogenschützen des Kreuzes, an Archer of the Cross, then they would hunt him down to kill him.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo walked down the hall thinking of how he could possibly complete the assignment that Kisuke gave at the end of their class. He wanted them to write another report about the early relations between Vampires and humanity and the various treaties that were formed in order to ease tension between them. The only ones that Ichigo could remember were the Sanctus Draco Pact made between Miriana Sárkány, one of the Eight, and King Sigismund of Hungary in 1408 since it established the Order of the Dragon of whom Dracula was its most famous member and the Twilight Treaty made between Werewolves, Vampires, and Humanity with the Grey Watch long before that.

He sighed trying to remember the other pacts that were made. He knew that after the Twilight Treaty, there were about twenty more pacts made between various factions that helped to strengthen the role of the Gotei and bring some kind of order in the relations between Vampires and humanity.

He continued walking until he looked up. He stopped when he saw Orihime talking with Ulquiorra. He looked at how happy Orihime looked and something inside him seemed to twist. He didn't know what it was, but he only knew that he wanted her to look at him like that. He suddenly had an urge to run his hand through her orange hair and to feel her lush lips against his own. He shook his head. It was true that he sometimes had rather pleasant dreams about Orihime and Rukia, but now it seemed as though Rukia was fading from that picture.

_What's wrong with me? Oh God, did I get whatever Rukia got?_

He looked at Ulquiorra and a single word rose into his mind: RIVAL.

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia smiled as she saw Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo," she said. "Did you need some help with that report?"

However, Ichigo did not react to her. Rukia began to feel confused. Ichigo wasn't acting like himself. Normally he would jump a little and then smile at her and rub his hair. However, he was acting as though something else was on his mind.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" she asked as she approached.

She looked at Ichigo's face and saw that it was stern in a way she had never seen it before. She turned and saw Ulquiorra and Orihime walking down the hall. She looked back at Ichigo and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He flinched slightly and looked at Rukia.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Rukia. I must not have been paying attention."

"So I see," Rukia said. "What got your attention that you failed to hear me calling your name?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo said. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed help on the report that Urahara assigned us and if you were still good to go on patrol tonight."

"Oh…I could use some help on the report. So far I can only remember the Twilight Treaty and the Sanctus Draco Pact, but I can't remember any of the others."

"Ichigo, are you sure you're alright? You look kinda flushed."

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Now stop asking me such a stupid question," he snapped.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and flinched at the glint of rage in his eyes. She had never seen that look in Ichigo before.

"Ichigo…does it have something to do with what I said yesterday? I thought that we settled that."

"Just…just leave me alone, okay," Ichigo said and stalked off.

Rukia looked after him. He never used that tone with her and Rukia began to wonder if something happened.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"So, you're originally from Italy?"

"That is correct," Ulquiorra said.

"That's interesting," Uryu said. "I don't hear an accent."

They were sitting under one of the trees. Orihime sat next to Ulquiorra and listened to him. She liked the way that Ulquiorra talked in that monotone and yet sophisticated manner. She could imagine him as being from a long line of European nobility and the idea made her want to giggle. She had been searching for Prince Charming ever since she was a little girl and now here was a quite possible literal Prince Charming sitting next to her.

"That is because I did not stay in Italy long enough to develop the accent. My parents moved to the States and we rarely spoke in our Mother Tongue."

"So what caused you to leave Italy?" Rukia asked.

"Personal reasons," Ulquiorra said as he sipped some iced tea from the can. "I do not wish to discuss them at the present moment."

"That's alright," Orihime said and put a hand on his arm. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ulquiorra looked down at her hand and pulled his arm back. Orihime looked at her hand and blushed slightly.

"I do not like to be touched," Ulquiorra said.

"Oh…I…"

"HEY ULQUIORRA, DON'T BE SUCH A WET BLANKET!" Grimmjow shouted as he approached them with Nel on his heels.

"I did not invite you to sit with me," Ulquiorra said and then added under his breath, "Low Blood."

"Aw, don't be that way," Grimmjow said, giving his signature slasher smile. "You know you like her touching you like that. I bet it makes your heart go pitter-patter."

"Stop it," Nel said. "You're embarrassing him."

"That's my job," Grimmjow said and put an arm around Nel's shoulder.

"Perhaps I should embarrass you and tell everyone about how most of your underwear have smiling chibi cats on them," Nel said.

Everyone in the group snorted and some even broke out laughing. Ulquiorra had no reaction what-so-ever. Grimmjow looked at Nel in shock.

"Hey, you got me those, remember?"

"I do," Nel said and smirked. "I got them because then I could embarrass you if you ever did something stupid. Plus, I know how much you love cute little chibi cats. You have a whole wallpaper showing Hello Kitty."

Grimmjow put his hands over his heart and fell backwards in an exaggerated pantomime.

"Nel…how…could you?" he whispered and then stuck out his tongue.

"Oh stop playing around," Nel said as she sat next to him. "I'm sure that some of the guys here have something embarrassing like that."

Grimmjow sat up and grinned.

"No kidding. We may not look like it, but guys like some of those cute things. We just don't want people to know it."

"My…how very macho of you," Nel said. "I bet Ichigo here has a thing for anything decorated with strawberries."

"I don't," Ichigo snarled.

"Then why does your lunch bag have a giant strawberry on it?" Rukia asked.

There was more laughter at that and Ichigo stood up. They looked at him in surprise. Normally when they did something to embarrass him, Ichigo would just try to make himself smaller.

"I'm done," he said as he gathered his things. "I need to get to class."

"Wait a minute, Ichigo," Orihime called out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" Ichigo said and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Chad asked.

Rukia looked after him and then back to Orihime. Orihime looked at Ichigo's retreating back. She didn't know what was bugging him.

_**Coyote Starrk**_

Starrk watched as Ichigo left the group and frowned. Something was going on. He would have to ask Grimmjow when he got the chance.

"I think someone's jealous," Harribel said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That orange-haired kid is jealous. I don't know why though."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Girl Aizen wants us to keep an eye on?"

"Maybe, but…" Harribel trailed off. "I thought he liked the black-haired girl."

Starrk frowned. He sighed as he laid back and felt Harribel's fingers combing through his hair.

"I just don't get it," Starrk said. "I got a close look at the others auras, but the Inoue girl…I can't see it. I mean, I can sense it, but I can't see what color it is."

Harribel looked at him and frowned.

"What do you think that means?"

"I think it might have something to do with why Aizen sent us here. I'll have to ask…_him_ to take a look."

Harribel knew that he was talking about his father, Alden Starrk. She knew that Coyote would rather ask his grandfather since they got along on better terms, but Adolf Starrk, one of the Eight, was either back in Europe or in the States overseeing the family's assets.

"Coyote don't worry about auras or anything like that," Harribel said. "I'm sure that Ulquiorra will take care of that. Maybe we should just use this time to get to know the regular, un-Awakened, humans."

"Yeah, and I can just hear what my father would say. 'Starrks don't waste their time on common filth like them,'" he said imitating a deep and gruff voice.

Harribel giggled a little at that. Starrk opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I got a message from Grandfather," Starrk said. "He said that Lilynette's doing well and that she's going to be coming over to visit."

"Your little sister is coming?" Harribel asked and smiled. "That's wonderful. Speaking of good news, I just got a letter from Apacci. She's almost done with her training and she should be returning with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun pretty soon."

"What were they doing? I mean, they're Vampires as well and…"

"Silly, they had to go train with the Fangs of the White Wyrm. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

"I just hope that they'll be able to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without starting to argue with each other," Starrk said.

"Fat chance of that happening," Harribel said and they both laughed.

"Maybe you're right," Starrk said. "Maybe we should use this time to get to know Ulquiorra's new friends. I mean, despite them having a Shaman, a Werewolf, and two hunters, they seem like nice people."

"Well, let's go say 'Hi'," Harribel said as she got up.

Starrk nodded as he got up as well. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled. They looked over to where Grimmjow had Ulquiorra in a head-lock.

"Well, let's get this over with," Starrk said.

Harribel took his hand and nodded.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo walked down the hall. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall. He looked at the strawberry on his lunch bag and gritted his teeth. He walked over to one of the garbage cans and tossed the lunch bag inside. He began to breathe heavily and felt his muscles tightened. The way that Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and then to laugh at him with the others caused him to lose his temper and he just fled. It was all that he could do.

"Damn it," he whispered. "Why? Why did I get that upset? It's not like me."

He rubbed his hands over his face. He felt his heart racing a thousand miles a minute in his chest and he felt his stomach heaving. He rushed to the men's room and barely made it into one of the stalls before he completely lost control and threw up.

"Shit."

He straightened up a little before flushing the toilet. He got up and his legs felt as if they were made of Jell-O. He made his way to one of the sinks and turned the water on. He splashed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stiffened when he saw something reflecting out of the corner of his eye. He turned, but there was nobody there.

"No…no way," he whispered. "Why are they here?"

He made his way to where he thought he saw the reflection and saw a small card hanging on the wall, but there was nothing on it. He took the card and gasped at the emblem on it. It was a pair of golden scales in the middle of a shield that was half white and half black with a silver sword behind the shield, the symbol of the Grey Watch. Ichigo looked around and tried to see if they left a message.

There was no message. But they were watching.

_**Jushiro Ukitake**_

Councilor Ukitake made his way down the trail to the lake. Ahead he could see the Torii surrounded by a ring of smooth white and black stones, thirteen of each color. He looked at the card he found on the door to his office with the word "COME" written on it. He stopped and saw Councilors Kuchiki and Unohana approach.

"You got the same message?"

"We did," Unohana replied.

"When they call, we have to answer," Byakuya said.

"But why did they summon the three of us?" Ukitake asked.

"It's difficult to say," Unohana answered and shivered as she looked at the Torii. "They must have their reason."

"Yeah," Ukitake said. "So, who wants to perform it?"

"I will," Byakuya said and he walked into the ring.

Ukitake and Unohana looked at each other and followed close behind him. Byakuya took a deep breath and put his hand up to the center of the emptiness between the Torii's posts.

"Day dies and Night arises. Night dies and Day arises. White loses its luster and Black fades away. But the Grey remains. The Grey summons and we answer. Open the Gate to the Land of Eternal Twilight. We come in accordance with the Contract."

The space between the posts became hazy and then it became a maelstrom of the colors of a dying sun clashing with the Void that waited for all things. Byakuya sighed as he stepped forward. Ukitake and Unohana looked at each other and she grabbed his hand.

"They won't hurt us," she said.

"I know," Ukitake said. "But what lies there is not meant for humanity."

Unohana nodded and together they stepped into that insane light.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

"ULQUIORRA!" Orihime yelled.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned around. His school bag was clutched to his side.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you could help me with my homework."

"Where is your friend, Miss Arisawa?" he asked.

"She had something she needed to do," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra nodded. It only made sense since in a few days it would be the Festival of Neuri. He wondered how Orihime would react if she ever found out her friend's furry little secret. However, she didn't need to know about that World. She didn't need to know how the Faerie World fell, thus allowing the Human World to rise up from the ashes like a Phoenix.

"I see," Ulquiorra said. "I would like to help you with your homework."

"Well, come on then," Orihime said.

"Please, lead the way," Ulquiorra said.

"Okay, come on," Orihime said and grabbed his hand. Ulquiorra looked down at their touching hands and Orihime pulled away. "Oh…I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like being touched."

"Actually," Ulquiorra said. "I rather like how your hand feels."

Orihime smiled and she grabbed his hand again. She rubbed her hand on his and their eyes met. Ulquiorra felt himself becoming lost in her brown eyes. He realized that this was the first time he ever looked into another pair of eyes this way in a long time. Those eyes were blue. But blue or brown, those eyes were filled with Life and a part of him wanted that Life.

"Come on then," Orihime said. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish."

"Yes…of course," Ulquiorra said and swallowed hard.

_In that case, I will take my time,_ he thought. _I just want to spend more time in this moment._

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked down the street. Their hands were folded into each other. Behind them, Ichigo watched. His eyes were filled with a sensation that he never expected to feel in connection with Orihime. He was filled with anger.

_**Souske Aizen**_

Aizen tried to form a Blood Connection with Ulquiorra, but something was interfering. He didn't like that and so he sought out one of the other Blood Lords. However, he could not reach any of them. It was as though his ability to form a Blood Connection was being blocked and there was only one group that could do that. He allowed himself to descend back into the mundane world. He opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was a single card that was floating in mid-air. The golden scales in the black-and-white shield and silver sword of the Grey Watch was emblazoned on it. He plucked the card and turned it over. He frowned at the two words written on it: WE WATCH.

"I know you watch," Aizen said and gritted his teeth. "So, you're now becoming more involved with this pathetic world. That can only mean one thing. You know as well that a Child of Spring Flowers has been born and is ready to Awaken. And you don't want that to happen, but I do. Oh yes, I do.

"When she Awakens, I will use her to become God of the Restored World."

_**The "Creator"**_

He tapped a finger on the photo of Orihime Inoue. He looked at the other twelve who were gathered. All of them kept their faces hidden in the shadows. He looked back at the photo.

"My agent has failed, Great Lord," he said. "The High Blood known as Ulquiorra Schiffer whom he was trailing caught him. I had no choice but to destroy him."

"Understandable," their leader said from his position higher than the others. "You knew the risks, Uriel, but we were able to track the Girl. Isn't that so, Ophanim?" he asked and pointed to another member of the Council.

"Yes, my Lord," she said. "I was able to latch onto a Dreamer and found her dream. She is in the forest and nearing the clearing. When she Awakens, we will know."

"Very good," the God said. "Then we will move in to claim her. With her, we will achieve Purification and regain the former glory we once enjoyed. This is made easier now that we have infiltrated all groups involved. Some of you are among the Vampires and others among the Werewolves. Some of you are among the Alchemists and Shaman. However, the only group we cannot infiltrate is the Grey Watch. However, there is no need for that. They only watch and they do not take sides in any conflict. They will not interfere with us for we are trying to restore the Balance to the way it was meant to be."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Amen," one of them said in a deep, rumbling voice. "Let us follow our God into the Restoration of the Old Ways. We will rid the world of the filth of the Apes and those who are willing to protect them."

"Thank you for your prayers, Seraphim."

"I live to praise my God," the one called "Seraphim" said.

"Satan, are you and Raguel ready with your plans?"

"We are Metatron," the member known as "Satan" said and the woman calling herself "Raguel" nodded in agreement.

"Very good," "Metatron" said and stood up. "As keeper of the Book of the End, I must ask for a Declaration of Obedience from each of you. When we begin, we must not falter. Therefore, I ask you. Do you swear to obey I Metatron, your God, into rebuilding the world we once enjoyed? Do you swear to destroy all who oppose us whether they are Pure Faerie or not?"

"I, Seraphim, promise."

"I, Charon, promise."

"I, Ophanim, promise."

"I, Malachim, promise."

"I, Gabriel, promise."

"I, Raphael, promise."

"I, Satan, promise."

"I, Raguel, promise."

"I, Michael, promise."

"I, Remiel, promise."

"I, Saraqael, promise."

"I, Uriel, promise."

"Metatron" stood up and looked at them. His eyes blazed a golden light mixed with green fire. He held up a fiery sword and traced the emblem of the order, a thirteen-pointed star, in the air. The star blazed before dissipating into a shower of blood.

"I declare this meeting of the Council of the Nephilim at an end."

_**The White Wolf**_

The wolf ran as fast as it could. It could hear the Hunters coming closer. It ran to wherever Fate would lead it. The light of a dying sun burned through the forest trees, setting them ablaze with its light.

_What is my name? I forgot my name,_ the wolf thought. Its red eyes took on a look of insane sorrow. It reached into its mind for a memory. All that it found was the memory of a picture book he liked as a child.

_Once upon a time,_ he thought, trying desperately to retain some remnant of humanity, _there was a nameless monster…_

It ran. It was a nameless monster and it wanted a name and it wanted to kill.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N.: I have a lot of them this time. First off, I have added quotes at the beginning of each chapter and I have updated the previous chapters to include them. Please have a look at them. The poem that Aizen reads in this chapter is "Flowers" by M. M. Ballou. Alright, now for the longer note.**

**This story is partially inspired by the novel _Angelology_ by Danielle Trussoni, which is a brilliant novel and one that I have recently re-read. The idea of having "Angels" (called "Faeries" in this story) mating with regular human beings is nothing new and is in Judeo-Christian scripture (Genesis 6:4). The code names for the members of the Council of Nephilim at the end are from a combination of the Book of Enoch and Judeo-Christian Angelic hierarchy and Greek mythology (Charon is the ferryman who takes the souls of the dead to the Greek Underworld). This chapter really expanded the mythos that I've been building up for this world and I find myself enjoying building a mythos that ties in so many of my favorite things: mythology, horror, the concept of the Universal Subconscious.**

**Yes, the "Creator" referred to by the Level 3 Vampire who was trailing Ulquiorra is the same person calling himself "Uriel". Who the members of the Council of the Nephilim are will be revealed over the course of this story. However, now we have various separate groups after Orihime. How will this effect the growing relationship between her and Ulquiorra? Who was Ulquiorra's past love? Why would the Vampires want to kill Uryu if they find out what he is? All of that and more will be revealed in future chapters. Also, there will be chapters that deal more with what happened in the Age of the Faeries since it does play an important role. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

_**Notes on the Names for the Council of Nephilim:**_

**Metatron-sometimes viewed as equal to god and other times viewed as being Heaven's Scribe**

**Seraphim-angels who continually sing praises to god**

**Charon-the ferryman who delivers the souls of the dead to the Underworld**

**Ophanim-the angels responsible for for guarding god's throne**

**Malachim-the messengers**

**Gabriel-one of the seven archangels; chief messenger and called "Spirit of Truth"**

**Raphael- one of the seven archangels; performs all manners of healing**

**Satan-Heaven's Prosecutor**

**Raguel-archangel of harmony, justice, and fairness**

**Michael-one of the seven archangels; field commander of Heaven's army**

**Remiel-one of the seven archangels; responsible for visions and taking the souls of the faithful to Heaven; called "Angel of Hope"**

**Saraqael-one of the seven archangels; called upon for protection and healing; also an Angel of Death, although benevolent**

**Uriel-one of the seven archangels; serves as the eyes of god and intercedes on behalf of humanity**


	5. Chapter 4: The Nameless Monsters

**Author's Warning:** Sexuality, violence, nudity, some slight Yaoi

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 4: The Nameless Monsters**

_But the monster who went west replied, "Who needs a name? I am perfectly happy without one. After all, that's what we are—nameless monsters."_

-Naoki Urasawa's Monster, _Volume 9_

The White Wolf ran through the forest. It sniffed the air, hoping to find prey. It listened and heard potential prey. It raced through the forest and stopped. There was something ahead. It sniffed and smelled sweat and meat. It crept forward and its eyes caught sight of something moving in the brushes. Its red eyes narrowed slightly.

_Meat,_ it thought.

It crept forward. It made sure to be careful not to alert its prey to its presence. It crouched amongst the brush and saw the flicker of something brown and white ahead. It recognized it to be the tail of a deer.

_Quick Legs,_ it thought. _Must be fast. Must be…_

_"Once upon a time, there lived a nameless monster who was all alone…"_

_No, that's not important. I have no real name except…Fenrir. I am Fenrir. The wolf who devours the gods. I am Gods' Bane. My fangs will tear into flesh._

It crept forward and saw the deer. It stopped at the stream and bent over to drink. The wolf watched as it prey drank and then lifted its head and looked around. It stopped and crouched. When the deer lowered its head again, the White Wolf made its move.

It leapt into the air, baring its teeth and claws. The deer did not have to react as he Wolf's jaws closed around its neck and the claws dug into its side. Its fangs sunk deeper into the deer's neck until a blood gushed into its mouth.

_BLOOD! SWEET BLOOD! TASTY MEAT! SWEET TASTE OF DEATH!_

The White Wolf fed well.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra walked up the steps and followed Orihime to her apartment. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. Ulquiorra stood just behind her and as the door opened he began to feel nauseated. He saw the faint shimmer of the Barrier, the line that a Vampire was forbidden to cross without being invited. Anytime a Vampire got close to it before being invited, they would feel a slight wave of nausea. If they dared to cross the line without being invited in, then they would begin to bleed from every orifice until they either fled or were invited to stay or became little more than a dried-out husk, still living but unable to move or feed. If the invitation was revoked, then the Vampire would be forced out of the house.

"Would you like to come in, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"Only if you want me to," Ulquiorra said, glancing at the Barrier that shimmered in the doorway.

"Of course I want you to," Orihime said.

"Then…I would love to," Ulquiorra said when he saw the Barrier fade away.

"Great," Orihime said. "Would you like something to drink? I could make us some tea or I got some juice."

"Water will be fine," Ulquiorra said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I am sure," Ulquiorra said as he put his school satchel down on the table in the middle of the room.

He looked around the apartment's living area. He was surprised at how neat it was. His eyes came to rest on a low lying shelf. He walked towards it and saw a framed photo of a young man with stringy charcoal hair.

"Excuse me, Miss Inoue," he said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Orihime said as she came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water and ice. "Oh, and you can call me Orihime."

"If you insist," Ulquiorra said. He looked at the photo again. "Orihime, I was wondering who this man is," he said and pointed at the photo.

"That's my brother, Sora. He…died when I was younger."

"I see," Ulquiorra said. "I suppose that you were close to him."

"We were," she said as she put the glasses on the table. "He was the best big brother anyone could ask for."

Ulquiorra cocked his head slightly. He didn't know how to react. For one of the few times he could remember, he wished that Grimmjow was there as well. Grimmjow would know how to react.

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

Grimmjow made his way down the hall. He could not understand why Aizen wanted to see him and at the Pit of all places. He made his way through the double obsidian doors and down the quartz steps to the arena floor below.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect he would call you here."

Grimmjow turned and saw Szayel Aporro making his way down the quartz steps behind him.

"Well, this can't be anything good if he called you here," Grimmjow said.

"Tut, tut, tut, is that anyway to greet me, lover-boy?" he asked as he caressed Grimmjow's chest with his fingers. Grimmjow shuddered as Szayel Aporro's nails dug into his skin and he felt Szayel Aporro's tongue run across the area where his neck met his shoulder. He could feel the muscle's tiny barbs erect and dig into his skin, deep enough to draw blood. "Mmm, your blood tastes so sweet tonight, lover-boy."

"I'm not your 'lover-boy'," Grimmjow said, but he allowed the caressing to continue.

_Damn that feels good,_ Grimmjow thought.

"I know," Szayel Aporro said as he moved away. "I just love teasing you. You're reactions are a lot more fun than anyone else's. You don't like me touching you and yet you seem to…relish it. Come on, admit it. You've got a bit of lavender in you as well."

"What does that have to do with why Aizen summoned us?"

"That's Blood Lord Aizen. And I needed to find a way to calm my nerves," he said and grimaced as he looked to the ornate iron wrought gates directly below the throne dais. "I hate going down there. It smells and the inhabitants are just…brutish."

"Oh stop your whining," Grimmjow snarled. "Shit, he could have just used the Blood Connection. Why did he want to meet us here?"

Szayel Aporro shrugged his shoulders and opened the iron wrought gates. Grimmjow sighed and walked into the darkness beyond. He could hear his footsteps on the stone floors beyond. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he could see the archway ahead. The archway appeared to be made of several individual stone statues. Each one in a state of either agony or ecstasy or both and reaching up towards a single statue of a nude woman with outstretched wings, her feet looked like those of a bird of prey. He sighed and walked through the archway. A little ahead he could make out

They walked their way down the flagstone steps. Their eyes gave off a silvery glow as they went deeper into the darkness. On either side of the staircase were cells. Moans came from their inhabitants who would be brought out for any of the Feasts. Ahead, they could hear the sounds of a Haunt. As they got closer to the bottom, the tell-tale smells of rotting flesh and blood filled the air.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Aizen standing on a balcony ahead of them. They walked towards him and stopped when they were ten paces away and knelt to one knee. Their heads were bowed.

"Blood Lord," Grimmjow said.

"Blood Lord," Szayel Aporro said.

"Rise," Aizen said in a rather bored tone of voice. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here instead of just using the Blood Connection."

"Yes Blood Lord," Grimmjow said. He really hated having to be polite to Aizen, but he just had to grin and bear it.

"It's because I want to show you something," he said. "Please, come forward."

Grimmjow and Szayel Aporro made their way to where Aizen stood. Aizen gestured for them to look down. Grimmjow looked over the stone rail. His silver eyes pierced through the darkness and he could see that the Level 2s were in frenzy. They were attacking each other. It was not unusual since they had not been fed in a while and were confined to a small space. The Pit echoed with the sounds of fangs tearing into flesh and the crunching noise of bones being bitten into. The sweet, hot, metallic scent of blood rose into the air.

"This is nothing unheard of, Blood Lord," Szayel Aporro said. "Awakening Vampires tend to go into frenzies like this when they are starving."

"Yes," Aizen said and smiled as he looked down.

"You didn't summon us down here just to witness this," Grimmjow said. "Did you?"

"I came here so that way you can understand something," Aizen said. "This is what we all once were. There was a time when we were nothing more than nameless monsters with an insatiable appetite for flesh and blood. We evolved and regained that sense of self we lost and yet it became even more realized. We had to devolve before we could evolve. It was the only way that we could shed the weaknesses we had when we were still Sleepers."

"Great, another lecture," Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes," Aizen said. "The reason I gathered you two together down here is because I sense that you two understand what it's like better than anyone else. Grimmjow, how long were you like this before you became a Maximum Sanguinis?"

"I don't remember," Grimmjow said. "I was bitten back in 1657 and when I became like this it was…"

"It was 1749," Szayel Aporro said. "You were little more than a mindless animal for 92 years. However, I doubt that much improved since then."

"What was that?" Grimmjow growled.

"Just teasing you again, Lover," Szayel Aporro said.

"I'm not your 'Lover'," Grimmjow said.

"Oh, that's right. You're Nelliel's Play-Thing when she's not busy playing practical jokes," Szayel Aporro said. "I wonder if she would be interested in a ménage à trois."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. When Szayel Aporro was not thinking about the variety of experiments he could perform, he would think of ways to put other members of the Aizen's High Blood in awkward situations. And Szayel Aporro seemed to like to target Grimmjow for some reason.

Aizen chuckled a little and turned to face the two.

"I must admit that seeing you two like this is rather entertaining," he said. "Come, the smell is starting to become overpowering," he said.

"Then why did you bring us down here for?" Grimmjow asked.

"My own personal amusement," Aizen said. "I really needed that. Something came up that I found…disquieting and I needed to calm down. You two provided what I needed."

"Why am I not surprised?" Grimmjow muttered and shook his head as they ascended the steps.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo walked in the park. He needed to clear his head and think. He knew that something was wrong with him, but he just couldn't understand it. The rage he felt earlier had calmed-down, but that didn't mean it was completely gone. He could still feel some of that rage lingering. He walked to one of the benches and sat down.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. _I've never felt that way before. Maybe it's just hormones or something. Damn it, first Rukia and now me. Damn you hormones._

He sighed. He knew that one could control hormones as much as they could try to control the tides. Of course there was medication that could be used to try to control various aspects of puberty, but puberty itself...there was no controlling it.

"Maybe that's all it is," Ichigo said to himself. "But then, why did I get so sick like that?"

He sat back and looked up at the trees. Their branches were gently swaying in the afternoon breeze. He suddenly felt light-headed and his eyelids felt heavy. It was not unusual for him to get tired in the afternoon. But this felt different. His vision began to blur, but it wasn't the normal blur that came with closing eyes. Instead, it looked the way when two completely different images are overlapped on each other. On the one, it was the park in the mid-afternoon, but the other was…

_BLOOD! SWEET BLOOD! TASTY MEAT! SWEET TASTE OF DEATH!_

Ichigo opened his eyes as fast as he could. He sat up and looked around. He could still smell blood and could see the ripped innards of some kind of animal.

"What…what was that?" he asked.

_**The White Wolf**_

_What was that?_

The White Wolf looked up from its kill. Its muzzle was completely covered in blood. It looked around. For a moment, it thought it was somewhere else. For a moment, it thought that it was…was something else. That something felt so familiar to it as though it was from some vague dream from a long time ago when it was still a cub.

Suddenly two names floated to its surface: Hati and Sköll.

There was something about those names that seemed right to it. He wasn't Fenrir. He was Hati, the wolf that would devour the Moon. That meant that the other was…was…

_Sun-Eater? Yes, Sun-Eater…I feel you. I feel your rage. Another is trying to take away the Sun from you. When you Become, we'll be one and the Sun and the Moon will feel our fangs just as we feel each other's passion._

It left the remains of its prey as it ran. It knew what it would have to do.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime sat across from Ulquiorra. She was fascinated with him. There was something about him that seemed to cry out to her. It had been that way since that night she bumped into him. At first she thought it was just one of those adolescent things, but now she was beginning to wonder.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…was I day-dreaming again?"

"I highly doubt it could be called 'day-dreaming' at this time. May I recommend, twilight-dreaming?"

Orihime giggled a little at that. She looked at Ulquiorra who cocked his head slightly as he looked at her. She giggled even harder. That head-cocking he did was kind of cute. Although, she wished that he would smile. He probably had a nice smile.

"May I ask what you find funny?"

"Oh…it's nothing," Orihime said. "Hey, can you stay for dinner or do you need to get going?"

Ulquiorra knew that he should make his report to Aizen, but something was keeping him from doing it. He didn't know what it was, but he would tell Aizen about this when he got back to the manor.

"It is alright," he said. "I better get going. However, I appreciate this."

"No problem. Hey, maybe next time I could come to your place."

Ulquiorra tried to think if there would be any problem with that. However, humans were not bound by the same limitations that Vampires were. However, he would have to make sure to hide the packs of blood he had in his refrigerator.

"I see no problem," he said. "Perhaps you can come over tomorrow after school."

"I would love to," Orihime said. "But, I think I should try to find something to wear for your friend's party."

"Of course," he said. "And, I think my family's friend will not have any problems with you inviting someone to join you."

"When is it again?"

"Saturday evening," he said.

"That sounds wonderful," Orihime said. "Would you be picking me up in a magic pumpkin?"

"I…highly doubt it. Would a limousine suffice?"

"Well, it's not a magic pumpkin, but I'm sure that'll be fine."

"Then I will see you at school tomorrow," Ulquiorra said. "I shall go over the details further with you."

"That sounds great," Orihime said.

"Very well, I shall take my leave and wish you a pleasant evening," Ulquiorra said after gathering his school texts.

"Have a good night," Orihime said as she let Ulquiorra out.

When she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed. Her eyes took on a dreamy look and she felt as though she was floating. She began to wonder if going with Ulquiorra to the party would count as a date. She began to hum to herself as she waltzed her way to her room. She looked at the poster of Edward and began to laugh. Her days of dreaming after Edward were numbered.

Thoughts raced through her mind. A part of her still liked Ichigo, but now she was starting to like Ulquiorra as well.

"Great," she sighed. "I'm stuck in my own little soap opera; complete with love triangle."

_**Isshin Kurosaki**_

Isshin didn't know why he was summoned to the Gotei. He only knew that he received a call to go to the Tower, the code name for the Gotei compound located outside of Karakura Town. He knew that his children would be able to take care of themselves. After their mother died, they had to share the responsibilities. He did his best to take care of them, but he was glad at how they turned out.

He parked his car at the outer gate and could make out the diamond seal of the Gotei with a circle in the center with the majority gold to represent the sun and a silver crescent to represent the moon. He walked out and made his way to the gate. He pulled on the rope next to it and a silver bell chimed on the other side.

The door opened and he walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Kurosaki," Renji said from the side of the door. "You've been expected."

"Well, I would certainly hope so," Isshin said. "How's it going, Renji? Are you and Ichigo still getting along?"

"Yes sir, although we haven't been assigned on missions together lately," Renji said.

"Mr. Kurosaki, it's nice that you could come and visit," a dark-haired youth said.

"Oh, this is Rikichi, one of our newest recruits," Renji said. "He was with me when we found that Haunt in the abandoned rail station."

"I heard about that," Isshin said. "From what I heard you got lucky."

"We did. None of us died and I only suffered minor scratches," Renji said.

"So, do you know why I was called here?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Renji said.

"I do," Kugo said. "Isshin, I'm glad you could make it."

"Kugo, what is it? Is it…?" he hesitated. Kugo only nodded his head. "I need to get home. I need to make sure that Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin are safe."

"Don't worry," Kugo said. "So far we have no reason to think he would come after any of your family. However, we're having your house watched as well as your children. That way we can be sure that they're safe."

"Well, that's a relief. I mean I've always been worried that maybe they would…you know."

"That's what we want to talk about," Kugo said. "Councilors Ukitake, Unohana, and Kuchiki have returned from…from the Grey Court," he said and shuddered.

"What did they have to say?" Isshin asked.

"That message is for your ears alone," Kugo said. "However, I'm sure it has something to do with your son from what I could hear."

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo tapped his pencil against the page of the textbook. He couldn't focus on his assignment. His mind tended to drift and when it did it was as though various images flickered through his mind. One moment he was seeing Orihime smiling at Ulquiorra and then the next he was in a forest, running close to the ground. Then he was seeing Rukia coming close to him, her eyes wide and dream-like and then the face changed to Orihime's, her lips moist and luscious. Then he was looking up at the moon, growling at its silvery orb.

Thoughts raced through his mind in a symphony of chaos.

_Eat the moon. Sink your fangs into it. Sun-Eater…Sun-Eater…you eat the sky's Golden Eye. Light dies. Darkness comes. The Time draws nigh. You will Become. Our passions will become one. Our love will become one. Our lust will become one. We will chase the chariots across the sky and devour them._

_Who are you? What are you?_

_I am you and you are me. We are the Nameless Monster that will take what we want. Now come. See me. Let me love you. Let me hate you. Let me kiss you. Let me bite you. Let me drink your water. Let me drink your blood. We'll drink each other's fury and lust._

"Hey, Ichigo, are you awake?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Rukia looking at him. She wore a concerned look on her face. Ichigo sat up and looked at her.

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure, you were muttering something."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were muttering something about…" she stopped and blushed. "I hope I wasn't interrupting…something pleasant," she said and smirked a little.

Ichigo looked startled. He couldn't remember what he was muttering in his sleep. However, he realized that there was a rather straining feeling coming from his crotch. He quickly crouched forward when he realized he had a rather good-sized erection straining in his pants.

"It was nothing," he said.

"Then why are you crouching like that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm just feeling tired," Ichigo said.

"Right," Rukia said, clearly not convinced.

Ichigo watched as she opened the closet door and climbed into the bunk she made for herself in there. He could never understand why she liked small, cramp places. He found it all strange. He tried to focus on his homework, but he couldn't. Instead, he found his hand creeping towards his stiffened cock and he quickly pulled it away.

_Damn hormones,_ he thought.

_**The White Wolf**_

The Wolf could feel the excitement and desire coming from Sun-Eater. The Bond was almost ready. It knew that Vampires had the Blood Connection that they used to communicate with each other. Werewolves had something similar. Both types of bonds required for both to be in a sleep-like state so that their minds could reach out to each other. However, unlike Vampires where they could only touch those who were Awakened, Werewolves could access those with Werewolf blood in them.

_Tonight,_ it thought. _I shall come to your dream tonight. Then, when you are ready…_

It looked up at the moon and let out a low growl. It raced away to find a place to hide until the time was right. Soon, it would know who this being was. It would make sure that it would fully awaken and become what it was always meant to be.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

Byakuya Kuchiki could still feel the heat and cold of that land. The Land of Eternal Twilight where night and day collided and merged with each other to create a land that would drive those who were not invited mad. He could still see the shifting colors in the mist as large and abnormal creatures oozed their way across a landscape of foreign angles. It was a land where obtuse looked acute and acute looked obtuse. He shook his head at the memory.

"No matter how many times you're summoned, you still feel disconcerted by the whole thing," Ukitake said from his seat in the Central Chamber.

"I know," Byakuya said as he got up. "However, they're being cryptic like always. Their message for Isshin was simply, 'The Wolf awakens.'"

"Yes, and that could refer to anyone," Ukitake said. "For all we know it could refer to the Starrks. Their symbol is the Wolf after all."

"I don't think that's the case," Unohana said. "I believe that it refers to someone with Werewolf blood in them. However, the one that I'm disturbed about is what they told us."

"Yes," Ukitake said. "'The Children of the Angels are rising'. Do you think it's possible that the Nephilim are starting to move in again?"

"It could be," Byakuya said. "It was believed that all of the Nephilim died out, but we know that humanity has Faerie blood because of them."

"And yet very few can become Nephilim," Unohana said. "Only those who are of pure Faerie blood can become Nephilim. The Nephilim tribes believed that they could increase their numbers by mating with the beasts that would evolve into modern man, but they only succeeded in passing Faerie blood to man and by doing so kept them from dying out altogether as they would have. Some Nephilim have done good things for the world and expected nothing in return, but others…others only seek to become Gods and they tend to be the most destructive."

_**Saraqael**_

The Nephilim calling himself Saraqael watched the group of youths walking through the streets. His eyes admired their beauty and youth. He was looking for one in particular and spotted him. The male was young and beautiful with golden locks framing his face. He was a Dorian Gray, a god. Saraqael quivered slightly at the sight of the boy's figure. The boy stopped with one of the other members and they made their way to a park bench nearby.

"Perfect beauty," he sighed and his eyes turned completely golden with green flames.

He took out the juice box he kept in his pocket and took the straw out of its plastic wrapper. He put all of his focus on the boy who was sitting with another boy who was most likely his boyfriend from the way they kissed each other. Saraqael wished he could take them both with him, but he could only focus on one at a time. He whispered something under his breath and poked the straw into the hole.

_An act like this reflects my desire,_ he thought. _Beauty is meant to be enjoyed._

The blonde-haired boy slapped the side of his neck as though he had been bitten. Saraqael put his lips around the straw's mouth, imagining it to be the young man's cock and began to suck. Across from him the blonde-haired boy began to look as though he was in ecstasy and climaxing to a fantastical orgasm. His boyfriend began to look at his lover and worried. Saraqael took another sip, this time imagining the boy's spinal column. The young man's back began to arch and he let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

_That's right. Enjoy the sensation. This is so much better than any kind of sex you could possibly imagine,_ Saraqael thought as he took another sip this time imagining the youth's life force.

This time, the youth's eyes widened in horror. His boyfriend's eyes became wide and he backed away. The youth no longer looked to be in his early twenties. Now, he looked to be in his forties. The youth was gasping for breath and he was aging quickly. All the while he was in a state of ecstasy as his life was being drained away.

_Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes,_ Saraqael thought as he began to drink the youth's beauty and make it his own.

The young man's boyfriend got up and fled. The young man was unaware of what was happening to him. His hands began to wrinkle and his once blonde-hair was beginning to become white. He now looked like a man in his sixties. Saraqael began to sip more and more of the years and beauty away from the youth. Soon, the juice box would be empty.

_I want it. I want it. I want it. I want every last drop._

Then he could hear the tell-tale signs that he was sipping in nothing but air. Saraqael stopped and stroked his hair as he looked at where the youth was now nothing more than mummified remains.

"Such beauty," he said, "is meant to be taken."

Saraqael got up and walked away. On his way out of the park, he tossed the empty juice box into the garbage.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra walked out of the private elevator and made his way to the sofa. He would have to inform Aizen that Orihime would be coming to the welcoming celebration. He lied down on the sofa and crossed his hands on his chest. He felt himself rising. The crimson strands that formed the Blood Network surrounded him. He bit his wrist and thought of Aizen. The blood made its way through the various points until it found the one he wanted.

_Blood Lord Aizen, I am sorry to be so late in my report._

_That's quite alright, Ulquiorra. I was just enjoying a bit of dinner with Szayel Aporro. What do you have to report?_

_I have succeeded. The girl will be coming to Carmilla Bathory's welcoming party on Saturday. She requested if she could bring some of her friends._

_Yes, yes, that's quite alright. I am just overjoyed that she will be coming. You did well, Ulquiorra._

_I am honored at your praise, Blood Lord._

_If that is all then I shall get back to my dinner. I trust that you will have a good evening._

_I shall._

Aizen severed the Blood Link and Ulquiorra allowed the blood from his wrist to flow back into him before he headed down. He came back to his level and woke up. He knew that Aizen was glad that he would be able to meet the Inoue girl. Ulquiorra was surprised to find that he was kind of excited to see what kind of dress Orihime picked out for herself.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime got into her pajamas. She opened the drawer to her desk and brought out a picture book she liked to read sometimes. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to read it. She remembered how the story made her feel sorry for the monster. She looked at the cover which showed a goblin-like creature standing in the middle of an empty land with nothing else except for two dead trees on either side of him and a crescent moon high in the sky.

"The Nameless Monster," she read. She opened the first page and began to read aloud:

_"Once upon a time there lived a nameless monster who was all alone. He dreamt of finding a friend, but who would be friends with a nameless monster? One day, he decided to go out and see. He searched far and wide, but no one would be his friend._

_"'Why won't anyone be my friend?' he asked."_

Orihime stopped and clutched the book to her chest and sighed. She sometimes felt alone like that monster. She looked at the drawing on the cover and allowed her fingers to trace over the monster before she opened the book again. She continued reading:

_"The monster came to a small village where he saw a little girl playing in a field of flowers. The little girl looked up and saw the monster watching her. At first the girl was very frightened. Who wouldn't be afraid of a monster? But when she saw the monster's eyes and she felt sorry for him. _

"_She approached the monster who took a step backwards, afraid that she would attack him. Instead, she bent over and picked a flower and held it out for the monster. The monster looked at the flower and began to cry._

_"'Why are you crying?' the little girl asked._

_"'I don't have any friends,' the monster replied. He took the flower and smelled it. 'Would you like to be my friend?'_

_"'What's your name?' the girl asked._

_"'I don't have a name,' the monster replied. 'I wish I did. Maybe then I could have friends.'_

_"'I could give you a name if you like,' the girl said."_

Orihime stopped and looked up. She had a funny feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and decided that she was just tired. She marked her place and decided to continue reading it some other night. She put the book on the nightstand and turned off the light.

_**Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**_

Nel made her way along the street from her favorite bakery. Her Fraccion, Dondochakka and Pesche, were with her. She was glad that Grimmjow wasn't around to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

"I wish I could have seen the look on Nnoitora's face when he woke up," Pesche said.

"Yeah, I bet it was priceless, dontcha know," Dondochakka said.

"Oh…it was," Nel said and took another bite of chocolate éclair she bought. "Oh God, this must be what Heaven is like. The sweet-creaminess of the custard with the nice lightness of the pastry and the chocolate…oh God, the chocolate," she moaned. "It's like there's a party in my mouth."

"I bet," Pesche said as he dug another of the chocolate kiss cookies from the bag and popped it into his mouth. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we can go wherever and do whatever," Nel said. "Of course, we'll have to be careful," she said and her eyes shifted from side-to-side. "Nnoitora may be out for revenge."

"He'll probably send his Fraccion, Tesla, to take care of it, dontcha know."

"A possibility," Nel said. "However, if he tries anything…I'll just have to beat him up."

"Who do you mean, Tesla or Nnoitora?"

"Both of them, duh," Nel said and took another bite of her éclair.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Nel choked a little and looked at the man in front of her. He had shortly-cropped white hair and red eyes. A scar ran down right side of his chin. Nel immediately gave a bow.

"Blood Lord Kariya," she said.

"There's no need for that," Jin Kariya said. "You are one of Aizen's Maximum Sanguinis aren't you?"

"I am."

"You must have felt honored when he appointed you one of his Maximum Sanguinis?"

"I was surprised that he would even ask me," Nel said. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm just enjoying an evening with my Blood Mate, Blood Lady Soma."

"Oh, where is she? I would very much like to see her again," Nel said and looked around hoping to spot Yoshino Soma.

"She's currently waiting for me at the club. I'm sure she would like to see you again. She never gets tired of telling about the time you actually rigged a bowl of punch above a door to dump the punch on the first person to walk through the door. From what I understand, Blood Lord Luisenbarn was furious."

"Oh he was," Nel said and grinned. "To this day he still believes that ghosts were responsible for it and he swore to kill the ghosts that did it."

"Oh yes," Jin said and he began to laugh. "I could never understand why Baraggan thinks he can kill ghosts. They're already dead."

"I don't know," Nel said and laughed. "All I know is that he still thinks that ghosts are following him in order to try to make a fool of him."

"Oh…yes, now you must come and have a few drinks with us."

"Well, I'm sure that Blood Lord Aizen wouldn't mind. Of course, I better make sure I don't tell you any of our top secret information. Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill you," Nel said and burst out into laughter.

Jin shook his head and chuckled as well.

"I'm curious about something," Jin said.

"Oh, what might that be?"

"Aizen informed the Council of Blood Lords about this human girl. I believe her name is Orihime Inoue."

Nel looked at him.

"Yes," Nel said, somewhat cautious.

"Why do you think he's interested in her?" he asked.

"I don't really know. He hasn't given us a reason. He just told us to keep an eye on her and note any changes. Oh…and he asked Ulquiorra to invite her to the welcoming party on Saturday night."

Jin nodded and smiled at her. He knew, but Aizen didn't tell any of his High Bloods. He found that rather interesting.

"Well, I would very much like to meet her as well. You'll have to point her out to me on Saturday."

_**The White Wolf**_

The White Wolf made its way deep in the cluster of bushes. The sound of rushing water came from somewhere nearby. It sniffed the air, but none of its pack or those whom the pack served was nearby. That was good. The last it wanted was to be forced to flee before the bond could form. It reached into the back of its mind.

_You're troubled, Sköll. Sleep now. Sleep…sleep…sleep and dream. Let your true self go up to the Dream Realm, the Lost Realm, the Realm of Long Ago. Drift up to the Faerie Realm. I shall meet you there, soon,_ it thought.

It laid its head down on its paws and closed its eyes. It could feel presences being dragged up into the Faerie Realm by a single force: Desire.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

That night, she dreamed she was back in the forest. She could see the flickering light somewhere ahead. She was drawn to it. And yet she was afraid of it. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear. She looked at herself and noticed that she was naked. But for some reason it did not bother her. She looked ahead and walked forward. Her body quivered with excitement as the branches and bushes seemed to reach out to her to caress her.

_There you are,_ someone said.

She turned to her left and saw Ichigo standing naked among the trees. His eyes glowed like gold. She felt her face become red with heat at the sight of his muscular figure. He reached out to her.

_There you are,_ another familiar voice said.

She turned to her right and saw Ulquiorra standing naked as well. His pale skin made him look as though he was carved form marble, like a statue. His eyes were like orbs of silver. He also held out his hand to her.

She felt excited. She wanted to run her hands over their muscular chests and feel their arms around her. It was as though they heard her for she felt their arms around her. She could feel their hands caressing her skin. Their lips were on her. She could feel their mouths at her breasts, their tongues licking her nipples. She moaned in excitement.

"Oh God…Ichigo…Ulquiorra…"

They stopped and looked at her.

_Who is Ichigo?_

_Who is Ulquiorra?_

"That's your names," Orihime panted.

_What do you mean by "names"?_

_We have no names._

_You have no name._

_We are all nameless monsters here. Now sink with us. Sink into the bliss of your desire._

Orihime allowed them to push her to the ground. She looked up and saw that their mouths were filled with extremely sharp teeth and she wanted those teeth to bite into her. She put her hands on the back of their necks and brought them to her. In the distance drums began to beat and their movements matched the rhythm. They flowed in and out of each other like smoke and water.

In her bed, Orihime moaned. Her pajamas and bed sheets were in a state of disarray. One hand was fondling her breast and playing with a hardened nipple. The other hand was shoved under her pajama bottoms doing things she hardly ever considered doing. Her back arched and she let out a cry as she climaxed.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra walked the night alone.

A strange sense came over him. He felt as though a part of him was somewhere else. He felt weak in the knees and he slumped to the ground. This sensation was foreign to him. He looked at himself and saw the erection.

"No," he said. "I will not give surrender to this…this urge. I will rise above it. I must rise above it, or else…or else…"

He closed his eyes, but he saw he was in a forest. He was on top of Orihime and Ichigo was with him. He had to wake up. He looked at Orihime's naked, quivering body and the glistening sweat on Ichigo's body. The lust that he felt to have both of them together was intoxicating.

_This is euphoria,_ he thought. _Oh gods it's been so long since I felt this. It's like being with _her_ again._

He could feel his teeth change into fangs. His eyes became brighter silver and the flecks of purple began to cross his vision, the signs of the desire to administer the Vampire's Kiss, the exchange of blood where he would drink from her throat and she would drink from his. He felt his hands change. He looked and instead of the usual five-fingered hands, he saw six long, sharp claws flexing and digging into the dirt.

_I must wake up,_ he thought. _I must wake up._

He brought the claws of what was his left hand up and thrust it into his stomach. He yelled out in pain and woke up. Evening was upon him, but the Hunger was there. He had to get back home. He needed to drink blood before he…

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked.

He turned and saw a woman who was out for her evening jog. He grinned, displaying his fangs. The woman backed away. She tried to scream, but when she looked into his silver eyes, she became docile. She looked like a person drugged and in a state of heat. As she walked towards him, she began to strip off her clothes.

Ulquiorra wanted to run away, but he was caught himself. The Hunger was upon him. He could hear her blood flowing through her veins like river water. Her sweat smelled sweet. He made his way towards her and opened his mouth as she reached for his stiffened member. His mouth gaped open and wrapped itself around her throat. He bit down and the fangs pierced her skin and he began to drink the hot drink of her blood. They both moaned in ecstasy as he pierced her chest and dug out her still-beating heart.

In the deepest part of his mind, he was still in the forest with Orihime. The Hunger wanted her for its own.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_Why am I dreaming of being with Orihime and Ulquiorra like this? This is definitely not normal for me._

_That's because you want her. And he wants her too. And she wants both of you to some degree._

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by crimson fog. He turned and saw a white wolf rushing towards him and then transforming into a boy about his age with the same kind of hair, but his eyes were black and yellow, his skin and hair were white. He opened his mouth and allowed his purplish tongue to run over his blue lips.

_I have found you Sköll._

_Who are you?_

_I am Hati. We are the nameless monsters._

_You gave me a name._

_That is what we are called, but that is not our names._

_I have a name._

_What is it?_

_It's…it's…it's…_

_Forget that. It's not important, what is important is this._

Ichigo felt the albino caress his cheek. A part of him wanted to flinch away, but another part wanted it to continue. The albino's smile became even wider and his purple tongue began to lick Ichigo. Ichigo looked into those black and yellow eyes and wanted to respond in return, but then the albino put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

_You taste sweet, but now is not the time. Now then, get back to her before the other takes away the Sun from you. I shall try to find the Moon. I know what you look like. I shall find you again. After all, I am you and you are me and we will soon be together as one. And then I'll…_ Ichigo looked down and saw the albino's hand wrapped around his member and gently squeezing. _I'll satisfy your desires so long as you satisfy my desire to kill. However, if you fail..._ _I will devour you. Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble-gobble, gulp. Yummy-yummy in my tummy. Now, pleasant dreams,_ the albino said. Then he was gone.

Ichigo closed his eyes and then moaned as he felt a hand stroking him. He looked down and saw Ulquiorra's hand around him. Their lips touched and he could feel the anger and the lust and the envy radiating between them. However, that tension only made this threesome all the more pleasurable.

_She is mine._

_She is mine._

The hatred, the lust, the envy, the rage, the desire for her was like a whirlwind that swept them away into ecstasy.

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia woke up to the sounds of moaning. At first she thought that it was Ichigo having a nightmare. She shrugged it off and tried to fall back to sleep. Then she heard him moaning a name.

"Orihime."

Rukia's eyes flew open. Her mouth opened slightly.

_No,_ she thought. _Does he…does he want Orihime? Why now? I thought…I thought we would…_

Tears streamed from her eyes. She gritted her teeth and her hands tightened their grip on the blanket. She felt something rise from the pit of the deepest, darkest, and most secret part of her mind. It was a nameless monster that caused her to burn with fury. She had told him that she didn't know what came over her, but she did. She wanted him all to herself. Now, it seemed as though her dreams of having Ichigo to herself would be shattered by his desire for Orihime.

_No, I won't let her take him away from me. I will be the only one to have him and no one will get in my way. I will do whatever it takes to make him mine._

**End of Chapter 4**

**A.N.: This is the first time that I've tried my hand at writing a threesome, wet dream. I pretty much had to watch the scene in the film _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ where the Three Brides are practically raping Jonathan Harker and listening to "Willow's Song" from the soundtrack of _The Wicker Man_ (the original British film; not the dreadful American remake) for inspiration. I don't like to get too graphic for those types of scenes since I believe that what your mind imagines always makes it hotter. I hope I was successful and if not...well, it gave me practice at least so that way I can write a scene like it even better.**

**The scene involving Saraqael was inspired by a scene that occurs early on in the Russian film _Day Watch_ (the sequel to _Night Watch_ which is one of the best Vampire movies out there along with the original Swedish film _Let the Right One In_) that involves an act of vampirism using a juice box. The vampire in question essentially uses it to take away a person's life force and that scene of how the victim was a young woman and with each sip she ages stayed in my mind and I pretty much wanted to use it. The scene was also inspired by the merry-go-round in the film adaptation of _Something Wicked this Way Comes_. **

**This story is also influenced by the manga _Monster_ by Naoki Urasawa (which I highly recommend). The chapter title is an homage to that brilliant manga in that one of the key devices used is a children's storybook called "The Nameless Monster". This chapter introduces that storybook device. The first bit in there is the first part in a three or four part telling of it that will pop up from time-to-time.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Pages of Blood

**Author's Warning: **some angst

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Pages of Blood**

"_Everybody is a book of blood; _

_Wherever we're opened, we're red"_

_-Clive Barker, Epigraph for_ Books of Blood

Ulquiorra looked in horror at the jogger's naked corpse. He could see that his skin was already absorbing her blood. He looked at the long-clawed paw holding the woman's still-beating heart.

"My, my, you are in trouble."

He turned and saw Gin smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"I came looking for you. Aizen was concerned when he couldn't contact you."

"My apologies," Ulquiorra said. "I was…"

"No need to apologize," Gin said. "So, what happened?"

"It was…I do not know."

"I see," Gin said. "I'll have to report this incident with the Gotei, but you shouldn't worry."

"This is the fourth I have killed in the past few days," Ulquiorra said. "I do not understand."

"It happens from time-to-time. A normally well-behaved Awakened will kill a few Sleepers. It usually happens when they're not getting any action. Perhaps you should find yourself a little pet to nibble on."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Never mind that," Gin said and frowned. "They're here. You go back to your apartment or to the Manor. I'll take care of this."

"My thanks," Ulquiorra said as he walked away.

Gin watched as Ulquiorra walked away and then he turned his attention to the nearby forest. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were near.

"This doesn't violate the Contract," Gin said. "He's going through that time of century again. So there's no need for you to get involved. We can easily handle this."

There was a soft wind, but the branches in the trees moved as though there was a heavy gale. Gin smiled.

"I'm glad you understand," he said and looked at the corpse. "Now how am I going to get rid of this thing?"

_**Tatsuki Arisawa**_

Meat. She needed meat.

She opened the fridge and looked through the items. She grabbed the packet of sliced ham and ripped the plastic cover. She grabbed a fistful of the cold meat and shoved it into her mouth. She grabbed another fistful of meat and devoured it. Yet it still wasn't enough.

"Damn it," she moaned as she opened the freezer.

She grabbed one of the meat packets and turned on the stove top. She ripped open the package and took out one of the skillets and dumped the meat into it. She put the skillet over the flame and rushed back to the fridge. She brought out a package of sliced turkey.

"I should have just transformed," she growled as she began to eat the turkey. "Damn it. I should know better by now."

The problem with being a werewolf was that once a year, during the Festival of Neuri, they would be forced into a complete transformation. It was an extremely painful process in both becoming a True Werewolf and returning to human form. Aside from that one night, werewolves could transform at will into a Direwolf. However, there was a minimum amount of times to transform otherwise the hunger for flesh and meat would become too much to the point where they would attack their own friends and family while in human form. However, if they transformed too many times, then the beast would take full possession and they would lose all sense of humanity.

Tatsuki was afraid of both happening. She looked over at the cooking meat and rushed at it. She grabbed the skillet and began devour the half-cooked meat. She ignored the bits of pain as the grease splattered on her flesh. She ripped into the meat and allowed the combination of grease and blood and meat to flow down her throat or even down her chin.

"God that's good," she moaned as she ate.

She felt her heart rate go down a bit and the hunger becoming satisfied. She knew that she would have to transform for at least a couple of hours, but at least she could still control the craving. That meant she still had control over her ability to transform and that was all that mattered. When she finished eating the last bits of meat, she licked her fingers clean. She looked at the clock on the microwave and smiled.

"I still have some time before I need to get going," she said.

She made her way to the bathroom, stripping off her pajamas as she went. She made the rest of the way to the bathroom naked. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She made her way to the tub and lay down like a wolf in its den. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. She drifted upwards to the Secret Realm until she could feel the dirt and pine needles beneath her paws. The scent of a forest in the early morning filled her nostrils. She howled as she leaped into the underbrush, eager to join the other wolves she could sense.

Far below in the world that replaced the Faerie Realm, a wolf slept in a bathtub, dreaming of a past long lost and a future waiting to be reborn.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo woke up suddenly. His head was throbbing with pain.

"Damn, what did I dream last night?" he moaned when he saw the wet stain on his pajama bottoms.

He tried to remember what it was, but he couldn't remember the exact details. All that he could remember were two pairs of eyes. One pair was brown, like Orihime's, and the other were emerald green, like Ulquiorra's. And yet, there was a part where he was taken into an even deeper dream. But it was as though something else called him to that one and yet both levels had one thing in common: Desire.

He looked at the closet door.

"God, I hope that Rukia didn't see or hear anything. That would be so embarrassing."

He made his way to the bathroom and saw that the door was slightly open and light poured out through the gap. He heard the water in the shower going and was about to close the door when he heard faint crying coming from inside. He hesitated. He didn't know what he should do and so he did nothing.

Inside, Rukia was curled in the tub, still in her pajamas, allowing the cold water to wash over her. She let out another sob as she struck the tiled wall with her fist.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra walked out of the private elevator and into his apartment. He made his way to the kitchen sink and turned the water on. He took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor, something that he rarely did. He plunged his head beneath the cold water and allowed it to pour down the back of his head and over his bare shoulders.

"Why? Why did I lose control like that?" he asked himself. "Perhaps…perhaps I should just forget about the girl."

_You know you can't,_ a voice inside him spoke. _She's too much like her. You do remember your promise to her, right?_

_I told Miss Inoue that I would take her to Carmilla Bathory's welcoming party on Saturday. I shall do so and then I will forget about her._

_I didn't mean that promise. I meant the one you made to your first love so long ago. How long has it been since she died?_

_No…don't remind me of that._

_That's right, it's been about 200 years and you haven't taken another woman since then. Perhaps Gin's right. Perhaps you should take Orihime for your own. She does look so much like her. Uh…what was her name again?_

_I don't remember._

_You do remember, but you wish you didn't. Oh…that's right. Her name was Rosaline. Such a sweet and innocent thing she was._

_Shut up. I refuse to think about that._

_Why? What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid of experiencing the happiness that you felt with her?_

_There was no true happiness. I lost her and that's all there is to it. True happiness comes from having nothing to lose._

_Is that what you truly believe?_

_It is._

_Then I feel sorry for you._

_Get out of my head._

_Why should I? I am you and you are me. We are inseparable._

_SHUT UP!_

_Fine,_ his inner voice said and was gone.

Ulquiorra continued to allow the water from the faucet to pour over him and he began to weep.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime rushed to the bathroom. Her pajama bottoms were clutched in her hand.

"What…what did I do?" she asked aloud as she turned the faucet on.

She dumped her pajama bottoms into the sink in order to wash out the stain. She scrubbed them until she thought she got most of it out and then draped them on the towel bar to let them dry. She pulled off her pajama tops and turned the cold water on in the bath tub. She could not understand what happened. When she woke up, she was covered in sweat and her pajama bottoms felt wet. She just could not understand what happened. Did she wet the bed the way she used to until she was six?

It frightened her.

Something was happening to her and she didn't know what to do about it. If her brother Sora was still here, he would know what to do. He always knew what to do and yet…

"He wouldn't understand," Orihime said as she climbed into the tub and turned on the shower.

She allowed the cold water to splash on her and felt much better. The heat was starting to reside and she felt her heart slowing down to its normal rhythm. She felt relief fall on her like a wave and allowed her knees to buckle from under her. She lifted her face to the torrent of cold water.

She tried to remember what she dreamed about and yet all she could remember were green eyes, like Ulquiorra's. She thought she saw Ichigo's brown eyes as well, but those were becoming hazy while the green eyes were becoming clearer. Then both pairs of eyes were gone and she was in the forest again.

Somewhere ahead, a drum was beating in rhythm with her heart. She could hear the sound of flutes being played and the sound of feet stomping in rhythm with the music. She knew that she had to find her way to where she could see the flickering light of a fire. However, as she stepped forward, the sun light came in through the trees and the music stomped and the fire died out.

There was only silence in the forest.

_**Tia Harribel**_

Tia Harribel opened the door to the private library that Starrk put in their home. She was not surprised to see him sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire with a glass of blood on the small end table next to him. He was reading a paperback copy of _'Salem's Lot_ by Stephen King. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, my Shark," he said as he put the book aside.

"Hello, my Wolf," Harribel said as she sat down on his lap.

They rubbed their noses together and placed their foreheads together.

"Something's bothering you," Harribel said. "Your mind is usually calm, but tonight it's like a raging storm. What is it?"

"It has to do with Ulquiorra," Starrk said as he held Harribel. "I sensed that he's in turmoil."

"It's the girl," Harribel said. "She looks so much like her."

"That may be a problem. Ulquiorra is normally the most reserved of us, but something's going on with him. He's losing control of himself."

"Should we tell Aizen?"

"No. That responsibility is Ulquiorra's alone."

Harribel looked at the fire. There was a time when she wasn't sure about herself as a Vampire. She was lost in the world without someone to hold onto, to be her anchor to help moor her in the never-ending sea of immortality. She felt lost in that never-ending sea until she met Coyote Starrk. However, he didn't tell her his last name until after a while knowing her. By that time she already knew about the Eight, but his last name didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she had made him her anchor to help keep her from drifting away into the endless sea and he accepted that role and she accepted her role as anchor for him.

The day he asked her to form the Blood Bond with each other was the happiest in her life until they performed the act to seal the Bond.

"He's lost, isn't he?" Harribel said. "He doesn't know what he truly wants."

Starrk looked at her and smiled.

"Then we'll have to help him, Bel. We'll have to be there for him," he said.

_**Tatsuki Arisawa**_

Tatsuki made her way to Orihime's apartment. She felt much better after being in her wolf form for a little bit. She would have to make sure to be careful when the time for the Festival of Neuri got closer, because then her craving for meat would increase quite a bit. She moved her school bag to her other hand and saw Orihime's apartment nearby. Then her nose caught an all-too familiar scent. She stopped and turned.

"Good morning, Miss Arisawa," Ulquiorra said.

"Hello, Vampire," Tatsuki said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just out for a stroll before going to school."

"I thought you Vampires couldn't stand being out in the sun."

"That is only accurate for the inferior levels. However, sunlight is uncomfortable, especially on the eyes," he said and gestured to the sunglasses.

"That's a shame. Here I was hoping that you would become nothing but a pile of ashes."

"I do hate to disappoint you. At any rate, I shall continue my walk," he said and picked up his school bag. "I shall see you and Miss Inoue at school and I trust you will help her pick out a proper formal evening gown for Saturday evening. And I would advise that you find something proper to wear as well. And you should do something about that dog smell as well. I dare say that a Werewolf will have a difficult time fitting in among Vampires."

Tatsuki looked at Ulquiorra as he walked away. Rage built up inside her and she knew she had to calm down before she unwillingly transformed.

"Damn Vampires," she muttered as she walked to Orihime's apartment.

She stopped as she thought of something. She reached into her school bag and brought out her travel makeup case. She flipped open the top and looked in the mirror. Her eyes had traces of gold in them, but they were fading.

"That damn bastard was trying to make me angry," she said. "Well, at least I won that battle."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

_She was able to keep her composure. I'm impressed._

Ulquiorra stopped and turned around and watched as Tatsuki yelled up at Orihime's window. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her waving at Tatsuki.

"Orihime," he whispered. "You truly are a princess."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

"Come on, Idiot," Rukia said and hit Ichigo on the head.

"Damn it, Rukia. Why did you hit me?" Ichigo asked.

"It's because you're in some kind of daze. Now, finish your breakfast and get your books."

"Fine, whatever you say," Ichigo said.

Rukia shook her head as she raced upstairs to get her books ready. She opened the closet door and got her bag from the top shelf and gathered the books that were scattered on her bed. She stopped and looked at Ichigo's bed.

_Why did I react like that? I don't like him in that way, so why did I get jealous?_

_Are you sure you don't like him that way?_

_Of course I'm sure. We work together and that's it._

_That's what you said about Renji._

_Yeah, and it didn't work out. It won't work with Ichigo either. So just drop it. I'm not some…some foolish little schoolgirl with a silly crush._

_Oh but you are._

"I'm not," Rukia growled. "I refuse to reduce myself to some love-sick little puppy. I just had a moment of weakness last night. That's it."

She felt as though she put the matter to rest, but something deep inside her told her that she was only lying to herself. However, as so often happens, she ignored it. She finished loading her books and fastened her school bag shut. She looked at the Chappy the Rabbit keychain hanging from the handle and fingered it.

"What am I doing?" she asked. "What do I truly want?"

She didn't know anymore.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"Hey Tatsuki," Orihime said as she opened the door. "I'm just about ready."

"Great, and breakfast is ready. When we finish eating, we can go."

"Sounds great," Orihime said as she put on her school jacket.

Tatsuki finished preparing the scrambled eggs with tomatoes and peppers and bacon mixed in. She took down a large bowl and poured the scrambled eggs into the bowl. She picked up the tray of buttered toast and took them to the dining room. As she set them down she noticed a pair of pajama bottoms on the floor.

"Orihime, you really need to be more careful with your…"

She stopped as she got closer to them as she smelled something odd and yet familiar. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Tatsuki, what is it?" Orihime asked.

"Oh…uh…you dropped these," she said as she picked up the pajama bottoms. "They're kinda wet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…uh…had an accident," she said and blushed.

"Oh my God," Tatsuki said and began to laugh. "You had a wet dream, didn't you? Aw, our little Orihime is growing up. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens during adolescence. God knows I've had them from time-to-time."

"So…it's…normal?"

"Damn right. It means that your hormones are starting to work overtime to help you become a full-grown woman."

"Oh man, that's what it was. I just didn't know and I was so scared."

"Was this the first time you ever…you know?"

Orihime nodded and blushed.

"Well, now you know, Orihime," Tatsuki said and embraced Orihime.

She allowed herself to breathe in her scent and smiled. Tatsuki loved Orihime's scent and now knew every aspect of her scent. She loved the way her hair felt in her hand and the warmth of her skin.

"Tatsuki is…is everything alright?"

"Yes, Orihime," she said as she allowed her hand to stroke Orihime's hair. "I was just thinking of how much I love being with you."

"That's a funny thing to say," Orihime said and smiled. "I love being with you too."

"I'm glad," Tatsuki said and kissed Orihime's cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," Tatsuki said.

_Oh Orihime, if you only knew how much I truly love you._

_**Uryu Ishida**_

Uryu walked to the school doors and was surprised to see two of the vampires waiting at the doors.

"Good morning, Uryu," Starrk said.

"Good morning," Uryu said. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"We were waiting for Ulquiorra," Harribel said. "However, we would like to talk to you as well."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's because you've known Orihime for quite some time," Starrk said. "We want to find out as much as we can about her."

"I should have known. You're spying on her for your Blood Master."

"So, you know about Blood Masters," Harribel said. "There's no surprise there. However, while Aizen did send us to keep an eye on her, he already knows much about her. However, this information is for a friend."

"Are you talking about Ulquiorra?"

"Yes," Starrk said. "Orihime's done something that Bel and I haven't seen in a while. She's putting him on edge and he only gets that way when he encounters someone he has feelings for."

"Oh is that so? Let me guess about what happened to the last one he felt that way. He turned her and then abandoned her. Is that what happened?"

Harribel became pale at that.

_So, that's what happened to her,_ Uryu thought. _I thought as much. Vampires are all the same. They just toss aside those they "Awaken."_

"Ishida," Starrk said, his tone darkened. "I would advise that you do no say anything like that again. When Ulquiorra finds someone he cares about, he always thinks of them first…even if it means having to endure suffering. Now, I suggest you apologize to Harribel. You made her uncomfortable."

"What does that matter? She's a Vampire and I'm sure that she's been abandoned a lot. That's the way it goes. Vampires 'Awaken' a human and then they just let them to fend for themselves. And sometimes…sometimes they're own family kills them."

Starrk looked at Uryu and nodded.

"So that's it. Your mother was turned into a Vampire, but either you or someone else in your family killed her before she could truly become a Level 1."

Uryu backed away. His eyes widened in terror.

"You're…you're in my mind."

"No," Starrk said. "Your voice told me about it. It's always interesting what you can read about a person from what they say and how they say it. After all, we're all books; each with a story to tell. All that you have to do is learn how to read that book. I'm sorry if I opened any old wounds.

"Bel, I think we should ask Chad about Orihime. It's obvious that we've missed the opportunity with Mr. Ishida and he won't fully trust us."

Harribel nodded and looked at Uryu. She turned away and followed Starrk. Uryu looked after them and realized that his hands were clenched into fists.

"Then why don't you try to read Orihime?" Uryu asked.

Starrk stopped and turned around.

"She's not mine to read," he said.

"And I am?"

"No, but you allowed yourself to be read. I would advise that you be careful about who you let read your pages. You never know who might use the information for their own advantage. Please, forgive me if I hurt you in any manner. Bel, let's get going."

Uryu watched as Starrk and Harribel made their way into the school. He didn't know what to do, but a part of him told him that Vampires could not be trusted. His mother made the mistake of trusting a Vampire and she paid for it with her life. The Vampire responsible was never caught and he wanted to find that Vampire and kill it.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo closed the front door and locked it. He put his key back into his pocket and looked at Rukia.

"Let's get going," he said.

"Well, you seem rather anxious to get to school," Rukia said. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that I don't want to be late."

"Since when have we ever been late?"

"Well…never and I want to keep it that way. So, do we have patrol duty tonight?"

"No, since we'll be on duty Saturday night, remember?"

"That's right. We have to go to that Vampire banquet," he said. "Do we have to dress formally?"

"Yes. That means that you have to dress like a proper gentleman: in a suit with tie. I get to dress up and I already found the perfect dress for me. I'll be picking it up this afternoon when school gets out. And while we're out, I'll have you get a tuxedo, or at least a suit that would look proper."

"Maybe I should just dress like some kind of 19th Century dandy and be done with it," Ichigo said.

Rukia laughed at that and shook her head.

"You really are an idiot. I agree that some of the other guests will probably dress like that, but most Vampires know to keep up with modern styles and I doubt that the majority will dress like the Count in that Francis Ford Coppola movie."

"That's good to know. The last thing I want to do is to make a fool of myself."

"You probably will."

"How do you figure?"

"Well you did say that you don't want to make a fool of yourself. It's pretty much a done deal that you will make a fool of yourself."

"Whatever," Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned his attention to the road ahead. He began to count the number of steps he took, a habit that he thought he outgrew. He remembered how his mother would count along with him as they walked and would help him when he didn't know what number they were on. The thought of his mother made him stop.

"Ichigo," Rukia said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I…I was just thinking of something."

"Oh," Rukia said. She turned and faced him. "Ichigo, you do realize that those students who arrived a few days ago are Vampires, right?"

Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Well, they do wear sunglasses in class whenever the sun is shining in," she said. "Also, the way they look and the effect that they have on most people. Honestly, you didn't find it odd how Miss Ochi behaved the day they arrived?"

"I…I wasn't paying any attention."

"Well, it seems as though you must have realized that at least Ulquiorra's a Vampire."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"No, I didn't."

"Are you sure? You've been keeping a close watch on him and…. Oh, I see."

"What?"

"Never mind," Rukia said. "If you really don't know, then I'm not going to let you in on the secret. Honestly Ichigo, you're so thick. The only reason why you've been keeping an eye on Ulquiorra is because he's been getting close with Orihime."

"WHAT?" Ichigo cried out. "What are you talking about?"

"Yep, you're too thick to even realize it," Rukia said and lowered her gaze. "It should be obvious to you, you idiot. You…you like Orihime."

"Well, we've been friends for years," Ichigo said. "Likewise, I've been friends with Tatsuki for even longer and I don't chase after her like some love-sick puppy."

Rukia sighed and shook her head. Ichigo watched as she continued on her way. He just couldn't understand it. Why would Rukia suggest something so outrageous? And yet it didn't seem so outrageous to him. He sighed as he continued walking. Maybe she was right.

But then the information that Ulquiorra was a Vampire came back to him. And the idea of Orihime spending so much time with him was extremely distressing. Higher level Vampires were known to seek out human prey and then turn them and then leave them to fend for themselves. He hated the idea that someone he knew could possibly suffer that fate. It usually took 100 years for a Level 1 Vampire to fully evolve into a Level 4 Vampire, unless they drank the blood of one of the Eight. Then it would only take a few weeks or even a few days, depending on a person's Reiatsu and how they reacted to the blood.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone he knew to become a Vampire. And now he found out that those new students who they ate lunch with and who were becoming close to them, were actually Vampires. That was unacceptable for him and he suddenly began to think of how many of his own friends knew about it. He figured that Uryu probably did. But then that gave rise to the question: why didn't they tell him?

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me that Ulquiorra's a Vampire sooner?"

"It's because I thought you knew," Rukia said. "I guess I was wrong. Uryu probably made the same assumption."

"Orihime doesn't know," he said.

"Do you really want her to know? Do you really want to make her aware to the world that we know? Do you have any idea what that would do to her? She doesn't even know how her brother really died."

"He…he didn't die in a car accident?"

"He didn't. I only found out the truth about that one by accident. Likewise, I found out something about Orihime the same way. And don't ask me to tell you. That's not for you or her to know."

"So, we're keeping secrets from each other now?"

"We're in the Gotei. We always keep secrets, even from each other. The reason is that there are some things that are better left unknown. I would advise that you don't pursue them. Shit, I probably shouldn't have even told you as much as I did. I guess I must be more tired than I thought."

Ichigo shook his head. Rukia had a reason for telling him what she did, but that bit about Orihime's brother bothered him. It could mean anything.

_Secrets,_ he thought. _Damn it. There are too many secrets between us._

_**Souske Aizen**_

"Did you take care of it, Gin?" Aizen asked.

"I did."

Aizen nodded as he pressed the cool, damp cloth over his eyes. His eyes were hurting him again, which was nothing unusual. He sometimes liked to walk outside without any sunglasses whenever he was in a foul mood. The pain his eyes felt from the sunlight always seemed to help him to calm down, but then he would always have to put a cool, damp cloth over them to help ease the pain.

"That's good. If there's nothing else, you may leave."

"As you wish, sir," Gin said and bowed.

Aizen lifted the cloth from his eyes and blinked a few times. The pain receded enough to only be a minor annoyance, but even that was fading. He dug into his pocket and took out the card that the Grey Watch left him. He sighed as he put it back into his pocket. There was no use in trying to make his move, at least not yet. He stood up and walked over to the small bar set out for him. He picked up the crystal bottle filled with brandy and one of the small glasses. He poured some of the liquor into the glass and was about to put the bottle down when he decided to fill his glass all the way.

"Soon," he whispered to himself. "I shall meet her and see if she truly is who I expect."

He took a sip of brandy and made his way to the couch and sat down. He began to rub his head. He knew that he would have to feed soon. But this time it would take more than blood to satisfy him. He drained the brandy down in a single gulp and enjoyed the burning sensation.

"Much better," he whispered as he leaned back and lifted his face to the ceiling.

He allowed his eyes to close and allowed his mind to drift. He rose above the Blood Network and looked down at the world, surrounded by a web of blood. He looked up and saw the stars glaring down at him with their cold gaze. Then he was moving ever upwards. Then he stopped.

He found himself standing in a forest. The trees seemed to be alive and seemed to dance to the music of the wind. He looked about him and did not see anything moving except for the trees. The sun shone down and bathed the land with its golden light. Aizen realized that he was in the Faerie Realm, which had become the Realm of Dreams. It was the one place where all conscience, whether Awakened or Un-awakened, mingled and became one collective memory. It was the place where stories originated and where fact and legend were equally true.

Aizen breathed in the early morning air. The clean scent of morning dew on flowers made him smile.

"This is her scent," he whispered.

He knelt and picked up a flower with dew on it. He looked at it before popping it into his mouth. The taste was intoxicating for him and he shuddered.

"This is what her blood tastes like," he moaned. "And it's mine. It will be mine. And when I'm through with draining her dry, I shall become God."

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra sat down at his desk and took out his textbooks.

"Well, look who it is," Grimmjow said and leaned over Ulquiorra. "If it isn't Ulquiorra or would you prefer that we start calling you Romeo?"

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's grin widened when he saw Ulquiorra glaring at him.

"Grimm, not now," Nel said and hit him on the head with one of her textbooks.

"Ow, that hurt, Nel."

"Leave Ulqui alone," Nel said.

"Fine, but you'll have to pay me."

"How about a venti iced Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel?"

"With an artisan sandwich?"

"With an artisan sandwich."

"Sounds like a fair price," Grimmjow said as he straightened his sunglasses and made his way to his seat.

"I'm sorry about that," Nel said. "Grimm can be a handful sometimes."

"More like all of the time," Ulquiorra said.

"I'll say," Nel said and gave a soft giggle. "But I love him."

"So, what was this about me being Romeo?"

"Well, we've noticed how much time you've been spending with Orihime. I guess Grimmy thought it was proof that you're in love with her."

"The way I recall it, she is the one who always asks me to join her. I merely accept to be polite."

"Is that really the reason? Or is it because she reminds you of…"

"Please, do not say her name," Ulquiorra said and turned away. "That is in the past and I would appreciate it if none of you bring her up again."

"As you wish," Nel said. "However, I can't make a promise for Grimmy. But I know that Starrk and Harribel will do as you wish in this regard."

"I know," Ulquiorra said. "And I appreciate it. None of the other High Bloods serving Aizen are to know and I thing that Blood Lord Aizen should not know of this either."

"So, you're going to keep secrets from your Blood Lord?" Nel asked.

"He is only my Blood Lord while I stay in his service, but as the son of a member of the Aristocratic Council, I have more liberty than he understands. I shall continue my duty of observing the girl and her friends as Aizen wished, but I shall tell him only those things that I deem he has a right to know."

Nel smiled at that and nodded.

"It's about time you start thinking for yourself instead of doing everything that Aizen tells you to. Although, I doubt your father would like knowing that his son is going through another rebellious stage."

"Thank you, Nelliel," Ulquiorra said. "Please, inform Grimmjow about my request."

"He'll probably faint out of shock. I'll wait until we get back to our apartment before I tell him anything."

"That would not surprise me."

"GOOD MORNING ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra gave a start and looked at Orihime, smiling at him from the door.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue," Ulquiorra said. "Where is your friend, Tatsuki?"

"She's around. Oh…good morning Ichigo. Good morning Rukia."

"Good morning Orihime," Rukia said as she and Ichigo walked through the door.

Ulquiorra looked at the two Hunters and saw Ichigo glaring at him. Their eyes locked.

_He knows what I am. He's afraid of me, but he hates me even more. Well, that's good to know._

"Mr. Kurosaki, I trust that you slept well."

"And I trust that you fed well," Ichigo whispered so that way none of the others could hear.

"Touché," Ulquiorra whispered. "Miss Kuchiki, I trust that you also slept well."

"I slept like the dead," Rukia said.

Ulquiorra also made eye contact with her and was surprised at what he saw.

_Interesting, I sense hatred in her, but it is not directed at me. But, who is it directed at?_

"Alright class, settle down," Miss Ochi said as she walked into the room. "Please take your seats."

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

Kisuke walked down the hall to the Council Chambers. His white Councilor's coat fluttered behind him, the Gotei crest was emblazoned on the left breast in gold and silver thread with the kanji for 12 on the right breast.

"Aw man, what a pain," Yoruichi said from beside him.

She was wearing her own Councilor's coat with the kanji for 2 on the right breast. She was still in her street clothes.

"Well, it is necessary," Kisuke said.

"That still doesn't mean that it's not a pain in the ass. I should be out there helping with the hunt for that albino wolf and then there's the missing person's report that was filed with the police. We're lucky we have agents in the police force."

"I understand that the Vampire community is getting excited."

"It's not every day that three of the Ancients are going to be in the same town. Right now we need to decide on whether or not to call in the Mercenary Guilds to help keep order and to protect the populace from the lesser level Vampires."

"Come on, the decision has already been made. Supreme Councilor Yamamoto already sent the order. This must be about something else and you know what it is."

"I have my suspicions and they all have to do with why Councilors Kuchiki, Unohana, and Ukitake were summoned to the Grey Court."

"I think you might be right, Yoruichi."

They made their way to the double oak doors that led into the Councilor's Chambers. The doors were open and they stepped inside. They were not surprised to see that most of the other Councilors were already inside and at their assigned seats.

"Well, we better get seated before the meeting begins," Yoruichi said as she made her way to the seat with the kanji for 2 engraved on the back.

Kisuke sighed and made his way to his own seat. He saw that Councilor Zaraki had not arrived, and figured that he was out with the Hunters. Councilor Hitsugaya was not present either since he was on assignment at Karakura High for some reason. He looked to the head of the Audience Chamber where High Councilor Yamamoto presided over the meetings. He was not surprised to see that Yamamoto was already sitting down and whispering to his aide, Chojiro.

"Well, it looks as though all of those who can make it are present," Urahara said to himself.

He looked across the room where Ukitake sat. Ukitake looked nervous. Byakuya and Unohana, however, looked serious.

"Huh, it looks like Yoruichi was right," he whispered. "This does have something to do with why they were summoned to the Grey Court."

He saw Yamamoto rise and strike his ash-wood cane on the desk in front of him. The others became silent and looked at him.

"Now that all of those who are able to be present let us begin this meeting. The first order of business is that I have already sent the order to the Mercenary Guilds to send us some of their members to aid us with the arrival of Carmilla Bathory and the welcoming celebration on Saturday as well as her opening of her night clubs a week from tonight. I am sure that you will agree that the Gotei will need the help in that matter just to keep the Vampire populace under control."

There were nods of agreement. Whenever Vampires celebrated something, things had a tendency of getting out of hand. Although the more sophisticated Aristocratic Vampires tended to be more formal, even they could get out of control. It didn't help things that Carmilla Bathory was involved since she was known to be extremely hedonistic in her celebrations. If it was someone like Adolf Starrk or Edward Corrin, then they wouldn't worry too much since those two preferred their celebrations to be more formal and simple.

"I suppose that this is not the purpose of our meeting," Councilor Kyoraku said.

"It is only one part of it," Yamamoto said and bowed his head. "Council Kuchiki, please inform the other Councilors what the Grey Watch informed you when you and Councilors Unohana and Ukitake were summoned to the Grey Court."

"As you wish," Byakuya said. He stood up and looked at his fellow Councilors who looked at him with some measure of interest. "The Grey Watch wishes that the Gotei be informed that the Child of Spring Flowers has been reborn."

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime closed her locker door. She held onto her lunch bag and sighed.

"Hey, Orihime, are you ready?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Orihime said and smiled.

Lunch time was her favorite part of school. She felt as though it was the time when she could just relax with her friends and enjoy the sunlight and a nice meal of bread and bean paste. She looked over to where Ulquiorra was getting his lunch. She began to wonder what it would feel like to just run her fingers through his hair the way she saw Harribel do with Starrk. She wondered if his hair was rough or smooth like silk.

_Why are you wondering about his hair all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to run your fingers through Ichigo's hair. So why are you now thinking about Ulquiorra's hair?_

_I don't really know._

_Oh yes you do. I bet you also want to rub your hands over his rock-hard chest and abs as well._

Orihime blushed at the thought. She was frightened by that aspect and yet she found the thought strangely exciting.

"Miss Inoue, are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to eat my lunch. Would you like to…to join me?"

"Of course," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime smiled and walked towards him.

"Come on," Orihime said.

"HEY, what's the hold up?" Tatsuki shouted.

"I'm coming," Orihime said. "Come on, Ulqui. Let's go," she said and grabbed his hand.

Ulquiorra gasped at the touch and his eyes widened a little, but he didn't withdraw his hand from hers. For some odd reason it felt right to him and that was what mattered. Orihime looked at their hands and was shocked that she would just grab his hand like that. Yet she didn't want to let go.

"Shall we?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Y-yes," Orihime said and they made their way to where Tatsuki looked at them in surprise.

_**Coyote Starrk**_

Starrk opened his lunch bag and began to take out a bag with a roast beef and cheese sandwich on rye bread with spicy mustard.

"Well, look at that," Harribel said and nudged Starrk's shoulder.

"What is it?"

She gestured to where Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking out with Tatsuki. Starr's eyes turned silver behind his sunglasses and he took a closer look and smiled.

"Well now, it looks like Ulquiorra and Orihime are holding hands," Starrk said and gave a slight smile.

He then turned slightly and saw Uryu glaring at them. Starrk frowned.

"Uryu's still angry at us and…" he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Uryu's Reiatsu, it's…it's increased. Bel, Uryu _has_ been keeping his own secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Bel, I think we'll have to be very careful around Uryu from now on. He's holding it back, but…he's no ordinary Shaman."

Harribel looked at Uryu and gritted her teeth. Her fingernails were becoming longer and a sixth digit was beginning to appear on her hand. Starrk noticed it and put his hand on her own. Harribel glared at him and then softened.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that he's a…"

"Yes, but let's not do anything too rash," Starrk said. "He may be a Bogenschützen des Kreuzes, but that doesn't mean we should just kill him for no reason."

"Starrk, his kind killed many of the higher level Vampires and…"

"And they paid for it."

"Not nearly enough," Harribel said.

"That's the past. And this is now. That chapter is long past."

"Is it?"

"It is. No one needs to know about Uryu, but if he starts showing the signs that the Bogenschützen des Kreuzes did, then I will deal with him."

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo looked at Orihime and Ulquiorra. He could feel his rage growing.

_Filthy Vampire,_ he thought._ Just keep away from her. She's mine to sink my fangs into._

He shook his head. Did he really think that he would sink his fangs into Orihime? He didn't have any fangs, except for the human canines he had. He sighed and returned his attention to his own lunch.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo said. "I was just thinking about how much homework Miss Ochi assigned us."

"Yeah, and the day isn't even over yet. I'm sure we'll be getting a lot more homework," Chad said.

Ichigo only nodded in agreement. He was trying to remember what he dreamed last night, but he couldn't seem to remember any of it except for two names: Sköll and Hati. The names sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where he heard them before. He sighed as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Howdy Strawberry," Grimmjow said and slapped Ichigo on the back.

"Grimm, that's not nice," Nel said. "Now you be a good boy and apologize to Ichigo or I won't take you to Starbucks. Got it?"

"Y-yes Nel," Grimmjow said.

"Vampires drink Starbucks?" Ichigo asked without really thinking.

Ichigo then realized what he just said and he looked at them. Chad looked rather confused while Grimmjow and Nel looked at him in surprise. He saw that Starrk and Harribel were looking at him as well.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked as he came to his senses. "I think you must be coming down with something. Vampires aren't real."

"Grimmy, I think he was only telling us one of his jokes," Nel said.

"Uh…yeah," Ichigo said. "I just thought of a joke I heard last night from my dad. I was trying to see what was so funny about it."

"Right," Chad said and returned to his lunch.

"Are you insane, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow whispered. "From what I understand, you're part of the Gotei and part of their job is to keep the regular humans from finding out about the Awakened."

"How did you know?"

"You've got the look of a Hunter. I should know it by now. Before Aizen took me in, Hunters like you were always hunting me down, even after I evolved to a Level 4. Now, you asked a question and so I should give you an answer. My Nel would tell me it's the polite thing to do and I want to be on her good side, otherwise I won't get my venti iced Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel and artisan sandwich. Yes, higher level Vampires do drink Starbucks from time-to-time and we also like to eat regular human food."

"And here I thought that the only thing you could handle was blood."

"That's only for the inferior levels, but as soon as a Vampire reaches Level 4, they can enjoy human food again. Now, if you'll excuse me. I want to get back to lunch."

"Fine whatever," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," Grimmjow said. "See Nel, I was polite."

"Yes you were," Nel said. "You deserve a reward for that," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, I needed that," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked to where Orihime was talking with Ulquiorra and they were looking at one of the textbooks. Orihime was about to flip the pages when her finger slipped on the edges.

"Ouch, stupid paper cut," she said as blood began to seep from the wound.

Ichigo looked up and saw a hungry look in Ulquiorra's face and knew that his eyes were turning silver. He saw that Grimmjow and Nel were sniffing the air, that same hungry look passed on their faces. Starrk and Harribel were having the same problem as well, but they were trying to fight it. However, the biggest surprise was when he looked at Tatsuki. Tatsuki's face was pale and her lips were quivering, but the most distressing thing was her eyes. For a moment, Ichigo thought that Tatsuki's eyes were gold.

Ichigo could not believe it. He had known Tatsuki for years and he never suspected. He looked at Rukia and saw that she was also surprised at Tatsuki's reaction.

"Ichigo, did you know?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo couldn't say anything.

_No, that can't be,_ he thought. _Tatsuki can't be a Werewolf._

**End of Chapter 5**

**A.N.: This story is very much influenced by old mythology (especially Nordic, Greek, Ancient Mesopotamian and Egyptian mythologies) as well as modern Vampire literature and films such as _Carmilla_ and _Dracula_. After this Author's Note is a list of some of the major novels that provided some of the groundwork for the story. I encourage you, dear and faithful readers, to check some of them out. Also, on September 27, Penguin Classics is going to release a collection of Arthur Machen's stories and I encourage you to either see if your local library will carry it and put in a reserve for it or order a copy on and or go to your local bookstore and see if they'll get it since Arthur Machen's stories "The White People" and "The Great God Pan" are major influences. Also on September 27, the third book in the Abarat series by Clive Barker will be released and I highly recommend that series. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**And now, the list:**

_**Dark Shadows**_** (TV series 1966-1971)**

_**Dracula **_**(Novel and Films)**

_**Carmilla: the Vampire Lovers **_**by Joseph Feridan LeFanu**

_**Books of Blood**_** by Clive Barker (Collection of Short Stories)**

_**Nochnoi Dozor (Night Watch)**_

_**Dnevnoi Dozor (Day Watch)**_

_**Let the Right One In**_

_**The Histories of Herodotus**_

_**The Wolf Man **_**(1941 Film)**

**The Works of H.P. Lovecraft, Lord Dunsany, Arthur Machen, Stephen King**

_**The Picture of Dorian Gray**_

_**Dance in the Vampire Bund**_

_**Vampire Knight**_

_**Naoki Urasawa's Monster**_


	7. Chapter 6: Facing Uncertainty

**Warning: **some sexuality, slight violence

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Facing Uncertainty**

"_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

_-H. P. Lovecraft,_ "Supernatural Horror in Literature"

Tatsuki smelled Orihime's blood.

There was something different about the scent. It was somehow sweeter and more intoxicating than it had been before. She tried to fight the urge that came over her. She just wanted to rush to the small open wound and drink the droplets of crimson nectar.

_No,_ she thought. _This is Orihime. She's your friend. You swore to do whatever it took to protect her._

But the blood smelled so intoxicating. She could feel her own blood yearning to bring even a tiny drop of Orihime's blood into itself. She could feel the Change wanting to come upon her, but she resisted. She had to resist.

"Stupid paper cut," Orihime said as she put the bleeding finger into her mouth.

The scent vanished and a sense of equilibrium was restored. She shook her head a little to try to clear it of the grogginess that was coming onto her. That was when she noticed Ichigo looking at her.

_Oh shit,_ she thought. _Did…did my eyes turn gold? Oh…this is bad. This is really bad._

"Tatsuki, are you alright?" Orihime asked after noticing how pale Tatsuki looked.

"Oh…uh…yeah…I just felt a bit light-headed for a moment."

"You may need to lie down," Ulquiorra said as he rubbed his head.

"Tch…you're the one who looks like you need to lie down," Tatsuki growled.

Ulquiorra did not respond. Instead, he looked over at Orihime. Tatsuki wondered why her friend's blood had suddenly become like that. She had smelled it many times before, but it never had that effect on her until now.

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

Councilor Toshiro Hitsugaya kept an eye on the group of Vampires. When he saw that they were about ready to lose control, he got ready to intervene. However, he then noticed Orihime's black-haired friend and her eyes.

"Werewolf," he muttered.

"Councilor," Rangiku said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It looks like they're calming down."

Toshiro looked at the Vampires and saw that the situation was getting under control. He stopped and sighed.

"Rangiku, I need you to search the database for a Werewolf named Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Huh? Do you mean Orihime's friend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Her eyes…they turned gold. She's a Werewolf. However, I need to know if she's registered or not. If she's not…then we'll do our duty."

_**Renji Abarai**_

Renji walked down the hall of the Gotei compound's central office. He felt relieved that the test results had come in and he had not been infected. However, he did have to receive a series of shots to help combat the many diseases that could be swimming through his body. That had not been fun. But, he had received the last of those shots today and even though his body was hurting, he felt like dancing.

He saw Rikichi rushing towards him.

"So, how did it go?"

"I'm free and clear," Renji said, slapping him on the back. "Councilor Unohana said that I can get back to doing my rounds tonight."

"That's great," Rikichi said, grinning. "Do you have an assignment?"

"Yeah, I get to lead the newbies on a practical field exercise. That way they can see what the older students have to go through when they do nightly rounds. It's not exactly what I would want to do, but it's a start."

"Yeah, but you can always talk to Councilor Kuchiki about it. I'm sure he can put you on another hunting party."

"Nah, it's alright. I need to make sure that all of my limbs are still functional and can handle the strain. The last thing I need is for my legs to lock up or my arms to become jelly while a Level-2 comes charging at me. Besides, I think Councilor Kuchiki's busy doing research about something. I saw him going to the Library as I was going to the medical ward to hear the results."

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

Byakuya sat at one of the tables in the Gotei's library. Books were neatly laid out before him in piles based on their relevance to the subject. So far, only three of the books that he found had anything useful on the topic of the Child of Spring Flowers, and they were all books that included myths and legends from the Faerie Age.

_This doesn't make sense,_ he thought. _Why is it that all of the truly academic books don't mention anything about the Child of Spring Flowers, but the collections of myths do?_

Byakuya was the type of person who went after more academic reads and never really paid attention to any of the myths and legends. In his experience, stories were merely made-up with very little value in regard to information. However, his attempts to research the Child of Spring Flowers were now leading him into the very realm of literature he despised: Fantasy.

"Ah…I see that you're hard at work."

He turned and saw Kyoraku walking towards him.

"Councilor Kyoraku," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh…I'm just trying to find a quiet place to take a nap. This is the last place that Nanao will think of looking for me." He started to laugh and then fell quiet as he saw the books that Byakuya were examining. "Say, this is unexpected. I thought that you hated Fairy Tales."

"I do. However, they're the only source I have to finding information on the Child of Spring Flowers."

"Ah…so the Grey Watch didn't tell you all that much."

"They rarely do. They only tell us what they want us to know and keep the rest hidden."

"That's to be expected. They know more things than either of us could ever know and perhaps that's a good thing. There are things that could drive humanity insane if they were ever revealed. Like what truly lies at the Heart of the Universe and along the Rim."

"Now you're sounding like one of them."

"Maybe it's because I have a good imagination. They reveal certain things to those minds that can bend and mold and thus poetry, art, and any other act of creativity is born. Your mind…is too strict and rational."

"That's because there's no real need for me to embrace the intangible," Byakuya said. "I accept what my senses tell me. I only accepted the existence of Vampires after I had my first encounter."

Kyoraku sighed and shook his head.

"Yep, your mind is too rigid to fully comprehend that actual Truth is hidden within the symbols of the mind."

"At least I'm not dismissing these…these books out of hand," he said and turned the page in one of the books.

"If you really want answers, I suggest that you request _Tales and Songs from the Faerie Age_," Kyoraku said. "You'll find a lot of things in that one that could help." Byakuya merely glared at him. Kyoraku sighed. "I guess I'll try to find someplace else to take my nap. I don't think I can sleep with you glaring at me like that."

Byakuya did not say anything. Instead he turned his attention back to the story that he was on. He wondered how a story like "Song of Flowers" could possibly relate to the situation. He began to read:

_As the child began to wonder where she was, the sound of distant drums and flutes began to fill her mind and heart. Unable to resist their call, the flowers blossomed as she passed. The morning dew clothed her as the living trees of old reached out to touch her and receive the Blessing. She was the Child of Spring Flowers and all life's blood was drawn to her own, crying out to her for the Song._

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"I do not know," Ulquiorra said. "I only know that Miss Inoue cut herself and then…I have no recollection until after she put her finger in her mouth."

Ulquiorra was walking with the other Vampires that Aizen sent. They knew that it had been a close-call. They nearly lost control at the mere scent of Orihime's blood. If she hadn't concealed the scent by sticking the hurt finger into her mouth, then they would have most likely lost all control and brought un-welcomed attention.

"It probably has something to do with why Blood-Master Aizen wishes for us to keep an eye on her," Nel said.

"That is not our concern," Ulquiorra said. "However, if it is part of Aizen's motives, then we may need to tell him."

"You don't sound so certain," Nel said.

"I…I suppose I have my doubts. However, until I come-of-age, Aizen is my Blood-Master."

"How prim-and-proper," Grimmjow muttered, rolling his eyes. "You really need to lighten-up."

"Unfortunately, I cannot afford to. I have a reputation and, like Starrk, I have a family name to hold up."

"Why did you bring me into this?" Starrk moaned.

"Are you suggesting that we tell Aizen?" Grimmjow asked. "Please, why should we? Or do you just tell Aizen everything?"

Ulquiorra paused. He knew that he had already withheld information from Aizen.

_I cannot believe that I am actually thinking that Grimmjow may have a point. It was only a paper cut. It lasted only a moment. We have all gotten into wilder frenzies around blood, but still… Well, actually, Aizen never said that we had to inform him about her blood. He only wants to meet her and for us to tell him if she exhibits strange behavior. That means…_

"I cannot believe that I am going to agree with you on this," Ulquiorra said. "Very well, we do not tell Aizen about what happened. It does not fall under the category of what he want us to inform him about."

"There ya go," Grimmjow said, grinning. "Besides, what Aizen doesn't know won't hurt him."

_**Souske Aizen**_

Aizen slept uneasily. Thoughts whirled through his mind. He knew that he was not fulfilling his duties as a Blood-Master, but that wasn't what made him uneasy. He felt as though Ulquiorra was keeping something from him. The situation in the park last night only seemed to confirm it.

_Maybe he's just coming-of-age,_ he thought. _It happens. The others are already half-way through that time._

"Are you feeling uneasy, sir?"

Aizen opened his eyes and saw Gin standing in the doorway to his room.

"Ulquiorra's hiding something from me. I can feel it."

"That may be. However, he is on the verge of becoming a Matured Vampire. It's only natural for him to start keeping secrets."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Shall I keep an eye on him? That is part of my responsibility."

Aizen thought about it and then shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. He's most likely withholding information that may not be relevant. After all, he is such an obedient little Vampire."

_**Tatsuki Arisawa**_

_Damn it. Ichigo knows. Ichigo knows. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

Tatsuki rushed down the hallway. She was trying her best to avoid Ichigo.

"Hey Tatsuki, wait up," Orihime said.

She stopped and looked at Orihime.

"Oh…Orihime…what is it?"

"Did you forget that we're going dress-hunting today after school?"

_That's right,_ she thought. _I told Orihime that I would go with her to that Vampire party. And that bastard, Ulquiorra, had to go and mock me about it._

"I'm sorry…I guess I forgot," she said.

"That's alright. I'm glad that I reminded you. That way we can go dress-hunting together. I'm thinking that Nel and Harribel should come along as well since they're also going."

Tatsuki paled at that. She found it a rather odd party: a human with exceedingly-potent blood in the company of a Werewolf and two Vampires. She just hoped that Orihime wouldn't cut herself on anything.

"There you are."

Tatsuki gave a little start and her face went even paler as Ichigo came up to them.

"Oh…hey Ichigo," Orihime said.

Tatsuki looked at her. Orihime did not have the usual dreamy-eyed look she gave Ichigo and her voice was actually calm and not on the verge of panic. She couldn't understand it, except that perhaps that Vampire's influence had gotten to her.

"H-hey, Orihime," Ichigo muttered.

_Well, this is a reversal,_ Tatsuki thought. _Orihime's treating Ichigo like he's just any of her other friends and Ichigo's the one stumbling over himself. The world must be coming to an end._

"Uh…I was wondering if I could talk to Tatsuki for a bit, uh…in private," he said, regaining composure.

"Oh…is that right?" Orihime asked and looked at Tatsuki.

_Damn it, Orihime. He doesn't mean anything like that,_ she thought as she saw the mischievous expression on her face.

"Alright," Orihime said. "I'll see ya later, Tatsuki."

"Uh…yeah," Tatsuki muttered as Orihime left them. She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Look, I can…"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Werewolf?" Ichigo whispered. "Damn it, Tatsuki. I've known you since kindergarten and you never once told me."

"I had my reasons. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"What does it matter to you? You're not the Werewolf."

"That may be, but I am a member of the Gotei. It's my job to ensure that your type remain well-behaved."

"I see."

"Look, if you're registered, then you should be fine."

"What if I'm not registered?"

"Y-you're not…registered?"

"I'm not."

"Well, is your pack at least registered?"

Tatsuki kept silent and Ichigo sighed.

"You're a Stray."

"We don't like that term. We prefer being called 'Free-Runners.' We also don't like being leashed. If you try to leash us, we will bite your hand off."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ichigo said. "However, that does not change the fact that all Werewolves or at least all packs must be registered with the Gotei. That way we can keep track of them and help to keep them from losing all sense of humanity."

"Yeah, great job on that one," Tatsuki snapped. "From what I understand, you can't prevent a Werewolf from allowing the animal to take over. Many have tried, but in the end they have all failed. The only thing that we Werewolves can do is to transform enough times to satisfy the inner wolf, but we can't keep ourselves from truly transforming. We're forced into it during the Festival of Neuri and it's not pleasant. You wouldn't understand what it's like unless you experience it. The very act of truly becoming is enough to make anyone lose their humanity. It's as though some part of us wants to become the wolf. Perhaps…that's the way it's meant to be."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia sat on the front steps, waiting for Ichigo, when Orihime came out.

"Oh…hey Rukia," Orihime said.

"Hey," Rukia said, not really glad to see her. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's talking to Tatsuki about something."

"Is he?"

_So, he's got his eye on just about every girl in the school, but not me? That bastard,_ she thought as rage rose inside her.

"Yeah, he should be down soon. So, how are things going with you?"

"Fine," Rukia said a bit too sharply. "And you?"

"I'm doing great. Ulquiorra invited me to a party this Saturday."

"That's nice," Rukia said, not really interested.

_Just get away from me, you bitch. While you're at it, stay away from Ichigo. He's mine._

"Something's bothering you," Orihime said. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Rukia said.

_It's you. You're coming between me and my Ichigo. I will not stand for it._

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Rukia growled, "because, there's nothing bothering me."

Orihime looked at Rukia. She could see the rage building inside her. She wanted to ask her what was wrong. She wanted to just give her a hug and tell her that everything would be alright. However, something told her not to. In all of the time she knew Rukia, she had never seen her so angry. She didn't like seeing people being angry, but she didn't know what to do.

"Well, I'll just wait here for Tatsuki."

"Just don't bother me."

"Oh…okay," Orihime said and sat down on the other end of the top step.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra watched from under one of the trees as Orihime sat. He could tell that she wasn't happy and thought that the other girl had something to do with it. He didn't know what to make of the situation except that something inside him hurt with her.

He could hear footsteps approaching and didn't need to know that it was Nel who was behind him.

"You know, you really shouldn't stare."

"And you should not try to sneak up on people, Nelliel."

"Eh…I can't help it. You know how I can get…well, maybe not as well as Grimmy."

"You do have a point."

"And I can tell that you can't stand being away from Orihime."

"You have it wrong."

"Do I? Or is it that you can't be honest with yourself? You say that we're creatures of the night, and there was a time when that was true. There was a time when the sunlight could destroy us, but we have Awakened. We can walk in the sun again. We desire the sun more than we desire the moon. Its light may hurt us at first, but then we feel the warmth that we cannot feel ourselves. Orihime is your sun. It's time for you to come out of the shadows and into the light."

"When did you become so philosophical?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm just telling you what I think," Nel said. "Ulqui, it's time that you let go of the past. It's time for you to embrace the present and future, regardless of the uncertainty."

"I…do not understand," he said and turned away.

"You know I'm right," Nel said, ignoring his denial. "I think that it's sweet that you still carry a flame for your first true love, but she died a long time ago and she would not want you to sacrifice your chance at happiness."

"You do not understand what you are talking about," Ulquiorra said, his voice slightly heated. "True happiness is having nothing to lose."

"Where did you get that silly idea? Don't you realize that you can't ever really be happy unless that risk is involved? Why is it that you don't truly understand that?"

"It is because I have lost something, but none of you have."

Nel looked at Ulquiorra and shook her head.

"You and Starrk were born into this world, but the rest of us lost who we were. Do you realize what it's like to have spent 100 years as little more than a beast, forced to act on our Waker's orders? We had no will of our own, except to feed so that way we could evolve. You and Starrk did not have to go through that. Yet, Starrk has chased after the one person who can truly make him happy and complete. You deny yourself that because you're too scared."

"How dare you suggest that I, a Schiffer, am afraid? I am not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are. You're afraid of the pain you felt when Rosaline died. That's why you're too afraid to truly chase after Orihime, and she wants you to."

Ulquiorra looked at Nel. Rage built inside him.

_This filthy Half-Blood dares to defy me, a Full-Blood and heir to one of the most powerful Noble Houses in all of Vampire Society. By all rights I should rip out her heart here and now._

He knew that Nel was partially right and that made it even worse for him. He sighed.

"You're right," he said, dropping all air of civility. "I'm…afraid. I want her and yet I'm afraid."

"Don't be," Nel said, smiling. "Just…go for it."

Ulquiorra looked at her and Nel was surprised to see a slight smile on his face.

"My father would be very upset if he knew that I was actually listening to you, a Half-Blood."

Nel smiled.

"Don't let your father intimidate you. If he disapproves, do what Starrk does to his father."

"At least he has a grandfather to support his decisions and considering who his grandfather is…"

"I doubt that's why Starrk's so bold when it comes to his father. He's bold because he loves Harribel and is willing to fight for her. You need to gain that kind of confidence."

"Easier said than done," Ulquiorra said.

_**Coyote Starrk**_

"Are you sure that Nel was the right choice to talk to Ulquiorra?" Starrk asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Harribel said as she snuggled against Starrk. "If she can get Grimmjow to behave, she could get Ulquiorra to grow a backbone."

"If you say so," Starrk said, sighing.

"Look, Nel and I are going dress shopping with Orihime. This way we can kill two birds with one stone. Not only can we get info from Orihime, but we can also get our dresses."

"Grimmjow and I will go get our suits clean."

"No you won't," Harribel said, hitting his arm. "You're gonna get new suits. The old ones are out-of-date."

"Well, you're right about Grimmjow's suit, but mine is only from last week."

"That means it's out-of-date," Harribel said and hit Starrk in the arm. "I want to see you in a new suit, preferably one with a longer jacket. I think that the back of the knees will suffice."

"Ouch," Starrk said, smiling. "No wonder why my little sis gets along with you so well."

"Is she still scheduled to arrive sometime next week?"

"Yeah, and I'm a little bit worried that she and Nel might join forces."

"That's a scary thought," Harribel said and the two burst out laughing.

"Well, have a good time. I'll make sure to drag Grimmjow to the nearest Men's Warehouse even if I have to tie him up and drag him."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

_**Jushiro Ukitake**_

"How much more of this stuff do I have to drink?" Ukitake asked.

"All of it," Unohana said.

"I was afraid of that."

Ukitake looked at the cup filled with the extremely bitter tonic. He took a sip and winced. He wished that he could add sugar, but it would counteract the medicine's purpose, which was to help control the ravages that were going on in him.

"Drink it all," Unohana said. "It will help to control the urges."

"Fine," he whispered as he drank more.

Ukitake gave a look of disgust after he finished. Unohana took his face in her hands.

"Open your eyes, please," she said.

"Alright," he whispered.

His heart began racing at the close proximity he was with her. Unohana looked at his eyes. Ukitake then opened his mouth when she asked him to and she examined his teeth. She nodded in approval and kissed his forehead.

"You're good to go," she said. "Just tell me when you get those urges again and I'll have more of the tonic ready."

"Thanks Unohana," he said. "You don't know how much this means for me."

"I'm sure that it means a lot. After all, you are a…"

"I'm a half-breed," he said.

"I wouldn't call you that," Unohana said. "The proper term is 'Dhampir.' You can't be blamed that your mother was a Vampire while your father was an Alchemist."

"I know. But it's difficult to know that I don't really belong to any society."

"You belong here," she said. "You have friends here, Jushiro. After all, Councilor Komamura is a Shape-Shifter, part Werewolf and part Shaman."

Ukitake smiled a little at that. Feeling her hand on his shoulder made him realize just how much he loved her. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"And you have me," she whispered.

"Yeah, I do."

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

Kisuke Urahara watched as the Level-3 Vampire wrapped its wings around the pig. The pig squealed as the acidic juices turned the beast into a messy mush-like mixture that the Vampire devoured. When the Vampire spread its wings, a mixture of melted pork and bone fell to the ground.

"Ugh…that's disgusting," Sui-Feng said.

"Hey, Sui-Feng, did Councilor Shihoin ask you to stop by?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to give you this," she said and handed him a file. "I would suggest that you thank her, you ungrateful moocher."

"Fine, fine," Kisuke said as he looked at it. "Tell her that I'll come by later."

"Tch…if you force me to come searching for you…"

"Just remember your rank," Kisuke said, smiling.

"Yes…sir," she said, bitterly.

Kisuke smiled a little as Sui-Feng walked away. He really hoped that she wouldn't change. He looked at the file. He leaned against the wall across from the viewing window and opened it. He read the first page and shook his head.

"So, they do exist," he whispered.

He closed the file. It was the seventh such attack in the past few days. He thought he knew all there was to know about Faerie Blood, but the very existence of the Nephilim challenged much of what he taught. He would have to talk with one of the Eight. They must know something about the Nephilim. However, when it came to the Faerie Age, they kept very quiet. Even the more out-spoken ones were quiet about it. As a result, those who wished to study that time only had myths and legends to go on.

"I may need to rewrite the text book," he muttered.

_**The Blood Lord**_

He walked along the riverbank. The long, pale fingers of his left hand moved in rhythm to the sounds of Wagner's _G__ӧ__tterd__ӓ__mmerung_ coming over the headphones from his iPod. He carried a copy of Ovid's _Metamorphosis_ in his other hand. He stopped and put his iPod on PAUSE.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, Jin Kariya?"

"We need to talk about Aizen, Tsukishima."

Shukuro Tsukishima yanked the earphones out of his ears and looked at Jin.

"Does it have to do with the girl?"

"It does. I think that the time may have come to inform the Aristocratic Council."

"I see. You may be right, but something tells me that they already know. The Blood Network is busier than usual. Most of it is about Carmilla coming to Karakura Town, but there are whispers among the higher-ups, especially the Full-Bloods, about a girl who may or may not be the Child of Spring Flowers."

"I see. You may be right."

"The question is whether or not the Eight will become involved."

"Yes, but we must also ask ourselves what we're going to do about the girl."

"We'll wait and see," Tsukishima said as he put his earphones back into the ears. "If she reaches the Clearing, we'll know for sure. The Shun-Shun-Rikka alone knows if she is or not. We must wait until she enters then."

Jin nodded. His own Dream Walkers had told him as much. He was glad that he wasn't the only one to keep an eye on things that occurred in the Faerie Realm.

"Let's just be glad," Tsukishima continued, "that Aizen doesn't really keep an eye on the Faerie Realm. If he did, he would be making a move. His neglect of the Faerie Realm will be his undoing."

"What about you? What do you have in mind for the girl?"

"I must admit that I'm tempted of claiming her for myself. However, I think it's best to just step aside and see what happens."

_**Orihime Inoue**_

"What do you think?" Orihime asked as she emerged from the changing room.

"I'm not exactly the right person to ask," Tatsuki said. "I suppose it looks good.

Orihime looked in the mirror at the lavender thin-strapped dress. The top was a bit tight and showed a good deal of cleavage.

"I like it," Nel said. "I think that the draping on the side makes it look cute and the top really suits you."

"I think it might show a little too much," Orihime said, frowning. "I'll try on the blue one," she said and picked up a dark-blue dress with a thicker straps and a V-shaped neckline."

"In the meantime," Harribel said. "I'll try on this one," she said, holding up a strapless green and midnight-blue dress.

"Oh…that looks so cute," Orihime said, smiling.

"Do you think so?" Harribel said, looking at it, smiling. "I hope that Starrk likes it."

"Oh, he'll like it," Nel said.

"You two are so lucky," Orihime said. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, it's too much trouble having to deal with Grimmy. He's always so needy," Nel said, grinning.

"Yeah, and Starrk would rather sleep than spend any real quality-time with me," Harribel said, also grinning.

"Not to mention that Grimm's room looks as though a tornado ran through it," Nel said.

"And Starrk gives this snorting noise whenever he's sleeping."

"I know. Our boyfriends really are the greatest," Nel said.

"I'll say," Harribel said.

"So, Orihime, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Well…"

"That's a yes," Nel declared. "Who is it? Oh…wait…I bet it's Ichigo."

"It…used to be."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime in surprise. Nel and Harribel looked at each other and then back at Orihime.

"I mean…I still feel something for him, but…it's not like it used to be. For some reason, I find myself becoming more attracted to…to…" she blushed. "I like Ulquiorra."

"Really?" Tatsuki asked. "Uh…Orihime…you don't really know, Ulquiorra. You know Ichigo."

"I know, but…it's just that Ichigo…I know he doesn't like me in that way I hoped he would. Plus, there really wasn't much there, I think. I don't know. I don't really know how I feel."

"It's alright," Nel said. "We're here to support you. If you need to talk, we'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Orihime said.

Nel and Harribel looked at each other.

"We'll have to find a way to make sure that Ulquiorra follows through," Nel whispered.

"I know," Harribel said. "But, what if something bad happens? Don't you remember at lunchtime? We nearly lost control when we smelled her blood."

"I know," Nel said. "Then there's the unfortunate matter about the Werewolf," she said, looking at Tatsuki out of the corner of her eyes. "You know she'll probably try to keep Ulquiorra away."

"Yeah, but the bigger problem is with Ulquiorra. I know you talked with him, but I think he may have to be pushed."

"What are you two talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Oh…we were just trying to figure out what color of dress would look good on you. I think that a darker color would go really well with your hair," Nel said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Nel said. "Try on the blue dress. Let's see how that looks on you."

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Grimmjow moaned.

"Stop complaining," Starrk said as he looked at the suits. "If we don't do this, then Nel and Bel will bite our heads off. You know how women can be if men don't behave themselves and do what they're told."

"Tch…I don't like this. What's wrong with my usual suit?"

"It has silk lace at the cuffs," Starrk said. "You haven't updated your formal wardrobe since…when was it again? Oh, that's right, 1782."

"Oh shut up. I still don't get why Harribel made you get a new suit. It's from this year."

"Yeah, but she told me that it was from the wrong season, or maybe it was wrong occasion. I don't know. Here, try this," he said and tossed a navy-blue suit at Grimmjow. "Wear it with the cream shirt and the red tie."

"Are you fucking kidding? I'm not going to prep school."

"Whatever. You can make a fool of yourself and go naked for all I care."

"Are ya sure? What if Harribel likes what she sees?"

"When you make your grand entrance in the Kitty's New Clothes, I'll distract her with a passionate kiss."

_**Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia took a sip of her tea from Starbucks as she sat in the park. She felt tired and alone. Things were not happening the way she wanted them to. She didn't know what she could do to make things go her way again.

_Maybe I should just give up on Ichigo and go back to Renji,_ she thought. _But, do I want Renji? I don't know anymore. I don't know what I want._

"Excuse me, is someone sitting there?"

She turned and saw a pale-skinned woman dressed in a pale blue dress with a silver and diamond necklace around her neck. Her pale icy hair was hung around her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Rukia.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia looked at her again.

_She's so beautiful,_ she thought. _So beautiful and yet she's so cold, like snow and ice._

"How…do you know me?"

"I have had dealings with the Gotei," she said, giving a soft, cold smile. "I merely came to discuss the matter of Aizen's party. I understand that you're going to be there on security."

"Oh…yeah…I guess."

"I trust that you will not be this moody then. Otherwise, I may have to reconsider my choice in companion."

"Huh?"

"It is quite clear that you have the most unfortunate problem of being too preoccupied with personal problems that you are unable to focus on business."

"I'm…sorry."

"Don't be. You're only a Sleeper while I am a First Born."

Rukia looked at her in shock. She took her in again and realized who she was.

"You're Sode no Shirayuki, but most call you the 'Queen of Winter'."

"Well, it's good to know that you're not a complete waste."

"I…I don't understand why you're talking to me."

"How could someone with such a slow mind possibly be accepted into the Gotei? I am asking you to be my companion to Aizen's welcoming celebration for my colleague."

"Why?"

"I do not need a reason. I suppose it's because I like your build. It maybe boy-like, but it does have that nice feminine touch. It reminds me of a lover I once had. Plus, it doesn't detract from my own beauty. In fact, I would say that you would only enhance it."

_So, I'm just a piece of jewelry or some purse,_ Rukia thought bitterly.

"That's right. You are a piece of jewelry. However, even a piece of jewelry can be prized in its mistress's eyes. I have a desire for you to be my piece of jewelry. Who know, it might even help you to earn knowledge of a secret that will allow you to get the one you want."

Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki.

"You mean…you'll help me get Ichigo?"

"Only if you deserve it," Sode no Shirayuki said and put a finger under Rukia's chin. "However, I must know. Will you be my companion for at least one night?"

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra went into his bedroom and looked at the neat bed. He was tired. Nel's conversation had really taken a lot out of him and for it to be over he gave her the answer he hoped she was looking for. He was surprised that he actually managed some kind of smile. However, that did not mean that he completely dismissed it.

"She's right," he whispered. "I am nothing more than a coward."

He sighed as he sat on the bed's edge and untied his shoes. When his shoes were off, he pulled of his socks, revealing his pale-skinned feet. He lay back on top of the covers and allowed his head to lie on the silk-covered pillows. He was lying in the cliché resting Vampire position before turning on his side and lifting his knees to his chest into the fetal position.

He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

He dreamed of Orihime holding out a hand to him, flower petals blowing around her. He reached out to her, but before their fingers touched, she became a storm of rose petals blowing in the wind.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime climbed the steps to her apartment, carrying her new dress and high-heels and accessories.

"Bye Tatsuki, I'll see you tomorrow," Orihime called down.

"Bye, Orihime," Tatsuki called back.

Orihime sighed as she unlocked her front door and walked into her apartment. She closed the door behind her and locked the door before making her way to her bedroom. She placed her packages onto the bed and began to hum to herself. She opened the box with her dress and held it up to her. She stood in front of the mirror and held the strapless, deep purple dress in front of her. She admired how the top was tight and then smoothly flowed out at the waist. She continued to hold the dress against her as she began to waltz around the room.

"Oh…hello, Edward," she said to the poster. "Certainly, I would love to dance."

She pretended to dance with Edward for a time and then giggled. She began to wonder what Ulquiorra and Ichigo would wear and if they would ask her to dance. She had found it difficult to believe that only a few hours earlier she had actually doubted that she still liked Ichigo. It was true that Ichigo now had stiff competition with Ulquiorra in the picture.

"Oh, if only I could have both," she whispered as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She allowed herself to fall backwards and spread her arms out. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

Outside, staring up at the window, Tatsuki sighed and turned away.

"Orihime," she whispered as tears began to fall.

_**The Countess**_

The sea waves brushed against the sides of the ship.

In one of the lush cabins, a woman laid on a bed. She held a glass of champagne in one hand and took small, delicate sips. Her other hand brushed over the skin of the nude girl who lay next to her. The girl moaned a little as she cuddled closer to her mistress.

"That's a good girl," the woman cooed. "You're so well-behaved, Chizuru. I wish all of my pets could be like you."

There was a knock at the door. She sighed.

"You may enter."

The door opened and a tall, thin man with a pale, stern face walked in. He wore a long black overcoat with green and silver embroidery on the collar and sleeves and gold buttons engraved with rosebuds. Black pants were tucked in to black boots of shining black leather. His black hair was combed back, but it was allowed to drape over his shoulders. His green eyes glittered like emeralds in the light with hints of silver around the pupils.

"Ah, Antonin, I was hoping you would come to visit."

"Forgive me, my lady," he said with a bow. "I was making arrangements for your arrival."

"I'm so happy that Corrin decided to let you come along. Although, I do wish he was attending."

"He has business to take care of."

"Or so he told me," the woman said as she lifted the glass to her luscious red lips. "How are my pets doing? I hope they're being treated very well."

"Your…pets are doing fine. They are sleeping right now."

"Aw, that's so precious. Did you hear that, Chizuru, my darling? Our other pets are doing well and are sleeping."

Chizuru only let out a tiny mewing sound and shifted her position, revealing a pale-brown nipple. Antonin's frown deepened as he watched the woman gently squeeze the mound of flesh.

_Honestly, does she have no sense of decency?_ He thought.

He was always surprised at how open some of the Eight were about sexuality. The more mature of the First Born like Starrk and Corrin and Sode no Shirayuki, kept it private.

However, most of the others didn't view it as something to be ashamed about or kept hidden. They treated their latest lovers like some kind of toy meant to be played in the open as well as in private. As a result, visits to the likes of the Marquis of Blue Roses or Ishtar Selena usually became extremely embarrassing and yet very alluring.

He was glad that Carmilla only had one of her pets with her instead of the usual five. That would have severely tested his resolve.

"Tell me Antonin," she continued in a business-like voice while still fondling the small breast. "What do you know about Souske Aizen?"

"He is among the top Blood Lords in Karakura Town," he said. "Other than that, I only know what my son tells me."

"He has taken an interest in a young lady," she said and looked at Antonin, "and your son seems to have taken an interest in her as well. I don't know her name, but…two of my other associates already know about her as well. She has somehow dragged two young men with her into the Faerie Realm and one of them was your son. There is also an albino involved."

"I…don't understand," Antonin said.

"Never mind," she said and leaned back in the bed, feeling heat as she remembered the scene she had watched. "I merely want you to know, because your son could very well not tell you any of what is going on with him."

"He was like that about that human from a while back," Antonin said, frowning. "I suppose that I must remind him of his place. I will not allow the Schiffer name and blood be soiled by a Dhampir birth."

"Aw, don't be that way. I think it's very romantic. Now, when are we going to arrive?"

"We'll arrive tomorrow afternoon," Antonin Schiffer said.

"Ah, that's good. It will give me time to prepare for the little party that Aizen has set up for me. Be sure that my pets are nice and clean and neatly groomed before we arrive."

"As you wish, Lady Bathory," Antonin said. "Is that all you wish?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "You may leave. If you wish, you can have anyone as a snack, but not my pets. They're all so dear to me."

"As you wish," Antonin Schiffer said, giving a bow and walked out of the room.

When he was gone, Carmilla Bathory muzzled Chizuru's neck, taking in the smell of her sweat.

"So sweet," she whispered. "Such a good little pet," she said.

She opened her mouth as her teeth changed into fangs. She traced a sharpened nail along the side of Chizuru's neck and then along her own.

"You deserve a reward for being such a good pet," she said.

Her mouth dipped towards the wound in Chizuru's neck and she brought Chizuru's mouth to the wound in her own. They exchanged moans as they drank each other's blood as they had so many times over the centuries, further strengthening their Blood Bond.

_**The Grey Watchers**_

The two figures strode out of the shadows. Their gold-headed canes made a dull and rhythmic _tap-tap-tap_ on the pavement. They were both of equal build and equal height. Both war the same long ashy-grey coats and pants with white shirt, grey vest, and black shoes. The emblem of the Grey Watch, golden scales in a black-and-white shield with silver sword behind was pinned on both lapels of their coats. They wore the same small, round, silver-framed glasses, the lenses so dark that one could not see their eyes, and similar grey fedora hat. Both had grim expressions on their faces.

They were the type whom if you saw them you would forget them as soon as you looked away. They were the type who could blend into the background regardless of how many or how few were in a room. They could go around seen and yet unseen. That was how they liked it.

They were part of the Grey Watch.

And they watched.

"Is she the one?" one of the two asked in a monotonous, humming voice. The figure looked up at Orihime's window, head cocking to one side.

"She is," the other confirmed in the same voice, cocking his head in the opposite direction. "Already the pieces are gathering around her. Already she hears the drums and flutes of the world long past and yet to return. Her Blood is beginning to stir."

The other nodded, maintaining the grim expression.

"It has always been that way. It will always be that way. Past is future."

"Future is past."

"The Child of Spring Flowers, the Child of Winter's Snow, the Children of Summer's Rage, the Child of Autumn's Melancholy, the Child of Blood caught in the middle," the two chanted in unison.

"The Sun and Moon cross the sky."

"The Wolves give chase to blind the sky."

"All things exist in the Balance," they both said in unison.

"The Balance must be maintained."

"I concur."

"However, the Balance is not at risk at the moment. We will watch."

"We will watch."

"With Empty Eyes," they said in unison as they took off their sunglasses.

Indeed, their eyes were empty. One pair was completely white while the other pair was completely black. It was as though their eyes were made from smoothed stone.

The two stepped back into the shadows. The street outside was once again silent.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A.N.: I decided that the time had come to introduce the Grey Watch, or at least two of their members. I was originally saving them for further down the road, but decided to just go ahead and introduce them as they usually appear to humans. I did mention a blur of grey out of the corner of Ichigo's eyes a couple of chapters ago and that's how they appear as they go to-and-from various places. They're essentially a combination of the Observers from **_**Fringe**_**, the various beings of such authors as H.P. Lovecraft, Arthur Machen, and Robert W. Chambers, and how I would do the yet-unseen Royal Guard in **_**Bleach**_**. They have other purposes than just watching people and making sure that the Balance of Existence is maintained, but more about that will come later when someone goes to the Grey Court (official name: The Twilight Lands). **

**Also, I introduced two of the Eight in this chapter even though I originally planned to introduce Carmilla at the end of the next chapter and Sode no Shirayuki at the party along with a third member of this elite group (that one's still planned to make his entrance at the party).**

**When I'm writing, I like to listen to music and sometimes I find something that really helps me to develop a character or a situation or to use as a theme. Here's a list of some of the other songs that I have selected to serve as something of a story score (Some will have the sections that I imagined for them in front):**

"**Nocturne" and "Pastorale" by Secret Garden**

"**Blue World" and "Forever Autumn" by The Moody Blues**

"**Opposites Attract" by Clint Mansell**

"**Demons" by Brian McFadden**

"**Love & Loss" by Two Steps From Hell **

"**KARMA" by KOKIA**

**The Faerie Realm: "The Mummer's Dance" and "The Mystic's Dream" by Loreena McKennitt and "Dancing in the Rain" by Trevor Morris**

**The Eight (together): "Canzone of Death, Part 1" by Hikaru Nanase**

"**Infinite Legends" by Two Steps From Hell**

**The Grey Watch: "Bernini's Angels" by Kerry Muzzey**

**The Twilight Lands (The Grey Court): "The Host of Seraphim" by Dead Can Dance**

"**Friends" and "ROSA" by Nakano Aiko**

**Awakening: "Evey Reborn" by Dario Marianelli**

**That should be enough to get those interested started. I'll enter new track listings every-so-often. If you have any music selections that you would like to put forward, please put them in a review or in Private Message. I'm always looking for new music to add to my iTunes Library.**

**After this chapter, I'll start including interludes to provide more information about such things as Vampire Society and Hierarchy, Werewolf Society, and even myths and stories mentioned briefly in the story that play important roles in what I have in mind for those who are interested. All such entries will be labeled "Interlude (#): (Topic). The first interlude will be about Vampire Evolution and how it relates to their Social Structure.**

**That is pretty much all for now.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	8. Interlude 1: Author Notes on Vampires

_**Interlude 1: Vampiric Evolution and Social Structure**_

_Author's Introduction:_ This interlude is based on the notes that I made in the early stages of developing and while writing this story.

**An Overview of Vampiric Evolution Levels**

Vampire evolution begins when enough bites from a developed Vampire to a human have been administered or enough Vampiric blood has been consumed by a human in order to permit the Vampiric blood to alter the human blood. However, Levels 1-3 Vampires don't leave much of their victims to become Vampires.

The Vampire that turns a human is often times referred to as their "Waker."

_Levels 1-3_

The first three stages of Vampiric Evolution are the more animalistic. They are driven by instinct and have no will of their own. The only Vampires allowed to control them are either their "Waker" or a Full-Blood whose Reiatsu can overwhelm their own.

If a Vampire in these levels come in contact with the blood of a Level 4 or above that Vampire's will becomes a part of their own. However, the "Waker" is the only one that can kill a Level 1-3 Vampire via telepathy and if another Vampire is telepathically linked to that Vampire, their mind is destroyed and they are reduced to an empty husk.

The hunger for human flesh and blood comes from a combination of an insatiable hunger and the desire to Evolve. The more blood and flesh they consume, the more likely they'll be able to evolve into a stronger being. They may eat the corpses of the dead, but it is preferable to eat something that was still alive when they began their consumption of the victim. Gotei researches believe that this is because a person's Reiatsu flows in the blood and meat and that they devour humans for the same reason humans devour plants and meat: to gain the energy necessary to survive. Sometimes, a stronger Vampire in these levels will devour a weaker member. This is common in areas where prey is scarce.

The first three stages each end with a transformation. A Level 1 Vampire becomes a Level 2 when they have fully shed all of the human skin and have gained a harder skin, and the hind legs resemble a cricket's while the front arms maintain a humanoid form. In the transition between Level 2 and Level 3, the Vampire buries itself into the earth where it remains hidden until the transformation is complete and it emerges, using its new wings to sweep the dirt away. The Level 3 Vampires tend to be frailer and more rat-like in appearance. When a Level 3 Vampire is ready to become a Level 4, they use their own blood to build a cocoon around them while staying suspended above the earth. They remain in this cocoon until their transformation is complete and emerge as a Level 4. Vampires refer to this process as the "Birth in Blood."

When they emerge, the Vampire must brave the light of the sun in order to complete their Evolution. The only parts of their new body that does not get touched by the light are the eyes and so the eyes remain weak when it comes to the sunlight.

_Level 4-6_

Level 4 Vampires are known as "Maturing Vampires" since they are officially a part of Vampire Society, but have yet to integrate into Vampire Society. Level 4 Vampires gain a will of their own as well as Telepathic abilities. They are no longer controlled by their Waker. They can handle human food, but it doesn't provide them with as much energy as it would a human. As a result, they need to drink human blood at least a couple of times a week, but not on a daily basis. They need far less sleep than an ordinary human (only about 5 hours a week as opposed to 6-8 hours a day). They retain much of what they learned as a human, but it's intertwined with things that they gained from the Blood Memory (which is knowledge of things in the past only found by tapping into the Universal Subconscious). Some of the more powerful Level 4s (namely those who have the potential to become a Level 6) can see auras, but they can only see certain aspects and even then it's limited to only being able to see the auras of those with weaker levels of Reiatsu than their own.

Level 5 Vampires are known as "Matured Vampires". Level 4s reach this level, not by physical evolution but by using their Reiatsu to advance an inherit ability other than telepathy. Such skills that Level 5 Vampires can perform include shape-shifting, telekinesis, limited physical manipulation, and teleportation. However, some Level 5 Vampires can gain more than one such ability and those that do are declared Level 6 and are usually from those families descended from any of The Eight or the First Awakened.

_The Eight (Also Called "The Pure Bloods")_

The Eight are revered by Vampire Society since they are the last eight to be purely Faerie-blood and are the last remnants of a time before the rise of man. Their true names have long been forgotten and so have adopted names or titles for their own. Some of the Eight rarely interact with Vampire society, preferring either complete privacy, like Eduard Corrin, or human company, such as Miriana Sárkány, as opposed to Vampire Company.

The Eight are in a level of their own since they are pure Faerie-blooded as opposed to part Faerie-blood and part human blood as the Regular Vampires and Werewolves. The first humans to be given blood by any of the "Pure Bloods" became the "First Families" and are the forefathers of the Werewolves, the Vampires, the Shaman, and the Alchemists. However, mythology that date back to the End of the Faerie Age indicate that the "Pure Bloods" mated with the first men, thus helping to preserve both blood lines since the two species were dying out. As a result, according to the myths, all of modern man have at least some level of hibernating Faerie Blood in them.

The Eight are:

Carmilla Bathory

Eduard Corrin (A.K.A. "Stone-Faced")

Roland des Fleurs (A.K.A. "The Marquis of Blue Roses")

Aruji Enma

Ishtar Selena

Miriana Sárkány

Sode no Shirayuki (A.K.A. "Queen of Winter")

Adolf Starrk (A.K.A. "Noble Wolf-Lord")

**Vampire Society**

_Full-Blood vs. Half-Blood_

If Vampire Evolution begins with the bite, it also determines whether a future Vampire will be considered a Full-Blood or a Half-Blood. Full-Bloods are those who also drink the Vampire's actual blood. Half-Bloods are those who are merely bitten and go through the Vampiric Evolution because of the saliva introduced into their systems by the bite.

One of the main differences is in the length of time it takes to go from a human into a Level 4. Full-Bloods tend to take about 40 years to as little as 4 days, depending on how powerful the Vampire is, to become a Level 4. Half-Bloods tend to take about a century to get to Level 4. However, while the longer period of Evolution is painful, the shorter periods tend to nearly be unbearable to where the Vampire could die if they are too weak.

Another main difference is in the auras. Half-Blood auras have a dimmer aura that can range from a light grey with pink (weaker Half-Bloods) to a dark, sooty color with

Full-Bloods have a greater range of power and levels of Reiatsu that they can use than Half-Bloods, however there are very few Half-Bloods can rival Full-Bloods in terms of power and are therefore assigned to Blood Lords to oversee their integration into Vampiric Society and are deemed "Maximum Sanguinis" as opposed to "Sanguine Domini," which is the honorific title assigned to all Full-Bloods.

_Blood Lords_

When a Vampire becomes a Level 4 or, if they are a naturally born Vampire, gain the Reiatsu levels of a Level 4, they are usually sent to a Blood Lord whose main obligation is to ease the Level 4's integration into society. Many of the noble families use Blood Lords to help train their children.

Blood Lords are usually Full-Blooded "Matured Vampires" who are approved by the Aristocratic Council, which is the main governing body for Vampire Society. Blood Lords can send their wards on errands, especially when they become more mature. Blood Lords also take in those Level 4s who have matured to a Level 5 maturity, but haven't developed any kind of special ability to mark them as a Level 5. These Level 4s can be trained to become Alchemists and are often times employed by Blood Lords to make various formulae that could help them become stronger and more powerful.

Competition among Blood Lords is encouraged to help prepare their wards for Vampire Society where the nobles continually form various alliances and switch sides in order to try to get further ahead with only the Eight and the First Families, such as the Schiffer family, immune from the plotting and scheming because of the levels of power they hold and the mystique around them, despite in-family quarrels.

_Aristocratic Council_

The Aristocratic Council is the main governing body of the Vampire Society. They are essentially composed of Full-Bloods from the oldest families with members of the First Families forming a central council. The Council was first formed during the days of Ancient Greece, but did not become a central feature until the Roman Empire in order to maintain some kind of law and order among the various Vampire factions in the Roman Empire with those in nations outside of the Empire who came with the increase of trade. Mini-councils formed throughout Eastern Asia and Arabia and Northern Africa that were all answerable to the Central Council in Rome. Only the Vampires in Eastern Europe and modern-day Russia had a separate council that refused to submit to the Roman Council.

The Fall of the Western Roman Empire caused the Roman Council to disband as the Vampires scattered, fearing that the religious mania that rose up would completely wipe them out. The Eastern Council offered refuge to their Western kin, but many refused their offer. However, as the religious fervor of the Middle Ages gave rise to the Witch Hunts and the Inquisitions, many fled East to the Carpathian Mountains where the myths that truly shaped the popular culture view of Vampires began to rise.

Since the fully Awakened Vampires would only hunt at night in order to avoid human gaze, this gave rise to the belief that Vampires are solely nocturnal creatures. This belief was encouraged so that way those Vampires who did go out in the day could gain access to the homes of potential prey since the legends did hit on the fact that Vampires have to be invited into a home.

During this time of exile, the Western Vampires and Eastern Vampires began to quarrel amongst themselves over which factions would gain full control. It would have broken out into war that would have spread throughout Europe and Asia had the Eight along with the Grey Watch intervened. The heads of the noble families from both factions gathered with the Eight and the Grey Watch in a secret grove hidden in the mountains where the Carpathian Treaty was shaped and it served as the groundwork for the formation of the Aristocratic Council. Three copies of the Carpathian Treaty were made: one would go to the Grey Watch another would be given to the Western faction and the third to the Eastern faction.

The Carpathian Treaty helped to resolve the problem of who had authority by giving an equal number of representatives for both factions to serve on the Council. The Council in turn would be moderated by one member of the First Houses with the member being changed once every 50 years. In the rare event that the Council reaches a deadlock, then the final decision is made by one of the Eight.

**End of Interlude 1**

**And now, back to the story**


	9. Chapter 7: The Glass Rose

**Empty Eyes**

**Chapter 7: The Glass Rose**

_In spite of all,_

_Some shape of beauty moves away the pall_

_From our dark spirits._

_-John Keats, _Endymion _Bk. 1.1_

The night was calm and the prey was plentiful.

The White Wolf ran through the brush of the forest around Karakura Town. The scent of blood stained the brush. There was a wounded animal nearby and had passed by fairly recently. He sniffed at the blood and recoiled. There was a bitter smell to it and it knew that it was blood from one of the two-legs who had been recently bitten by one of the Ageless.

_Bad blood, bad meat,_ it thought as it rushed away.

It knew better than to try to go after anything bitten by the Ageless. Their meat was known to be poisoned and any Werewolf that tried to devour such meat died a horrid death.

It ran away from the cries.

_**Renji Abarai**_

"Alright, it looks like we'll get some action," Renji whispered to the group of students who were assigned to him.

This part of the forest was a part of Squad 6's jurisdiction. He could make out the other experienced Gotei Hunters set up the traps. He was glad that the Reiatsu Reader was informing him that whatever they were chasing had not fully become a Level 1 Vampire.

_This will really help prepare them for when they graduate from being mere Entry-Level Apprentices,_ he thought.

As a member of the Gotei, one of Renji's duties was to help lead a small group of Entry-Level Novices on a field exercise. Normally, field exercises were merely quiet patrols, but every-once-in-a-while there would be call and the field exercises would actually be allowed to participate in an actual operation, so long as other actual Gotei members were present to assist.

He remembered how his own field exercise nearly ended in disaster. He had been with Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, and Momo Hinamori and they had been assigned to work in Squad 8's jurisdiction at the time. They had entered an old abandoned warehouse with a small group of Gotei Hunters when the floor gave way from under them and they landed in a relatively newly-formed Haunt, which had been very fortunate. If it was a more developed Haunt then none of them would have gotten out.

As it was, they had only lost three of the Gotei Hunters and their instructor who had broken his leg in the fall to where the bone was sticking out of his leg like a branch from a tree before they were able to set up a perimeter of UV flashers. It had taken roughly three weeks for him to be able to smell barbecuing meat without completely losing it. He sometimes still had trouble smelling roasting meat even after two years. He was glad he hadn't lost it while running from that Haunt. If he had, he would have most likely been ripped to shreds.

Renji made sure that the spare UV flashers he always brought with him were still in his jacket pocket. He smiled when he felt their comforting shape through the light fabric.

_Never leave home without 'em,_ he thought.

"Alright, now listen up," he said as he faced the students. "We're in luck that we're chasing a person who hasn't become a Level 1 yet. However, that does not give you an excuse to let your guard down. They can be nearly as dangerous as a regular Vampire. You will only be permitted to help set up the traps and observe. If you try to play a hero and rush into danger without giving a single thought to your own life or the lives of your fellow students, I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit down for at least two months. Is that understood?"

The students nodded, but he could tell from the gleams in their eyes that he would have to make sure that they wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Just remember that I'll be keeping an eye on you. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah," one of the girls spoke up. "Will we be able to get a good look at how handsome it is?"

The other girl student giggled a little and the two boys only rolled their eyes. Renji sighed.

"For God's sake, this isn't _Twilight_. You may think that all Vampires are über-sexy and they are when they reach Level 4. However, before that they're beasts with no free-will of their own and only a sensational hunger. Level 1s actually shed their human skin to make way for the more Vampiric skin, and no, it doesn't glitter. If you think for a moment that Ronald guy, or whatever his name is, is waiting for you up ahead, you're mistaken.

"Keep in mind that this is a search and destroy mission. That means that you'll get to see what happens when we kill a Vampire and it ain't pretty. Now, get all thoughts of _Twilight_ out of your heads and pay attention. Are there any real questions that don't have to do with silly teenage paranormal romances?"

The other girl raised her hand.

"Go ahead."

"What exactly happens before a person becomes a Level 1?"

"Well, that's more like it.

"First, they start losing their ability to think. Levels 1, 2, and 3 Vampires have no free-will and are bound to whoever their Waker is. However, most of the time the Waker don't even bother trying to control them and so they're only left to follow their instinct, which is to feed. Their vision becomes blurry. They feel tremendous amounts of pain as their blood is turned from human into something not human. It's that pain that causes them to feed on human flesh and blood. We don't know why that is, but that's just how it is. I can tell you that as soon as that hunger becomes insatiable, they're officially a Level 1.

"Their first victims tend to be family or friends, anyone whom they know by instinct. After that, it's whoever's unfortunate enough to come across them. They become a Level 2 as soon as they shed the last of their human skin. That in turns allows them to grow their harder and more refined Vampire skin as they continue to evolve. At least that's what the textbook says."

There was a slight chuckle at that. He was glad to see that they looked more cautious now. The last thing he needed was for them to get too cocky and think they could take on any class of Vampire by themselves. That was the last thing he wanted to contend with. He remembered hearing that Ichigo had been that way during his field exercise as a Novice and he had been reprimanded and made to clean out the empty Vampire cages.

He never wanted to find out what that was like, but it definitely caused Ichigo to become more cautious during his patrols, but not by much.

"Hey, care to give us a hand?" one of the Hunters shouted.

"You heard him. Get to it," Renji said. "And remember to do exactly what they tell you to do. You're not on the same level as Van Helsing quite yet."

He shook his head as the four students went to help set up the traps.

_Amateurs,_ he thought. _There's no way I was ever like them._

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra woke from his nap and stifled a yawn. He really hated showing any such human traits as fatigue, but some things couldn't be helped. He knew that his hair was ruffled and he would have to comb it back before he left.

However, those things were not at the forefront of his mind. He was thinking of his dream. He could only remember bits and pieces of it, but he could remember one part: Orihime becoming a storm of flower blossoms.

_Why am I thinking of her? What is she to me but a mere human? We do not belong with each other, no matter what anyone else says. She is nothing more than a human._

And yet something inside him resisted that thought.

A part of him believed that he and Orihime were meant to be together. A part of him wanted to just go over to Orihime's apartment and visit her. She had granted him entrance once and so he could come and go as he pleased. It wouldn't take much to mark her as his.

_Just one little bite,_ he thought, _and she's mine._

_No, I can't do that to her. I can't do that to her._

_But it's in your nature. You're like a disease. You want to spread your influence. That's the way all Vampires are._

"Shut up," he whispered. "I do not want to do that to her."

And yet he did.

He went to the elevator and stopped. Could he really trust himself to take a walk outside and not head to Orihime's apartment? He could go to the building's gymnasium and exercise there. But if he did that then he could just decide to go outside since it was too close to the main entrance. The temptation was too great.

_Then just give in._

_Why should I?_

_You want to._

_Why should that matter? I am above the influence of such petty things like desire._

_No you're not._

He rubbed at his temples, trying to get that inner voice under control. The last time that voice had been this talkative was when he had first met Rosaline. And now it was coming back to haunt him like it did then.

He began to pace the room. Movement always helped him to ease his mind. He walked over to the fridge and took out a packet of blood that he had delivered to him from one of the blood banks owned by the Aristocratic Council. He unscrewed the top and poured some into his mouth, not bothering with a glass. He needed something to help ease the tension he got when the Hunger came upon him. He allowed the metallic and yet sweet nectar to ease his dry throat. He hadn't realized that his teeth had become fangs until he felt them returning to their more human shape.

The combination of movement and blood helped him. He was calming down now and regaining a sense of equilibrium. He sighed in relief as he sat down and looked towards the bookcase. He frowned as something caught his eye. He got up and walked towards it.

_Did this cause me to have that dream? I cannot see how since I rarely look at it anymore._

He picked up the glass rose from its place on the shelf and examined it. Looking at it brought a sensation on him so suddenly that he nearly dropped the object. However, his Vampire reflexes caused him to snatch it before it could begin its descent from his loosened grip. He closed his eyes and then…

_He was in a field of roses that looked to have been made from glass and a waterfall cascading down on them and as the water hit them, the glass roses blossomed and shone like a field of suns, each one containing a universe. What made the dream stranger was that the glass roses were singing and walking among them singing in tandem to them was Orihime, naked and pregnant. Yet her feet did not touch the ground._

_As she sang, her pregnant womb became even larger and a flower began to bloom from her navel. But unlike the other flowers, this one was a golden red. It was a sun to put all suns to shame. Then the light consumed her in its harsh and yet wonderful fire. It spread towards him and he allowed it to sweep him away into its depths._

He opened his eyes and was confused at where he was. He was still on his bed.

He rushed out to the living room and went to the book case where he had found the glass rose. He looked and saw that there was no glass rose. Confusion came over him. He looked around and at his hand, but there was no glass rose.

His head ached as he tried to separate reality from dream. For a time, the two had become the same thing.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

She was in the forest again.

The leaves glowed lovely shades of silver and emerald green. The sounds of drums beating were coming from somewhere up ahead and she could make out the blaze of a fire through the fog on the ground. The desire to reach that fire filled her very essence. She knew that if she reached it, then some great secret in the path of her life would be answered.

She stopped, hoping that Ulquiorra and Ichigo would come to her again. The vague memory of what happened before filled her with excitement. She longed for their caresses against her skin and their whispers in her ears.

She listened as an evening wind came through the trees.

_Sing. Sing. Please, sing us the Song._

_Sing oh Daughter of the Earth. Sing oh Mother of Life. Sing oh Maiden of Hope and Widow of Despair. Sing oh Child of Spring Flowers._

She looked around and saw that the trees were not made of bark. They were made of people. Faces swam in and out of view in ripples along the surface of the trees and branches. Some were smiling and laughing. The branches reached out to her like hands to caress her. Their touch was like the grass with early morning dew under her feet. She could feel something inside her soar as though trying to be freed and take flight.

_Sing._

_Sing._

_Sing oh Child of Spring Flowers._

Her fear was gone. She understood that she had come too far on this path to turn back.

"I will sing when I reach the glade," she whispered in response. "I will sing when I dance around the living fires of desire. I will sing with the Shun-Shun-Rikka."

She smiled as the trees swayed with excitement.

"Sing while drinking the wine of Long-Ago and Yet-to-Come," the trees said in a mighty chorus. "Sing while the berries ripen. Sing while the fire burns. Sing while the flowers bloom. Sing while the blood Awakens."

"I shall sing," Orihime whispered as ecstasy came over her. "I shall sing for the Child of Winter's Snow. I shall sing for the Children of Summer's Rage. I shall sing for the Child of Autumn's Melancholy. I shall sing for the Child of Blood. I shall sing and they shall hear my song."

She felt herself falling back and landing on the grassy ground. The trees surrounded her, reaching for her. The grass reached up for her with their dewy fingers.

Orihime sank into the caresses as they dressed her in dew and listened to the wind's ancient song.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

Byakuya looked up from the spot in "Song of Flowers" and picked up a pen. It was strange that the Grey Watchers mentioned those others that the story mentioned. He quickly jotted down the list of who the Child of Spring Flowers would sing for that the story mentioned.

The one that caught his attention were: "Children of Summer's Rage" and "Child of Blood." The main reason was that they didn't match with the others mentioned. The others were singular and dealt with one of the four seasons. He tried to make sense of what it meant when Councilor Ukitake rushed into the room. He looked around the room as though looking for someone and was about to leave when he spotted him.

"Oh…there you are."

"What do you want, Councilor Ukitake?"

"We got word that the members from the Mercenary Guilds will be arriving shortly. Supreme Councilor Yamamoto wants us to greet them."

"I see."

Byakuya stood up and closed his notebook and put it and the pen back into his bag. He thought about it for a moment and decided to take the book with him. He had gone over the story "Song of Flowers" so many times and yet something didn't quite add up. When he had reached the end he expected it to continue, but it didn't. It was as though the line, "And thus she came into glade and," was the last thing whoever told it would say. Without that "and" he would have thought it was a natural ending. However, that "and" told him that it wasn't the ending and that there must have been something else after it.

He supposed he would have to see where the original manuscripts, if any, of that tale were kept.

He followed Ukitake out of the library with the messenger bag clutched in one hand.

"You should be pleased."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Apprentice, Renji Abarai, is leading some of the Novices on a field exercise. And it would seem as if they're going to see the Gotei in action."

"So long as he doesn't get any of them killed, then I would be pleased."

"He's a responsible young man."

"The problem is that he's still a teenager. He may tell them not to try any heroics, but will he heed that advice?"

"He's not Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No, but he is can still be irresponsible at times."

"Don't be harsh on the boy."

"I have to be. He is under my command. A commander should be harsh to those who he's responsible for."

Ukitake sighed. He supposed that Byakuya had a point on that. He knew he felt that way about Ichigo and Rukia. They were his responsibility. However, he knew that he couldn't keep an eye on them all of the time. He trusted them to do what they thought was best.

_It seems that he has a difficult time trusting his own subordinates. I wonder why._

_**Renji Abarai**_

Renji kept an eye on the four students as they crept closer to where the would-be Vampire was howling in pain. He lowered the night-vision glasses over his eyes. He could tell that the subject was male and he could see pain contorted on his face. Unfortunately, the eerie green hue that the glasses caused everything to have didn't tell him if the eyes were becoming completely red as they pooled with blood. However, he could see that the subject was starting to lose some of the human teeth, which would soon be replaced with fangs.

_The first things to go during the physical transformation are the teeth,_ he thought. _Good thing the fangs haven't started growing or we may have to actually face a Level 1._

"Alright, it's not a Level 1 Vampire right now and that's a good thing. When the subject becomes a Level 1, they'll become extremely fast and extremely strong. You don't want to find yourself in their grip, because once they have a hold on you, it's over unless you have some kind of UV light or pure silver on you and have it ready to use." He whispered this lecture to them, hoping that they wouldn't have to learn the hard way of the importance of being prepared.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We're going to lure it into the traps that we set up."

"What?" one of the boys whispered. Renji wasn't surprised to hear a slight tremble of fear.

"You heard right, we're going to be bait. Well, you're going to be the bait while I just sit back and watch."

"Are you insane?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, you wanted to enter the Gotei. That means that you have to learn what the Gotei Patrols do. And the best way to learn is by doing."

"What if we don't want to?" the other boy asked.

"Well, you get to clean out the empty Vampire cages in exchange. So, what do you want to do? Do you want to be some janitor or do you want to be a member of the Gotei Patrols and keep your friends and family safe from the likes of these?"

There was silence. Then the girl who had asked about what happens during the transformation into a Level 1 spoke up.

"What do we have to do?"

Renji smiled and took out a knife.

"You want to cut your palms. Do it deep enough to draw blood. The scent will attract it. It's weak right now, which is good. That means you don't have to run too fast, but head towards the traps. If you get into trouble, don't panic. It can't see you and its hearing is still at human level, which means it won't be able to hear your heart beat. Just stay down and conceal the wound or use something to cover the scent of blood. Its sense of smell won't be developed enough to distinguish smells."

The four students looked at Renji and then at the man who was crying out in pain. He knew what they were thinking. It had been what he thought when he first saw this process happening before his eyes. He had always assumed that a person had to die before becoming a Vampire. He supposed that in a way they did, but not only in the way that was portrayed in films and novels where the heart stops beating completely, even though that type of death sometimes occurred.

This death was of the old self in body, mind, and soul and being completely changed into something new and closer to the dream of godhood that had plagued mortals throughout History. But that begged the question: was the creature before them still human?

He didn't know. All that he knew was that if they allowed it to escape, it would become a monster that would prey on any who got in its way.

"Alright, let's do this," one of the male students said and grabbed the knife. "Should we just have one be the bait?"

Renji shook his head.

"No. That way the chances of success will be greater and if you need to lure it away from someone in trouble, you can."

The boy nodded and put the blade against his palm. He pressed deep and slid the knife in a quick motion. He closed his palm so that way the others could have the opportunity to use the blade on their own palms. It reminded Renji of taking a blood oath when he was younger.

_Funny how blood seems to be so important for some reason,_ he thought and pushed the thought aside.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was the task at hand.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra splashed cold water on his face. His mind was still reeling. He believed that he was awake when he was still dreaming. He had heard of such things happening, but he had never experienced it until now. It was rather disconcerting to say the least.

"I need to take a walk," he whispered. "Fresh air will clear my head."

For a moment, a sense of déjà-vu seized him. Hadn't that been what he thought in the waking part of his dream? And hadn't he wondered if he could trust himself not to go to Orihime's apartment? He shook his head.

"That was only a dream."

He went to the fridge and took out a packet of blood. He was about to unscrew it and stopped himself. He would not behave like some barbaric Half-Blood like Grimmjow.

He went over to the glass cabinet and took down one of the brandy glasses. After pouring himself a glass, he screwed the top back on and put the half-empty packet back into the fridge as he sipped the blood from the glass. Slowly, his mind was able to come to some kind of equilibrium.

He drained the last of the blood from the glass and ran his tongue over the inside of the glass to absorb the blood that clung to the sides and bottom. This was the only time he ever deviated from proper etiquette, at least proper human etiquette. Vampire social etiquette dictated a waste-not policy when it came to drinking blood and it really didn't matter how a Vampire got the last bits of blood from a glass just as long as they got it.

When he finished getting the last of the blood, he raised it to the light to inspect it. He nodded his head in approval when he saw that there wasn't a single drop of blood anywhere on the glass and he put it in the dishwasher.

He walked to his closet and took out one of the black jackets he wore, even though he didn't really need it. However, appearances were everything. And since humans tended to wear jackets when the weather got a little cooler it was only appropriate to do the same in order to blend in. He was about to go out when he stopped.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could feel himself rising as the Blood Connection was made.

_How may I be of service, Blood Lord?_

_Ah, Ulquiorra,_ Aizen's voice echoed in his mind. _I tried to reach you earlier, but you weren't responding._

_I apologize. I was resting._

_I see. Well, I wanted to let you know that our Honored Guest is bringing a little surprise for you with her._

Ulquiorra kept a moan from escaping. He had a feeling he knew what that meant.

_I see. How did she manage to get Corrin to permit my father to accompany her?_

_I'm afraid I don't know. I just merely wanted to give you forewarning. I would hate for you to make some kind of scene like Starrk does whenever his father comes over to visit._ There was a slight chuckle. _But I trust that I won't have that same problem with you._

_I understand. I shall be civil with my father regardless of how he addresses me._

_That's good to know. I knew that I could count on you. Anyways, what can you tell me about the girl?_

_She is merely a human. As of right now, there is nothing to warrant the notion that she is anything special._

_I see. Well, I trust you on your judgment on this matter. However, Ulquiorra, you will inform me if anything about her is odd. And I do mean _anything_._

_I understand. I suppose the only strange thing I can report is that her close circle of friends includes two Hunters, a Shaman, and a Werewolf._

There was a pause at that.

_In that case, observe with caution. They most likely know what you are. Does the girl know?_

_I have concluded that she does not. They seem to be protective of her and do not wish her to know about our world. Also, there is no evidence that any Inoue was involved with any of the Treaties and therefore are not one of the families permitted to serve in the Gotei or any of its affiliates._

_Well, that's good to know. I will have to inform our Honored Guest that one of our guests is a human who isn't aware of our world. Thank you, Ulquiorra. That is all._

_I trust you will have a pleasant evening, Blood Lord Aizen._

_I will. Gin was kind enough to bring me a little toy to play with. But I won't bore you with that. You should really find a play-thing of your own. After all, all work and no play make Ulquiorra a dull boy._

The Blood Connection severed at that and Ulquiorra was allowed to descend back into his physical body. He staggered a little bit as consciousness reunited with the physical body. His vision was still blurred but it was quickly coming back to normal. No matter how many times a Vampire used telepathy they could still not avoid the physical effects of its uses. However, they could get used to them to where they barely noticed them.

"Why does everyone wish for me to get something to ease sexual tension? I have no need of such a thing."

Then his thoughts went back to that dream he had of him and Ichigo and Orihime. He could still not explain that one away.

_Maybe they have a point,_ he thought. _But I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me no better than Grimmjow._

He pushed the down button for his private elevator and when the doors opened, he stepped in and pushed the L-button.

He decided that he needed to take a walk after all.

_**Renji Abarai**_

Renji ran through the forest, bringing up the rear. The blood trickled from the wound in his palm. The students were doing what he taught them. They were weaving, but keeping in the same direction. Behind them, the pseudo-Vampire was chasing after them.

Renji was surprised when he saw that it was faster than he expected. But it wasn't unusual. It meant that if the victim became a Level 1, then there was a chance that it would become a force to be reckoned with and have a larger appetite than the usual Level 1 Vampire. It was best to eliminate such a creature before it got out of control. If it was under the protection of its Waker, then the Gotei wouldn't have to get involved.

However, most Wakers didn't want to take responsibility for those whom they Awakened. Some believed that not interfering was the best way to determine which were worthy to evolve and which ones weren't, but most simply allowed their victims to evolve on their own because they didn't care. As a result, the lower level Vampires could only go by instinct like mere animals.

And now Renji was being chased by a pseudo-Vampire whose rational mind was being wiped clean by the Vampire's blood.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

The victim sprang at him and Renji swung his arm, hand closed into a fist. His fist struck the side of the creature's head and it went sprawling. He knew better than to stop to wait on it to get up. At this point, the creature was running solely on adrenaline.

_At least it's not a Level 1,_ he thought.

Ahead of him, one of the students tripped and fell.

"COVER YOUR WOUND AND STAY QUIET!"

Renji paused to make sure that the student did as instructed while keeping an eye on the creature following him. He could see it rushing at him. Then it stopped and sniffed the air.

_Shit,_ he thought and checked the scratch on his hand.

The blood was starting to clot. He hadn't cut deep enough. He dug one fingernail under the forming scab to reopen the wound. The coppery he could barely smell the coppery scent as the blood began to seep from re-opened wound. He thrust the wounded hand out to the pseudo-Vampire.

"OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

The creature let out a raspy howling and rushed at Renji who ran towards the traps. He saw that the other three students were taking cover behind the trees. He smiled. They were doing exactly what he told them to do.

"NOW!" Renji yelled as he and the creature ran into the cluster of trees.

He ducked, closing his eyes, just as the UV flashers became active. The synchronized flashes caused the creature to howl in pain. Thin tendrils of smoke rose from its skin as its turning blood began to boil. One of the Gotei Hunters rushed out with a sharpened pole and rammed it into the creature's chest, pushed it over, pinning it to the ground. The flashers stopped and the other Hunters stepped out of their hiding spots.

The other students stepped from the trees while Renji went back to get the one who had fallen. The entire event from the chase beginning to this point lasted only three minutes, but Renji could still feel his heart beating. He saw that the fourth student was getting up.

"Is it…you know?"

"Not yet. It's just pinned down," Renji replied and clapped the student on the shoulder. "You did good but next time, cover your wound completely. It could still smell you."

"I'm sorry sir."

"If you're truly sorry, then you'll remember next time. Remember, when you're out in the field, it's a matter of life or death. It's not a game."

"I'll…I'll remember, sir," the boy said and dropped his head.

"Come on. I'll demonstrate how we destroy a Vampire."

"I thought it was piercing the heart with a stake."

"That's just popular culture. While a Vampire's heart does still pump blood through the body, destroying it with a stake won't do much good because the veins and arteries kind of serve as extensions of the heart. If the heart's partially destroyed, they'll just keep on pumping until the heart is restored. The old legends are more accurate in that the stake helps to hold the Vampire down. There are only three ways to destroy a Vampire: take the heart out of the body since the veins and arteries can't connect to each other or form a new heart, slice off the head, or destroy the body completely."

The student looked in surprise at that. Renji could tell that the boy thought he was an expert on everything dealing with Vampires and was coming to realize that he didn't know everything after all.

_I know how ya feel, kid. I've been there myself._

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

Byakuya and Ukitake watched as the cargo plane rolled to a stop. They could make out the emblem of the Mercenary Guilds, a sword with ivy wrapping around the blade, on the tail. The abandoned airport made the perfect landing spot to be used by those who worked in the shadows. The Gotei members who were assigned to this location rushed towards the plane as the engines were cut off and the runway lights switched off.

"They must have brought some of their heavier gear if they had to use the cargo plane," Ukitake noted.

Byakuya didn't say anything as he began his way towards the plane as the rear ramp door slid down.

"Officer Kira," Byakuya said to a young man with blonde hair with part of it hanging over one eye.

"Yes, Councilor Kuchiki?"

"I would like to see the manifest and passenger list."

"Of course," Izuru replied as he handed him the clipboard.

Byakuya examined it and handed it to Ukitake who looked at it.

"I suppose that fitting six off-road motorbikes and two two-person dune buggies would be difficult to fit on a simple passenger plane. But…why bring dune buggies?"

"They're not dune buggies," someone said.

They turned and saw a young man approaching them. He wore a Red Sox cap over his brown hair and his blue eyes glittered at them. He wore a pair of sneakers and blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the Decepticon symbol on it under an unbuttoned white shirt.

_You have got to be joking? They sent him again? _Byakuya rubbed his eyes.

"They're all-terrain vehicles."

"Which of the group leaders are you?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm Skullak Tuma, leader of group Alpha-02."

"I'm Councilor Jushiro Ukitake and this is my fellow Councilor, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you from the last time we were here. You were the one who had to stay indoors because of some…OUCH!"

He was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head.

"That's enough, idiot," the purple-haired woman said as she came up from behind him. She was dressed in a Lolita dress that caused Byakuya to just want to close his eyes.

_Great, two of their best and they're not even dressed properly. What is the world coming to?_

"Ow, Cirucci, why'd you do that?"

"It's because you don't address a high-ranking official in the Gotei that way, idiot." She turned her attention to the two Councilors.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci, leader of team Alpha-03 reporting. I'm sorry for this idiot. He sometimes forgets his manners."

"I see." Byakuya consulted his list. "So where are…?"

"OUCH! That hurt, Hiyori!"

"Shut up, Dumbass. You need to get us signed in or something. If you don't get us signed in, then we don't get paid! Damn Bureaucracies always going on-and-on about their beloved paperwork."

"YO, SHINJI! OVER HERE!" Skullak shouted. "Where's Rudobon?"

"Tight-ass is coming just as soon as he finishes signing the paperwork with the pilots," a blonde-haired girl with a snaggle tooth replied.

Byakuya looked at the girl with her red jogging suit and white t-shirt and looked at the blonde-haired man who was brushing off a newspaper boy cap.

_At least he's wearing a tie,_ Byakuya thought.

"Agh, I hope he's signing out for us as well," Skullak moaned. "I completely forgot to…"

"Shut up," Cirucci said and elbowed him in the side. "Findor already signed out for you, you idiot and now he's helping Ggio get the gear loaded on the truck with Dordoni and Gantenbainne."

Skullak laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad he's helping out your team too."

"Well, he does owe us that much for losing so much of _our_ equipment in the Himalayas last summer," Cirucci huffed.

"Yeah, and I still owe you dinner for last month," Skullak muttered.

"Anyways, I better see if Hachi needs help unloading his gear," Hiyori said to no one in particular. "Don't forget to give us all of the details, Shinji. I would hate to have to rely on getting it from Rude-Bones again." She looked at Shinji and growled when he saw he wasn't paying any attention. She kicked off one of her flip-flops and grabbed it in mid-air and slapped him across the face. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"OUCH! I WAS PAYING ATTENTION!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME, YOU MORON?" she shrieked as she hit him across the face again.

"OUCH!"

Byakuya frowned.

_They're seriously three of the best team commanders in the Mercenary Guilds? I would hate to see what the worst are like._

"I take it that you're Hirako Shinji of team Alpha-07?" Ukitake asked.

"Damn right he is," Hiyori said. "Not that he deserves it. Just make sure he signs it so that we get paid this time."

"I won't forget. Damn it, Hiyori, I'm not a child."

"That's what you said the last time. If I find out you forgot…I'm so kicking your ass."

Byakuya watched as the young girl stomped off and shook his head.

_Mercenaries,_ he thought with disgust.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra walked through the empty streets of Karakura Town. The late night wind brought a chill that he could not feel. His footsteps seemed to echo as they struck the sidewalk's concrete. He walked past dark windows. His reflection was slightly blurred on the cold glass surfaces.

He could sense Gotei Hunters on patrol, but as long as he was behaving himself, they wouldn't bother him. He loved the sense of isolation that the late night brought with it. The only sign of life that he could see was a gas station near the intersection. His eyes could make out the lonely clerk behind the counter reading a magazine.

Ulquiorra sighed as he walked down one of the side streets. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew that he needed to walk. He allowed his feet to take him where they would. He didn't notice as the shops around him became less and less glamorous or that some were completely empty. He didn't notice that the street lights were darkened or that the sidewalk was badly cracked with weeds reaching through the cracks like fingers. He only looked at the road ahead.

He allowed the darkness to swallow him.

He no longer felt the ground beneath his feet. He no longer cared that the desolate streets and the night sky became one. He only knew that he was following the steps of a secret desire, but this desire was not for Orihime. It was the desire to go deeper into the darkness. It was the desire to flee the harsh light of day for the comforting embrace of night's dark shroud.

_This is where our kind is meant to tread. Not the paths of a day-lit forest, but the roads of a dead city clad with night's funeral shroud._

The darkness was broken by a soft yellow light. He looked to the side and saw a display window filled with old books. He was surprised to see that the shop's name was painted on the window, "LOST CARCOSA BOOKS." He found it to be rather intriguing that a used bookstore would be located in such a desolate area and that it was opened.

_Maybe it isn't really opened._

He went to the front door. He expected to find the sign swapped to CLOSE with the business hours listed below. However, he was surprised to find a sign that read "ALWAYS OPENED" in black script on a yellow board. He pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the rich smell of books. The smell of leather binding mixed with the almost-vanilla scent of old paperbacks. The only scent he felt that could compete with this smell was the smell of Orihime's blood.

_No, I mustn't think of that._

"Well, good evening."

Ulquiorra was startled at the voice. He turned to the counter and saw a young man standing up from the swivel chair he had been sitting on. He put the copy of Joseph Campbell's _Myths to Live By_ on the counter. He tapped the key on the laptop that he had and "Julia" by The Eurythmics fell quiet.

"I apologize. I did not think anything was open at this time of night."

"Yeah, I know. It's normally the fast food places or the gas stations that are opened this late. But the boss insists on keeping this place open 24-7. That way, the more cultured night owls have a place to congregate aside from a diner like in that Edward Hopper painting."

"Do you mean _Nighthawks_?"

"Yes, that's the one. You really know your artwork. I remember seeing it when I was a kid. My mom took me to see it on one of our trips to Chicago and we went to the Art Institute of Chicago as well as the Museum of Natural History."

Ulquiorra nodded. He had seen the painting on a trip to the States to visit his father.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I think I shall browse for a bit."

"Alright. Let me know if you need help finding something."

Ulquiorra nodded. He watched as the clerk tapped the space bar on the laptop and The Eurythmics came back on.

"When spring rejoices down the lane and everything is new again," the Eurythmics sang. "Will everything be just the same? Will we be there? Oh Julia. When the leaves turn from green to brown and autumn shades come tumbling down."

Ulquiorra listened to the song. He couldn't quite place it. The clerk looked up and smiled.

"It's from the album they made for the film _1984_. It's hard to come by, but fortunately, after a quick online search, I found a place where I could download it for free."

"Is that even legal?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it's a hard to come by album. As far as I'm concerned, when something is hard to come by and it's good, then it should be made more readily available for others to enjoy. After all, piracy did save the old version of _Nosferatu_. One of the only cases where pirating a movie was a good thing."

Ulquiorra cocked his head a little and turned to walk the rows the books. He found his way into the Classics section and looked at the books. He picked up one, _Women in Love_ by D. H. Lawrence, and flipped through it before placing it back on the shelves. He allowed his pale fingers to trace the books. His fingers stopped when they came across a copy of _The Magus_ by John Fowles. He took it off the shelf and opened it and looked through it. Some of the passages seemed to be underlined, but one caught his eye:

"The incidents seemed designed to deceive all of the senses."

In the narrow margin, someone had written: "Senses=Reality=Glass."

Ulquiorra was curious about why someone would write down such an odd formula. He kept the book in his hand and kept looking. This time he went over to the Poetry section. He knew that Starrk and Harribel and Nel were always talking about how great people like Keats or Donne or Shelley were, but he had never bothered to read them. For him, the Romantics would always be drawn to the Romantics. He was more into History and how the view of History depended on distance from time and perspective. Herodotus treated myth like History, because he had lived in a time where myth and History was the same thing. That was what Ulquiorra found fascinating. Humans could grasp that myths were History manipulated and warped by time and culture.

He looked through the selections and picked up a copy of a collection of Shelley's poems along with Keats and Donne and Milton's _Paradise Lost_. He was about to approach the counter when he realized something. He reached into his pocket. For a moment, he was afraid that he had left his apartment without his wallet or keys, but they were both where they should be. He felt a little relieved and approached the counter.

"Ah, all set?" the clerk asked as he brushed back his shoulder length golden-brown hair.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied and looked into the clerk's eyes. The areas close to the pupil were hazel, but as they went out they became a bluish-grey. Two freckles dotted the right iris.

"Alright, let's see," the clerk said and made a slight clicking sound. "I see that you have good taste. Most of the people we get in here are looking for _Twilight_ or Nora Roberts. They're not my cup of tea."

Ulquiorra nodded and then his eyes narrowed as they saw the display case that formed the counter.

"Excuse me, but…where did you get those?" he asked and pointed to the glass roses that were on the top shelf.

"Oh…those…the boss makes them. It's a hobby of his. He loves making glass objects and he'll make them for us to sell in here. Why?"

"I would like a glass rose," Ulquiorra said.

"Sure. I'll have to put $15 on your total, though."

"That is acceptable."

"And no refunds if you break it."

"I understand."

The clerk nodded and reached behind him and brought out a pack of wrapping tissue and a small bag. He reached into the case and pulled out one of the glass roses. He looked at it and smiled.

"Some shape of beauty," he whispered. "I bought one of these things myself when I first came in here. Glass objects are beautiful, but they're also fragile." He placed the glass rose on one of the tissues and wrapped it gingerly despite his rather short and thick fingers.

For some reason the act went well with the song that was now playing, "Ode to Simplicity" by Secret Garden. The clerk hummed it under his breath as he worked. He put some of the sheets of tissue into the bag and placed it carefully in the bag.

"Alright, so your total is going to be…" he pressed the Subtotal button on the register, "…$32.75. Will that be cash or if you want you can pay with Visa or MasterCard?"

"Cash will suffice," Ulquiorra said and he dug out his wallet. He handed the clerk the money. "Out of curiosity, who named the shop?"

"The boss, when he first moved here from Europe. He's a big Robert W. Chambers fan, especially the story, 'The Yellow Sign.' That's where he got the inspiration for the shop's name."

"I do not understand."

The clerk smiled and closed his eyes.

"'Strange is the night where black stars rise, And strange moons circle through the skies, But stranger still is Lost Carcosa.' It's part of what Mr. Chambers called 'Cassilda's Song.' It's one of the loveliest openings I've read along with Daphne DuMaurier's opening line to _Rebecca_ or Shirley Jackson's opening paragraph for _The Haunting of Hill House_."

Ulquiorra could tell that the clerk was getting excited.

_He must really love books. Then again, he does work in a used bookstore._

"I will have to look into those."

"I hope you do. Please, stop by again and I may even have a list prepared for you. The boss always encourages his employees to type up a list of their favorite books as a kind of 'Recommendation List.'"

"Thank you. I shall have to come by again uh…"

"My name's Michael and you are?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well, I trust you have a good night, Mr. Schiffer. Don't stay up too late or you'll be too tired for school."

"I shall try not to."

As Ulquiorra left the shop, the clerk only shook his head.

"Hmm, nice guy, bit on the odd side, but still…" he whispered.

Outside, Ulquiorra walked with his bag of books and the smaller bag containing the glass rose in both hands. He knew that the night was still young but he had found someplace that he could go whenever he just wanted a place, other than his apartment, to relax and think. He thought about the underlined sentence in the copy of _The Magus_ that he bought and the note. For some reason he then thought about his dream within a dream of a field of glass roses, each one blazing like a sun with their own cosmos inside that light.

When he reached his apartment he put the sack of books on the coffee table while he took the small bag with the glass rose wrapped inside over to the bookcase. He took it out and gently un-wrapped the object. He held it up to the light of the overhead fluorescent.

"A cosmos inside a glass rose," he whispered as he admired how the light shone on the glass petals and blossom.

He put the glass rose on the bookshelf and sat down on the couch. He reached into the bag and brought out the collection of poems by John Keats. He opened it to the long poem entitled "Endymion" and began to read.

"A thing of beauty is a joy forever:"

As he read, his thoughts went to Orihime's orange hair and her eyes.

He found that just as he found the glass rose beautiful, he was finding Orihime to be the same way.

_She's like a glass rose,_ he thought and stopped reading. He put the book down and went to the small table by the elevator. He picked up a pen and the notepad and wrote:

As the sun's light creates an ensnared sky

Of a cosmos in the glass rose's eye

So too does the sun's light shine

Through the fiery hair of thine.

He knew that it sounded terrible and sappy. But he was not a poet. He wasn't one then, even though Rosaline did appreciate his efforts, and he wasn't one now. He knew he would most likely never achieve the heights of glory that were worthy of a single strand of Orihime's hair.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A.N.: I couldn't resist putting myself into the story. As soon as I envisioned the used bookstore scene, I just knew that I had to put myself in it since I pretty much haunt bookstores and libraries. I've been that way since I was about five.**

**I've also wanted to try my hand at a dream within a dream kind of thing since I love that whole concept of dreams being layered. I actually had a dream where it felt as though I was awake and went about a normal routine. It was strange dreaming like that since it felt so real and when I woke up I was honestly confused because I thought that I had been awake. That was a couple of years ago and I still remember that sensation of where reality and dream just blended together to where it was impossible to distinguish the two. So, I decided to give Ulquiorra a dream like that and just based it on my own experience. I even used the same out-of-place object that I had, which was a glass rose in a glass vase on the table in my dream and in Ulquiorra's Waking-Dream it was a glass rose on a bookshelf.**

**Anyways, I want to thank nerd4ever243 for giving me some great music recommendations. My soundtrack for this story now includes:**

"**Downfall", "My Mind's Eye", "The Path of Decay", "The Other Side", and "Sundown" by Sirenia**

"**Paradise" by Coldplay**

"**Winston's Diary" and "Julia" by The Eurythmics (from their album 1984: For the Love of Big Brother, which is unfortunately not available on iTunes here in the States, but can be found on the internet) **

"**Ode to Simplicity" by Secret Garden**

**For book recommendations, I have now included:**

_**The King in Yellow**_** by Robert W. Chambers (a collection of stories)**

_**The Magus**_** by John Fowles**

_**Ghost Story**_** by Peter Straub**

_**A Dark Matter**_** by Peter Straub**

_**The Passage**_** by Justin Cronin**

_**The Strain**_** by Guillermo Del Toro and Chuck Hogan**

**The poems of John Keats, Percy Bysshe Shelley, John Donne, and John Milton**

**That's all for now.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

"**Cassilda's Song" by Robert W. Chambers (In full):**

**Along the shore the cloud waves break,**

**The twin suns sink behind the lake,**

**The shadows lengthen**

**In Carcosa**

**Strange is the night where black stars rise,**

**And strange moons circle through the skies,**

**But stranger still is**

**Lost Carcosa**

**Songs that the Hyades shall sing,**

**Where flap and tatters of the King,**

**Must die unheard in**

**Dim Carcosa**

**Song of my soul, my voice is dead,**

**Die thou, unsung, as tears unshed**

**Shall dry and die in**

**Lost Carcosa**


End file.
